


World's Best Dad

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: World's Best Dad [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Teacher Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 65,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: One of the reader’s students has a problem and she confronts the girl’s father, Dean, about what’s going on. He owns up to his mistake and ends up asking the reader out to appease his daughter. The reader quickly becomes part of the Winchester’s lives and learns what that means as Dean gets a lesson of his own on how he might not be the world’s greatest dad, but he is a good one…





	1. Chapter 1

You’d just sat down in the break room after spending all morning with the little tikes and your first thought was you were starving. Again. You swore today was the day you were going to ream a new one out to Mr. Winchester. Sending his little girl to school without her lunch for the third time this week…asshole. It was a good thing she wasn’t picky and ate your leftover pasta happily.

“Thanks Ms. Y/L/N,” said Gracie when she trotted back into the classroom thirty minutes later, handing over your empty tupperware.

“Gracie, your dad picks you up from school right?” you asked. She nodded and you gave her a smile before she sat down at her desk, continuing her drawing from earlier as the kids settled into some calm time after filling up.

The rest of the day was uneventful apart from one near breakdown after Tommy pulled Marcy’s hair, three minutes later playing and making up like there’d never been a problem at all. When the bell rang you had to fight the urge to hop up like the kids, Friday done with and the weekend yours. After you made sure Mr. Winchester got with the program that was.

You walked behind your class as they went out the front of the building, some to the buses, some to the walker program to meet up with their junior high buddies, the rest wandering outside and veering off to various cars parked along the street.

You watched Gracie take off with her black and pink backpack over towards a ‘67 Impala, a handsome man smiling as she ran over and he scooped her up in her arms. He spun her around and she giggled like only a child could, your anger slipping slightly. You walked over, waiting until he had her situated in the backseat and shut the door, out of earshot.

“Mr. Winchester?” you asked. He spun around and gave you a big smile.

“Hi, you must be Gracie’s teacher, Ms. Y/L/N,” he said, holding out a hand. You shook it and he looked almost a little shy. “Sorry, I know I couldn’t make the introduction day. You probably think I’m a crappy parent.”

“Pack your kid her lunch and maybe you won’t be one,” you said, surprised at how harsh that came out. He blinked a few times before scoffing.

“Excuse me?” he said, crossing his arms.

“This was the third day in a row she came to school without a lunch. I don’t mind giving mine up on occasion but if you need assistance, we have programs,” you said, Dean shaking his head to himself.

“ _I did pack her lunch._  I put it in her bag,” said Dean, Gracie’s face popping around her father’s back in the window. “I put…shit. Fucking shit,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s helpful,” you said, raising an eyebrow. He sighed even though you could tell he was getting irritated.

“I work swing shift Wednesday through Friday. I make her lunch up Tuesday night. They called me in for overtime and I forgot to do it. It was an accident, I swear! I’m not some guy who forgets to feed his kid. I’m not the world’s best dad but it was an honest mistake,” he said, more mad at himself than you.

“Leave a note out to remind you Mr. Winchester or have your wife do it,” you said, turning to leave, hoping this issue had resolved itself. You were spun around fast though when his warm calloused hand caught your bare arm.

“Wait. Thank you for giving her your lunch,” said Dean, pulling out his wallet. 

“That’s not-”

“Yeah it is,” he said, opening it and handing you a twenty. You pushed his hand back into his wallet.

“Put it towards her college fund and we’ll call it even,” you said. He nodded and smiled, putting it away as you saw that most cars were gone now. Just a short clean up and grabbing your bag and-

“There isn’t a Mrs. Winchester,” he blurted out. “T-To make her lunch I mean.”

“I suspected as much,” you said, Dean tilting his head curiously. You looked around, finding that you were alone. “Gracie doesn’t ever draw a mom in her pictures or talk about one in her stories.”

“It’s just me and her. No one else,” said Dean, looking over his shoulder with a sad look. “I’m kind of terrified of what happens as she gets older.”

“Mr. Winchester-”

“Dean,” he said, rocking on his heels for a moment.

“Dean, she’s a bright kid. You’re doing just fine on your own,” you said, reaching out to rub his arm, knowing you shouldn’t really but he seemed lost in those few moments.

“I think most of it has to do with her favorite teacher,” said Dean. “She talks about you all the time.”

“Good things I hope,” you said, Dean chuckling. 

“Oh for sure. She accidentally called you mommy last night actually which is strange since it’s not like she’s ever had someone to call that. She got really embarrassed about it. Didn’t want to come to school and say it again in front of the other kids,” said Dean.

“How’d you get her to come then?” you asked, Dean looking around and laughing to himself. “Promise a puppy?”

“No, not a puppy. I told her I’d…give into her finally,” said Dean. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to tell you this.”

“Tell me what?” you asked. 

“You were teaching them the difference between Mister and Misses and Miss and all that on Monday right?” he asked. You barely remembered Monday. He really was paying attention to his kid.

“Yeah. The kids were fascinated by it for some reason,” you said.

“Well you said you were Ms. Y/L/N because you weren’t married and you let it slip that you don’t have a boyfriend. So every day this week Gracie’s been asking me to…ask you out because she likes you and thinks you’ll make her daddy happy,” said Dean breaking eye contact when it got a little too real for him. “You know how kids are.”

“Yeah,” you said quietly before he found it in himself to look at you again.

“Enjoy your weekend Ms. Y/L/N and thank you again,” he said, taking a few steps back. Fuck, he was sweet and handsome? Don’t do it, don’t do it.

“Y/N. I’m Y/N,” you said. Crap, you did it.

“Have a good weekend, Y/N,” said Dean, taking one more before you opened your mouth. Might as well go all the way.

“Well?” you asked.

“Well what…” asked Dean, stopping and raising an eyebrow.

“You going to ask me out or not? You don’t seem like the lie to your daughter type,” you said. Dean rolled his eyes but the blush on his cheeks gave him away. No wonder why he’d been walking away so slowly.

“Tomorrow at seven?” he asked, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

“Pick me up in that car of yours and you got it,” you said, pulling out your phone and handing it over. Dean gave you his and by the time you’d finished you saw the back door opening up.

“Daddy did you do it?” asked Gracie. Dean chuckled and walked back over to her door.

“Yes munchkin. How about you sleepover at Uncle Sammy’s tomorrow?” he asked and she was practically beaming. “Alright, one more minute kiddo and then we got to run to the grocery store.” Dean shut it and started walking around to the driver’s side.

“Where are you taking me?” you asked, Dean smiling to himself. “I got to know how I should dress.”

“I was planning on cooking you dinner. No dress code in the Winchester household,” said Dean, opening his door. “I’ll text you tomorrow Ms. Y/L/N.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night Mr. Winchester,” you said, smiling to yourself as he climbed in and pulled away. “I most certainly will.”

 

“Hi,” you said, the door to the Winchester’s home opening before you could even knock.

“Hi, sorry I couldn’t pick you up on account of…ya know,” said Dean, dressed in a sweater and jeans. You stifled a laugh and were glad you’d gone with a nice black dress over a tee and jeans. “What? I don’t clean up nice?”

“You do but I wasn’t sure Gracie’s dad owned anything besides plaid from all her pictures,” you said, stepping inside. You saw Dean was wearing socks and you stepped out of your heels, Dean chuckling as he saw how tall you really were for the first time. “I’m not  _that_ short.”

“Every woman is short to me Ms. Y/L/N,” said Dean, guiding you down the hall.

“Are you going to call me that all night?” you asked, looking back over your shoulder. Dean looked like he was about to say something witty back but you were tripping over a pair of cleats and a soccer ball, Dean’s hand on your arm catching you.

“You okay?” he asked, helping you stand upright. You nodded and saw Dean turn to face towards the stairs. 

“Gracie!” he shouted, a pair of little footsteps running down a hall above and taking a few steps down to peek her head down.

“Ms. Y/L/N!” she said excitedly and ran down the stairs, spinning around the corner and Dean grimacing like he’d told her not to do that a million times.

“Hi Gracie,” you said, giving her a wave.

“Gracie, you said you put your soccer stuff away,” said Dean. 

“I did,” she said. Dean stepped to the side, showing the tiny sports equipment across the hall.

“Is that what we call putting everything away?” asked Dean. Gracie squinted her eyes and you instantly felt for the man. She was sweet now but ten or so years she’d be a firecracker. “Gracie…”

“Uncle Sammy will be here soon,” she whined, spinning her hips. 

“Then you better hurry up before he gets here,” said Dean, patting her on the back as she grumbled. Until she remembered you were there and saw you watching the two of them. Instantly she turned into the well behaved child you knew, happily cleaning up and putting her things away in the hall closet.

“Can you help bring down my sleeping bag daddy?” she asked. 

“Of course, munchkin,” said Dean. “One minute?” he asked, tossing Gracie over his shoulder and walking backwards.

“Go for it,” you said, Dean adjusting his grip on his daughter before barreling the two of them upstairs, her laugh echoing throughout the house. The doorbell rang and you figured that must have been her uncle.

“Hi,” you said, opening the door and then widening your eyes. “Geez, your parents feed you guys miracle grow or something as kids?”

“No but Dean did make me eat a handful of dirt when I was three,” said Sam, Dean coming down the stairs with a bag and Gracie in hand.

“I did no such thing,” said Dean with a scoff, handing off Gracie to Sam and sticking a pair of velcro sneakers on her. “You probably deserved it though.”

“I won’t ruin your date with any more embarrassing stories,” said Sam with a smile. “Not like you go on many anyways.”

“Oh take your niece and get out of here,” said Dean, Sam taking the bag from his brother. “Call me-”

“If she needs anything, I know, I know,” said Sam. 

“Thank you,” said Dean, Sam shifting Gracie to ride up on his shoulders.

“Hey it’s never a problem. Have fun you two kids!” he said, walking down the front step.

“Wait!” said Gracie. Dean stepped outside and let her give him a hug, getting a kiss on the cheek. “Night daddy!”

“Night munchkin. Be good for Uncle Sammy,” he said, waving for a moment before hoping back inside and shutting the door. “I will marry you this second if you can get her to listen to you like that all the time.”

“What a romantic proposal,” you said, walking down the clear hallway again, Dean’s hand on your back guiding you into a kitchen with a set table for two. 

“Sorry, I live in a world of ‘it’s not my room so why do I have to clean up’ all day. She doesn’t quite get that she has put away things in the rest of the house just yet,” said Dean. 

“There’s your problem,” you said, nodding when Dean picked up a bottle of wine. “You’ve got to let her know this is her house too. She’s very organized for a five year old actually.”

“Oh she knows that. If I can get ready in the morning without her trying to bust in on me once it’s a miracle,” said Dean with a laugh. 

“Eh, I think you’re doing just fine,” you said, Dean handing you a glass as you leaned against the counter.

“You think so?” he said, moving over to the oven and pulling out a dish.

“I’ve got three kids who can barely read, one who has a fascination with glue, two argue about having the blue color chair everyday even though there’s like twelve blue colored chairs…Gracie’s the one I worry about least if I’m being honest,” you said.

“What do you worry about her then?” asked Dean, waving an oven mitt over the steaming casserole dish.

“Dean, I thought this was supposed to be a date, not a parent teacher conference,” you said, tilting your head.

“Sorry,” he said shyly, moving to cut you out a piece and then one for himself. Soon he was guiding you over to the table, sitting in the seat adjacent because you could see the stack of construction paper and markers in the other one.

“She gets a little sullen sometimes, when other kids talk about their parents. Don’t get me wrong, she adores you. You’re her superhero. I think she just wishes she were like some of the other kids, ya know?” you said, digging your fork in and taking a bite. “This is really good.”

“No it’s not,” said Dean with a chuckle. “This is garbage.”

“It kind of is,” you said, smiling back.

“I’m very good at mac and cheese if that interests you,” said Dean, clearing away your plate.

“Yes, let’s make that,” you said, hopping up. Fifteen minutes later you were sat up on the counter, eating a bowl of dinosaur shaped pasta, Dean shaking his head at you. “Hot sauce dude, I swear.”

“I am not putting hot sauce in my mac and cheese,” he said before laughing to himself. “I am in my thirties and I made my date a dish meant for children. Why haven’t you run for the door yet, Y/N?”

“Excuse me but I love mac and cheese. If you had some bourbon, well then we’d-”

“Hot sauce, stovetop macaroni and bourbon. Yup, you definitely went to college,” said Dean, moving over to a cabinet so tall you wouldn’t have been able to reach without standing on a chair. He dug his hand around inside and pulled out a bottle.

“For the lady,” he said, grabbing two glasses and pouring some for the both of you.

“See? You’re getting it,” you said, Dean hopping up on the counter across from you.

“Just what am I getting?” he said with a smirk.

“A second date maybe,” you said. “Although next time I’m expecting a kid cuisine and some merlot.”

“You know what I love about you, Y/N? You’re so easy to cook for,” he said, hands toying with the hot sauce bottle next to him.

“Do I have to dare you, Winchester?” you said. “Because I know all the rules.”

“I bet you do,” said Dean, unscrewing the bottle, hesitantly pouring a few drops in before stirring it up. He shook his head at you as he took a bite, his eyes widening.

“How the Hell have I never tried that?  _That’s amazing_ ,” said Dean, shoving more in his mouth. For a second you watched him, taking him in properly. How he was single you’d never understand. He was laughing and cocking his head at you, a smug smile on his face.

“Hm?” you asked, thinking you missed a question.

“Checking me out, Y/N?” asked Dean.

“Pff, no,” you said, Dean wiping his hands together and hopping off the counter. He cleaned up your dirty dishes despite your protests to help, quickly pouring some refills and holding out his hand. 

“Come on,” he said, pulling you off the counter when you slid down to the ground. He led you out of the kitchen and over to a backdoor, opening it to the cool night air and a covered porch. Dean pointed out a swinging bench that you sat on, hearing him walk away and come back a minute later with a wool blanket he put over your shoulders.

He sat down, kicking his feet so you swayed and you tucked yours up, scooting close to Dean to warm you up.

“I apologize for the crappy date,” said Dean, looking out at the starlit sky. “Sam wasn’t kidding when he said it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“This is very nice Dean,” you said. “You’re very nice. I’m surprised a good looking guy like you is single.”

“People like me. Once they hear about Gracie…off they run,” said Dean, walking his fingers on his leg. “I should be telling you what my favorite movie is and crap like that shouldn’t I?”

“It’s  _Die Hard_  but that doesn’t matter. You guys are a package deal. I understand it completely,” you said, Dean reaching his arm around your shoulders when you shivered.

“Gracie’s a little tattle tale isn’t she?” said Dean. “I wonder what other horrible parenting secrets she said about me.”

“Excuse me but I think I want to know what has been said about me first,” you said, tilting your head up, not realizing you’d rested it on his shoulder in the first place.

“Nah,” said Dean, your lips pursing at him. “You do it to! Is that a chick thing?”

“It’s a Dean Winchester must tease all the women in his life thing,” you said.

“Only the ones I like,” said Dean. He was quiet as his mind started churning and you waited for him to ask you out again. “Hey, Y/N?”

“Yes?” you asked.

“I don’t think us doing this is a good idea. For Gracie’s sake,” said Dean. Well shit.

“Sure,” you said, sitting up and standing, stretching out like you were tired instead of pissed.

“I really do like you. It’s just that-”

“It’s fine Dean, really. I uh, think I’m going to head home, I’m getting tired,” you said, putting on a smile and walking back inside. Dean was silent as he followed, giving you an awkward wave as you put on your heels and walked out front to your car. 

Hopefully you never saw him ever again.

 

Killing Dean Winchester was on the top of your to do list. Gracie didn’t have her lunch.  _Again_. Fuck him. Today, you were really going to let him have it.

“Mr. Winchester,” you said, walking over to him when he picked up Gracie. “Again, you sent your child to school without a lunch.”

“No he didn’t,” said Gracie, giggling to herself as she climbed in back. Dean shushed her and she laughed. “Are you in trouble daddy?”

“Yes,” he said, shutting her door and turning his attention to you. “So let me explain.”

“I’d love to hear it,” you said, crossing your arms. Dean sighed and looked timid all of a sudden.

“I screwed up okay? I shouldn’t have done that. You scared me. The last woman I let in, that made me feel like that, she cut and ran, left me with a one day old and never came back, is  _never_  coming back. She didn’t want her. I can handle getting hurt again but I don’t want Gracie…if we don’t work out, I didn’t want her to hate her favorite teacher. That was the reasoning until she came home yesterday and got so upset when I said she’d only see you at school from now on. I started thinking that I haven’t had that much stupid fun with another adult in forever. The lunch thing…I knew it’d piss you off so you couldn’t just ignore a call or-”

“Are you going to keep babbling or you go to ask me out again?” you said, dropping your hands to your sides. He looked hesitant until you pushed his arm lightly. “Come on, I want my kid cusine and wine date.”

“Would you like to have dinner with the Winchesters tonight? There’ll be a small child there but-”

“Two in fact,” you said, Dean giving you a cocky smirk.

“Cute,” he said. “See you at six?”

“See you soon Winchester.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader heads to the Winchesters for her date with Dean…

You’d changed into jeans and a simple tank top before heading over to the Winchester’s for dinner. It wasn’t until you were standing at the front door, doorbell already rung, that you noticed the shirt tag was sticking out of your side.

“Crap,” you said, looking down, the thing on inside out. 

“Well hello Ms. Y/L/N,” said Dean, opening up the front door. His gray tee was splattered with sauce along with some of his face and hair. He gave you a hug absentmindedly before groaning. “I really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Eh, it’s on the inside, who cares,” you said, stepping inside, kicking off your shoes. He laughed as he wandered over towards the stairs. 

“I hate to do this but can you watch the stove for a minute? I’ve got a five year old covered in tomato sauce sitting in a bathtub right now,” he said.

“It’s no problem,” you said, heading down the hall.

“Thanks. We’ll be down in ten,” said Dean. “Feel free to grab one of my shirts from the laundry. Just went off a few minutes ago.”

“Daddy! I thought tomato sauce was hot, this tastes all cold,” you heard Gracie shout from one of the open rooms upstairs.

“Don’t eat it ya little rascal,” said Dean, sighing as he went upstairs. You laughed as you went down the hall and into the kitchen, a pot on the stove and an empty one right beside it. The place smelled like it’d just been scrubbed down, a mound of paper towels in the garbage can evidence of that. You lifted the lid on the one pot, seeing some simmering water with pasta inside, mostly cooked from what you could tell. 

You glanced around, spotting what looked like a mudroom off the side and a door to where a washer and dryer were. You opened the dryer, the clothes still warm and threw them in the basket. You pulled out one of Dean’s black tees, huge and over flowing but you didn’t have much else in the way of things that would fit you.

You carried the basket out to the kitchen and set it on the table. You spotted a cupboard that was slightly open and saw a few cans of sauce inside. You popped the can open without a problem and put it on the heat, going back to folding up the laundry.

“Why the fuck are you doing laundry you freak,” you said after a minute, shaking your head, tossing Dean’s jeans back in the basket.

_Probably because you always fold laundry when you wait for stuff to heat up._

You folded up the rest of the towels because it’d only be weirder to stop half-way through you told yourself, leaving the rest for Dean to handle. You were trying to figure out what candle he had going when you realized it was his shirt you had on.

Damn, that smelled  _nice_. Plus it was warm and big and so so  _soft_. You had your arms wrapped around yourself when you heard a giggle behind you.

“Hi Ms. Y/L/N,” said Gracie, wearing what looked like pink and black zebra pants and her bright blue kitten shirt she wore at least once a week. She had a massive towel wrapped around her head as you figured Dean was cleaning himself up for a minute.

“Hi Gracie,” you said. “Cool pants.” She smiled and went over to one of the barstools at the counter. You were going to tell her no but she pulled out a footstep you hadn’t seen and used that to get up high. It looked like something she did regularly so you didn’t push it.

“Ms. Y/L/N, why are you in Daddy’s shirt?” she asked. “Did he get you messy too?”

“A little,” you said, stirring the sauce for a second, turning around to find her no where in sight. “Gracie?”

“What?” she asked, popping into view as she carried a plate back from the table. “Daddy said I need to set the table.”

“That’s very nice of you,” you said, putting the sauce lid back on and handing her the other plates. “Do you always set the table?”

“Sometimes. Daddy wanted it done before you came over,” she said. “His face got red when I asked him if he was your boyfriend. It was funny.”

“I bet,” you said, hearing loud feet overhead pound down the stairs. Three seconds later Dean was in the kitchen in a fresh tee and jeans, his hair damp and feet bare.

“You’re not supposed to run down the stairs,” said Gracie, crossing her arms and giving her father a pout.

“Especially with wet feet Dean,” you said, nodding down, finding a smirk on his face when your gaze lifted back up.

“I was crazy to think I could handle two women in my life,” said Dean, shaking his head, smiling when he saw you. He stepped beside you, looking over the pasta before giving you a coy grin. 

“What?” you asked, handing him a strainer he was reaching for.

“You look good,” he whispered in your ear. “Been a while since a pretty girl was wearing one of my shirts.”

“What can I say, you’re a bit of a clutz from what I hear,” you whispered, getting a shake of water off him. “Dean!”

“Daddy,” you heard Gracie say from the table, giving Dean a frown. “That’s not nice.”

“We’re just playing Gracie,” said Dean, dumping the drained pasta back in the pot and carrying it over. He gave her a smile and put a couple spoonfuls on her plate before giving the two of you bigger servings. He plucked the towel off her head and patted her hair, finding it only a little damp from the looks of it. “Weren’t we Y/N?”

“Yes, playing,” you said, rolling your eyes when your back was turned to her. You traded off the sauce to him for the other pot and towel, throwing that in the laundry room. Soon you found a hand on the small of your back guiding you to the table. “This looks good.”

“Now  _this_  I know how to make unlike last time,” said Dean, sitting at the head of the table between you and the five year old wildly kicking her feet from her seat. “You sneak a cookie earlier rugrat? You’re all bouncy.”

“No,” she said. Dean nodded and smiled. “Daddy…”

“I’m not mad sweetie. But you know you’re not supposed to lie,” he said, watching her for a moment. She got a little tense and scrunched up her face like she did on the rare occassion she misbehaved in class. But she’d never looked like she was about to start crying. Dean looked to you for help, like he wasn’t expecting that reaction either. “Gracie, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t say anything but looked over at you for a second before putting her head down.

“Gracie, this isn’t school. This is you and your Daddy’s house. I don’t want you to think you’ll get in trouble with me, okay?” you asked, her little head nodding very much the way Dean did before she lifted it up and went back to dinner. Dean closed his eyes for a long moment and you wondered if he’d changed his mind again. You focused on your meal but felt a large hand rest on your thigh, giving it a light squeeze. 

You looked up to see him smilng and mouthing a ‘thank you’ to you.

“Gracie, are you excited for the field trip on Friday?” you asked, watching her perk right back up.

“Yeah! I love the zoo,” she said, slurping up the last of her pasta. “I’m going to wear my leopard shirt,” she said. That kid loved her animals. “Daddy, can I go play outside?”

“If you put your plate on the counter by the sink. Stay in the backyard for me,” he said, eating a little faster now. You knew where he was going with it and finished up your meal by the time she had the back door open and was running over to a swing set. 

You went out on the backdeck and sat on the porch swing, Dean coming out a few minutes later with a laugh.

“Did you do the laundry?” he asked, sitting beside you. You shrugged, not like you could hide it. “God you’re amazing.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Dean,” you said, kicking your feet up as he pushed the deck with is foot so you two could swing lightly.

“She slipped on the slide yesterday. Just a little bruise but now I’m paranoid as fuck,” said Dean, knowing he was well out of earshot.

“Kids bounce back easier than adults. I’d take a bruise over a hangover any day,” you said, Dean throwing an arm over your shoulder.

“Ah, to be young and stupid,” he said.

“Now you’re just old and stupid,” you said, finding yourself in a headlock fast.

“What was that slow and naive?” he teased back. “I’ll make you give that shirt back.”

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” you said, catching the dark glimmer that appeared in his eye for a moment. “You are not-”

“I ain’t having sex with you tonight. Not with her in the house. I’ll want to enjoy myself and you’re going to get pretty loud if that’s happening,” he said, putting on a devious smile.

“Ah, so cocky. Too bad I got a feeling you’re a little more yes mam under there,” you said, seeing his face flicker for a moment. “Knew it.”

“Ain’t nobody getting any until, like, a  _long_  time from now. I’ve got to ease into this. Ease her into this,” said Dean as he took up his previous position.

“No rush. I wasn’t expecting to actually have a second shot at this,” you said. Dean tensed up around you and you patted his leg. “S’okay, all’s forgiven.”

“So, you want to come over again tomorrow night? I know how to make a mean hamburger helper,” he said. 

“Sounds yummy,” you said. “Sure. Beats a night of leftovers and home improvement projects.” Dean raised an eyebrow but you waved him off. “Not home improvement per say. More like my screen door is crooked.”

“Do you need help with it?” asked Dean. “I’ve got tools if you want to borrow something.”

“I’ve got a screwdriver and nails. I’m okay,” you said. He darted his eyes over your head to the side of the house.

“I’ve got a power drill. It’ll take you five minutes tops as opposed to an hour,” he said, looking back down. “If you want that is. I don’t want to give the impression I don’t think you can do it yourself.”

“Or I could have you and Gracie over for dinner tomorrow and make you two something kickass while you fix it,” you said. Dean couldn’t stop the smile from popping onto his face even if he tried. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“It better be kickass if I’m doing manual labor for you,” he said, kicking the swing off again. You titlted your head up to squint at him and saw him mimicing one back. You stuck out your tongue and he followed suit, breaking into a laugh just as Gracie ran over. “Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

“Ms. Y/L/N, can Daddy go to the zoo with us?” she asked. You didn’t really need anymore parent chaperones and Dean hadn’t even indicated he was a maybe on the permission slip.

“I’ve got work Gracie. Maybe us two can go next weekend,” he said, doing his best to let her down gently. She turned to you and you felt bad for her.

“Can Ms. Y/L/N come?” she asked you. You instantly turned to Dean, definitely out of your comfort zone. “Please?”

“If she wants to,” said Dean. “Y/N might have plans. We should let her think about it,” said Dean, giving you a soft smile. You remembered the whole reason he ended your first date though. 

“Sure Gracie, I’d love to go,” you said. She hopped up on the seat and gave you a hug. She’d done it a million times since being your student but this one felt different, like she was holding on a little tighter. Then she was gone like that, running back over to the grass, kicking around her soccer ball.

“You don’t really have to,” said Dean, dropping his arm from around your shoulders. “I can make up an excuse.”

“Dean. If I had a problem with the fact that you had a daughter, a ridiculously cute and smart one at that, I wouldn’t be here right now. She’s not baggage. She’s a bonus,” you said. Dean stared blankly at you, trying his best to process your words. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped short. “Did I short a fuse up there?”

“N-No,” he said, blinking a few times, moving his arm back around you. “I just…I don’t actually have to worry about that with you. It’s nice,” he said, his surprise wearing away in favor of a big grin.

“Yup. It’s all on you big guy,” you said, poking him in the ribs. He squirmed a little and you licked your lips. “Are you ticklish, Dean?”

“No,” said Dean, squiriming again when you ran featherlight touches over his side. “Stop that!”

“Oh, you’re definitely-”

The sound of a whine stopped you, Gracie holding her knee that looked red, even from the other side of the yard. Dean went over and carried her back, shushing her as she had a good size scrape on her. Her brought her inside and put her on the counter, going to a cupboard and pulling out a first aid kit.

You watched quietly as he slipped off her zebra pants carefully, cleaning up the cut and wrapping it up. She wasn’t crying but from the look on her face it hurt. Dean picked her up and held up a finger to you that he’d be right back. You waited a few minutes, picking up the kit and going to the stairs, wondering if Dean was going to ask you to head home or not.

“Alright, Y/N,” said Dean from the top of the stairs, Gracie in pajamas and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Gracie had the excellent idea of ice cream and a movie if you’d like to stay a while longer. One of us would really like it.”

“Daddy would like it too. He thinks you’re pretty,” said Gracie. Dean ruffled her hair so it got all in her face, her laugh filling the house. 

“Okay,” said Dean, carrying her down and setting her on the couch in the living room. “How about you girls pick out something and I’ll get us a treat?”

Gracie slid over the couch and grabbed the remote from the end table, turning on the TV and handing it over to you.

“Want to watch Harry Potter? Daddy said we could watch the first one since we finished reading it,” she said. You had to bite back the aw that wanted to escape. He was as adorable as her.

“I love Harry Potter,” you said, hearing Dean come in and hand you a bowl with some vanilla ice cream.

“Gracie wants to be a wizard for Halloween,” said Dean, handing her a bowl, taking a seat between the two of you. You found the movie and hit play, Dean already done with his ice cream and sneaking a bite from yours.

“Hey,” you said, moving it away. Dean zeroed in on Gracie and stole some of hers, humming happily to himself.

“Daddy, I’m trying to watch,” she said. Dean feigned shock and you laughed at the tiny scowl that crossed her face. 

“Yeah dude, I haven’t seen this one in a while,” you said, setting your bowl to the side. You heard Dean huff before you found yourself in a head lock, Dean messing up your hair. “Dean Winchester!”

“Daddy’s in trouble,” Gracie giggled, Dean taking her mostly empty bowl away and putting it with yours, fluffing up her hair again.

“Huh, I thought two of you would make this more difficult,” said Dean, laughing to himself as he teased you both for a minute. When you couldn’t see a thing he released you, flopping your hair back in place. He put his arms around each of you as you rewound the movie. Gracie was having the time of her life, her eyes going big at seeing the things she read on screen. You were half-paying attention, Dean’s fingertips dancing on your arm distracting you. 

By the time the movie was over it was getting close to nine and you had laundry of your own to go home and do. Gracie was sleeping up against Dean, buried under his arm. Your own head was against his shoulder, a yawn falling from you as you resisted the temptation to curl into him yourself.

“Wake up sleepy girl. You have to drive,” said Dean. He sat you upright and watched you stretch with a smile. “Not the most exciting date in the world.”

“I had fun. You guys want to come by my place around six?” you asked, catching his sleepy nod. “Don’t forget your power drill.”

“Oh, wouldn’t  _dream_  of it,” said Dean, laughing quietly.

“You are so freaking dirty,” you said, ruffling his head as you walked around the couch.

“I’ll bring your tank top over. You wear that shirt home,” he said, moving Gracie so she didn’t wake and picking her up. He followed you over as you put on your shoes, his hair sticking every which way and you thought he somehow looked even cuter if that was possible.

“Goodnight,” he said, leaning down to kiss your cheek. He pulled back for just a moment before glancing down to your lips, eyes meeting yours. He pressed his soft lips to yours, short and sweet, your body feeling tingly and pleasant at the touch, wanting more when he moved away. “Uh, text me when you get home so I know you got there okay.”

“S-sure,” you said, trying to get some of your senses back. “Goodnight, Dean.”

You heard him lock up behind you as you went down his front steps, the porch light going off when you got in your car. Your face was starting to hurt from the wide smile you wore. Even by the time you were crawling into bed at eleven it was still there. 

You didn’t realize until your alarm was going off the next morning, dragging yourself into the bathroom to get ready, that you’d worn his shirt to bed. It made you smile again until you heard your phone ring.

“Who’s the asshole calling me at six in the morning…” you muttered, snatching the phone without looking. “Hello?”

“Hey, do you want me to bring anything to dinner? Good morning by the way,” said Dean, his voice light and happy.

“Oh, um, good morning,” you said, scratching your head. “Uhm, no I don’t think so. There’s just the three of us,” you said.

“Okay,” he said. 

“Dean,” you said, walking over to your closet to pick out your clothes for the day. “Did you call just to say good morning?”

“Maybe. I’m a hopeless romantic. I can’t help it,” said Dean, an actual laugh coming out of you. “I made grumpy laugh. I must be special.”

“You must be,” you said, picking out a pretty sundress and grabbing a cardigan. “I’ll see you tonight Dean.”

“See you soon sweetheart,” he said, hanging up. You were filled up with that fuzzy good feeling again as you got ready for work, loving how it turned to excitement on your way in about seeing him again.

But in all your excitement, as you were helping some of the kids put their backpacks in their cubbies when they got in, you realized you never packed a lunch. You could suffer through another day of crappy cafeteria food you supposed. 

“Ms. Y/L/N?” asked Gracie, holding out a tupperware container when you turned around. You raised an eyebrow, not recognizing it as one of yours. “Daddy said you’d probably forget to make your lunch.”

“I did in fact,” you said, finding last night’s leftovers inside. “Your daddy is a very thoughtful person.”

Another small child ran over and said something about legos and off she went, leaving you with a thankful stomach. You went to your desk and popped it in your drawer, pulling out your phone before class actually started.

_Thanks for lunch. You’re too sweet._

_**What are boyfriends for? ;)** _

_Smooth way of making this official._

**_So we’re really dating now? Awesome._ **

_Your’s only Winchester ;)_

_**Thank God I forgot to pack that lunch.** _

You smiled and put your phone away when the bell rang, students sliding into their seats. 

You were pretty happy he’d forgotten that lunch too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Dean spend another evening together and think they’ve found a good thing with each other…

Dean had your screen door fixed by the time you were serving up some seared steak tacos. Was it way fancier than your normal Tuesday night dinner? Of course but Dean and Gracie were loving it, like they didn’t treat themselves all that often to a nice meal.

“Daddy, can Ms. Y/L/N make dinner from now on?” asked Gracie, popping her last bite in her mouth. Dean gave her a scowl and Gracie laughed. “Please?”

“We have to behave if we want her to invite us back over,” said Dean. You ruffled his hair and got up, opening up your fridge.

“Hey Gracie, you want some dessert?” you asked. She popped out of her chair and ran over as you handed her a Klondike bar.

“Thank you,” she said, tearing open the wrapper. You pulled one out for you and Dean and sat them on the counter, watching him already help put the dishes away in your dishwasher.

“So Dean,” you said, holding out his ice cream. “What would you do for a Klondike bar?”

“You obviously,” he said, taking it from you with a laugh. You showed him where the pan went and grabbed your ice cream.

“S’low fat. I pretend it’s okay to eat this way,” you said. Dean nodded and took a bite off the corner of yours when you had yours in your mouth. “You’re officially an ice cream thief, you know that?”

“You wanna be the cop and I’ll be the bad boy then?” he teased, tossing his wrapper in the trash. Gracie was bouncing around with her new found energy in the background and you got an idea. 

“I got a frisbee in the hall closet if you want to toss that around out back,” you said. Dean took off and you helped Gracie clean up her hands, showing her out your back door to your small backyard.

“Alright ladies, who wants to play?” asked Dean, popping outside as you walked around barefoot in the grass. Dean threw it over to Gracie who had to run to catch it. Dean pulled off his socks and stood a ways off, catching the frisbee one handed from Gracie, tossing it over to you. You caught it and threw it over to Gracie, the three of you settling into a rythymn, Dean ocassionally making a dramatic dive to make you both laugh. You saw the sky start to darken and a few drops of rain start so spit. 

“I’m gonna have to buy something better than a frisbee,” you said when you shoved it back in your hall closet, Dean waiting outside the bathroom for Gracie.

“Y/N, you don’t have to do that,” said Dean. You cocked your head and sighed.

“Fine but start stashing a soccer ball or something in your trunk so she’s got something to play with when she comes over,” you said, walking over to your laundry room. You came back with his shirt from the night before. “I washed it for you.”

“You can keep it,” said Dean. “You were going to steal it eventually anyways.”

“Just wait until it gets cold out again. Your hoodies and henleys are mine,” you said, Dean chuckling and throwing his arms over your shoulders, looking down at you. “What?”

“It’s almost summer. You really think I’ll make it that long?” asked Dean. 

“You’ve done alright so far,” you said, giving him a smile. He raised an eyebrow and you saw his eyes light up with a laugh.

“It’s been twelve hours sweetheart,” he said. 

“Pretty good twelve hours,” you said, throwing your arms up around his neck. “I really like you Dean.”

“I like you too,” he said, leaning his head in. You tilted your head up, feeling his soft lips on yours. He pulled back, letting them brush against yours and you thought maybe that was it. He said he had to ease into this after all. “You’re what I needed.”

He was kissing you again, a bit harder now. You pushed back and he smiled, moving his mouth wider, teasingly inviting you in. The second you went for it, he did the same, swallowing down the small barely there gasp that he’d created. You could feel his hands on your back, one resting on your neck, fingertips dipping in your hair, the other one pressing against the small of your back.

He pressed you right up against him and you shot a hand up to run through his hair, tugging it accidentally but finding out very quickly he’d liked that. You kept running through it, one hand on his massive bicep, floating in the good feeling flowing through your veins.

“Daddy,” you both heard Gracie say from behind Dean. You stopped and broke apart, not hearing her leave the bathroom. “Were you kissing Ms. Y/L/N?”

“Yes munchkin,” said Dean, kneeling down. “When adults are dating, they kiss each other.”

“I know that,” she said, looking up at you and back at her father. Dean threw you a glance and you saw her laugh when his gaze wasn’t on her. “Why’s Daddy look so worried Ms. Y/L/N?”

“Gracie,” you said, Dean giving you a nod. “Your Daddy and me want to make sure you’re comfortable with…”

“Y/N is going to be around a lot, sweetie. We’re going to kiss and hold hands and we both know you haven’t seen me like that before. Y/N and I want you to know you can talk to us, both of us, if something bothers you or upsets you. All three of us are going to figure this out together,” said Dean. You gave her a smile but she looked at the two of you like you were nuts. 

“Daddy’s happy. Ms. Y/L/N’s happy. I’m really, really,  _really_  happy. Why would I be upset?” she asked. You shook your head and gave Dean a smile.

“Well, alright then,” said Dean, throwing an arm over your shoulder, wrapping the other around Gracie and pulling you both in for a hug. “Gracie, want Y/N to come over to dinner tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Maybe she can teach you how to cook,” said Gracie. You held up a hand for a high five and had it swatted away by Dean. 

“Women,” said Dean, shaking his head. He stood up with Gracie under his arm, practically hanging upside down. “We will see you at six sweetheart.”

He gave you a kiss and started to walk away when Gracie started grabbing for you. Dean spun her upright so she could give you a hug. You honestly couldn’t understand why someone wouldn’t give Dean a chance because he had a daughter. Then again, you were really glad those other people had screwed up and given you a shot at them.

“Night Ms. Y/L/N,” said Gracie. Dean gave you a wave as he grabbed his drill with his other hand.

“Text me when you guys get home,” you said. Dean laughed as he walked out your front door.

“That’s my line,” he said.

“I like you dorks. Just text me, would ya?” you asked, Dean nodding his head.

“Night. See you at dinner.”

 

“Gracie, what are you doing here?” you asked when she popped in the doorway, going through one last run through of tomorrow’s lesson plan. You were ready to head home yourself and looking at the clock, all the kids should be long gone by now.

“Daddy’s car isn’t outside,” she said, looking up worried. You gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed your coat and purse.

“I’m sure Dean is just late. I’ll wait outside with you sweetie,” you said, locking up your classroom and heading down the hall with her. Gracie took a seat on one of the steps outside as you called Dean’s cell.

There was no answer. You called again and nothing. You looked at the time again and it wasn’t like he was five or ten minutes late. School ended nearly an hour ago.

“Gracie, come here,” you said, holding out your hand. She took it and you went back inside, heading for the main office.

“Y/N, what’s…Hi Gracie,” said the school’s admin, Sherry. “What’s up guys?”

“Gracie’s dad picks her up from school everyday and he’s not here. Do we have an…” you said, leaning in close. “An emergency contact? An alternate or something? This guy is never late.”

“Yeah I think her Uncle is listed, let me check,” said Sherry, typing away at the computer for a minute. “A Sam Winchester. Want me to call or you?”

“I’ll do it,” you said, jotting down the number. The phone rang and you watched Sherry wave her hand to hold you off. She hung up quickly and gave you a look. “What.”

“Her Uncle will be here in just a minute,” said Sherry before leaning in close. “Family emergency sounds like.”

You gulped and tried to stay calm, knowing the five year old staring up at you was only relaxed because you were.

“We’ll wait for him outside,” you said, walking with Gracie out front. Gracie was quiet for a minute, watching your face.

“Ms. Y/L/N, do you love Daddy?” she asked. 

“I like your Daddy very much. I like you too sweetie,” you said, her face scrunching up.

“That’s what Daddy said when I asked him at breakfast,” she said, a pout on her face. “I wanna know when you love each other, okay?”

“You’ll be the first to know, Gracie,” you said, giving her hand a little squeeze. It was only a minute later when a car pulled up fast, Sam jumping out of the drivers seat.

“Hi Gracie,” said Sam, walking over, scooping her up. “Hey Y/N.”

“Hi Sam,” you said, giving him a nod, surprised he remembered your name.

“Where’s Daddy?” asked Gracie. Sam had a grimace on his face and Gracie started to frown. “Uncle Sammy…”

“Daddy got hurt at work, sweetie. I’m going to take you to see him, okay?” said Sam, Gracie clinging to him harder. You glanced down and saw Sam’s feet start to walk away. “Y/N, you riding with us or you want to drive yourself?”

“What?” you asked, snapping you out of your haze. Sam smiled a little and grabbed your hand. 

“I’ll drive. You’re shook up,” he said, pulling you along with him. You watched him put her in his backseat as you got in the front. Soon you were on the highway, wanting to ask a million questions but keeping your mouth shut. “Y/N.”

“Hmm?” you asked, snapping your head around. Sam put a hand on your shoulder and you felt a bit better.

“Thanks for staying with her. It means a lot to Dean and to me,” said Sam.

“I’d never leave her alone,” you said. “What happened?”

“I don’t really know,” said Sam. “I’m his emergency contact and I got a call about an hour and a half ago. When I went to the hospital they said he was in surgery. Then I remembered Gracie and ran back to get her.”

“Surgery? He works construction, Sam. Anything could have-”

“He’ll be okay Y/N,” said Sam, a tiny smile on his face. “The date must have gone good.”

“He actually told me to go after that first one. We kind of made up Monday and we’re dating now,” you said, resting your elbow against the window, putting your head in it. “I’m really overreacting aren’t I. I mean, you’re his brother and you’re not freaking out.”

“You’re his girlfriend. You have every right to freak out yet you’re not for her sake,” said Sam, glad he’d chucked a pair of headphones on Gracie before you left. “I’m totally freaking out by the way. You’re keeping me calm actually.”

“I’m keeping you calm? How?” you asked, Sam pulling off the highway towards the local hospital.

“I don’t know. Dean doesn’t let people in and especially not that fast,” said Sam. “You’re special.”

“I am not special,” you said. “I’m a kindergarten teacher.”

“Well today you’re a member of the Winchester family,” he said, gliding down a street and pulling into a parking lot. “Let’s go check on our guy.”

 

Your leg was bouncing like crazy. You weren’t allowed to see Dean on the account of not being family thing. Sam and Gracie had gone down the hall into a room about ten minutes ago and you eyes were on the door like glue.

Finally, it opened and Sam came out with a smile. Smiles were good you told yourself.

“Hey,” said Sam, kneeling down next to you. “He’s alright. Lost a fight with a nail gun but he’s okay.”

“ _A nail gun_? Are you serious?” you said, Sam patting your leg.

“He only got hit twice. One hit the side of his head. Helmet took the brunt of it so only a mild grade concussion. He can’t drive for two weeks, has to stay at home and rest. I told him to quit and take the job our buddy Benny’s been offering for the past two months at a garage. It’s a heck of a lot safer. Hours and pay are better too, pretty sure he already decided to call him once he’s feeling up to it. He-”

“Sam, where’d the other one hit,” you said. He sighed and ran a finger over your leg. 

“One nicked his femoral artery,” said Sam, your eyes going wide. “He got his belt around it fast and they stopped the bleeding quickly. I swear, Y/N, he’s okay. He’s just going to be laid up for a few weeks until he gets better.”

“Okay,” you said, nodding to yourself. “Thanks Sam.”

“You want a lift home? I don’t know if they’ll let him have any visitors tonight,” said Sam. You smiled and Sam shook his head. “I’ll work on the nurses, try to get you in.”

“Thanks. Let me know if any of you guys need something. I can go run and grab it, try to be useful,” you said. Sam looked around and grabbed your hand. “Sam what are-”

“You want to see your boyfriend and he wants to see you and I’m almost 6′5″, they’ll deal with it,” said Sam, walking you down the hall and into Dean’s room where Gracie was curled up on the bed with Dean.

“ _Hey pretty girl_ ,” said Dean, a giggle escaping him. “Sammy brought me pretty girl.”

“Oh, he’s kind of drugged up to here too at the moment,” said Sam, pulling the door shut.

“Hi Dean,” you said, walking over to the side of the bed, holding his hand. “Rough day?”

“Nothing you can’t make better,” he said, running a hand up and down Gracie’s back. “I was supposed to make dinner tonight, wasn’t I? Darn it.”

“It’s okay,” you said, running a hand over his head, avoiding the bandage there. He looked tired but you knew with a concussion they weren’t going to let him sleep. You took a seat and sat there with him, getting to know Sam, drawing a few pictures with Gracie, Dean talking along with you when he wasn’t hopped up on meds. 

“Alright guys,” said Dean when it was getting late. “Somebody needs to take Gracie home-”

“Daddy,” she whined, hugging him tight.

“ _Somebody_  needs to go home with Gracie and spend the night with her, make sure she gets to school and everything okay. Sam, you wouldn’t mind staying with your big brother and keeping me company, would you?” asked Dean.

“No, not at all,” said Sam. You glanced to Dean nervously who had a big smile on his face.

“Y/N, can you please take Gracie home and spend the night with her? It’d mean the world to me. I don’t want her staying here all night. My girls have school in the morning,” said Dean, giving your hand a squeeze.

For some reason, even if you were perfectly fine to handle a group of fifteen of them during the day, the thought of one at night kind of terrified you.

“Please,” said Dean quietly. “You’re one of the few people I trust with her.”

“Of course Dean,” you said. Sam handed you his keys and you were surprised when Gracie reached around to grab hold of you. “Want to say night to Daddy?”

“Love you,” she said, kissing his cheek and giving him another hug. “Night Uncle Sammy.”

“Night Gracie,” said Sam.

“Night munchkin,” said Dean, waving for you to lean down, giving you a fast kiss. “You girls take care of each other. Love you.”

You picked up Gracie and gave him a look. He shrugged, probably the drugs talking for him.

“Night, Dean. Sam, I’ll give you a call around lunch time, see if he’s discharged yet. Otherwise we’ll stop by after school,” you said.

“You got it,” said Sam.

“Y/N,” said Dean as you adjusted Gracie, finding her a lot heavier than you would have thought. “I meant it.”

“Get better, Dean,” you said, giving him a smile. Gracie was half-asleep by the time you got her in the car, passed out by the time you got to Dean’s house. It was past ten and Gracie was exhausted. You dropped her backpack by the stairs and walked up them, not sure where you were going. You poked your head in a room and saw it was kind of plain, meant for a guest. You looked across the hall and smiled when you flipped on the light. 

It was pretty light blue, clouds on the wall, nice white furniture in the room along with a huge stack of books. You sat Gracie down and she all but fell back asleep.

“Where’s your pajamas sweetie?” you asked her. She pointed at the dresser behind you and yawned. You opened a drawer and found it full of socks, finally finding the right one at the bottom. You grabbed a black tee that had princess written on it and the matching purple shorts.

“I’m cold,” she said, refusing to take off her pants.

“I’ll get you a blanket sweetheart,” you said, handing her the shorts. You looked around the room, spotting a nice fleece one on a chair, glad to find she’d changed and crawled under the sheets while you were looking. You laid it over top of her and tucked it in a little.

“Bobby,” she said, pointing at a teddy bear in the corner of the room. You picked it up and gave it to her, watching her burrow her head into it.

“Your Daddy’s okay sweetie,” you said, rubbing up and down her back. 

“Promise?” she asked.

“I promise,” you said, giving her a hug.

“Can I have a story?” she asked. It was late but you didn’t see the harm in it. You nodded your head and she handed you the Harry Potter book on her beside table. You sat on her bed and then lay down when she moved over. She rested her head on your shoulder and you opened the book up to where it was marked off. You started talking and in no time at all she was out like a light. You couldn’t move without waking her and fuck it, she probably wouldn’t sleep even if you tried to leave.

 

Getting a five year old ready in the morning was harder than you thought, everything taking twice as long as you thought it would. You barely had a shoe on her before the bus was outside and she was taking off. You chugged the cup of coffee you made and dashed outside, no time to go home and change, barely getting in on time to go to your staff meeting.

“Have a rough night, Y/L/N?” someone teased and you practically growled. 

“Yeah, Y/N. Get lucky for once?” asked another. The principal looked ready to say something but you shook your head. Yeah, they liked to tease you because you were new this year and normally you gave it right back and everyone had a good time with it. 

“Sweet Y/N messing around on a school night? I don’t-”

“Please stop  _talking_ ,” you said, their jaws snapping shut at your tone. 

“Y/N,” asked your boss and you sighed. “Are you alright?”

“My boyfriend’s in the hospital. He’s fine. I’m fine. Just a long night,” you said, rubbing your eyes. “We’re supposed to talk about state tests coming up, right?”

“Go home, Y/N. Take a minute for yourself, put on some fresh clothes, alright?” said the principal. “We’ll stick in Bill Nye this morning and I’ll watch them for an hour, okay?”

“Sir, I’m supposed to be here to teach. What’s going on in my personal life shouldn’t affect my professional one,” you said.

“Y/N, your tenure got approved two weeks ago. Stop worrying and go home and take care of yourself for an hour. That’s an order,” he said. 

“I got tenure?” you asked. “But I’ve only been here a year.”

“The two assholes ragging on you this morning recomended you for early consideration,” said your boss. You smiled at your friends who were mouthing at you to go. “You gonna go home or are we gonna have to drag you out of here?”

“I’ll be back in an hour,” you said, grabbing your bag and leaving. “Thank you.”

 

“Ms. Y/L/N,” said Gracie when you were driving her home from school, Sam swinging by earlier to grab his car and take Dean home. “Are you gonna help Daddy?”

“Of course sweetie,” you said. “You got to be a big girl and help him out too, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, staring out the window, wanting to get home to see Dean.

“Hey Gracie,” you said when you were stopped at a red light. “When we aren’t at school or doing school stuff, you don’t have to call me Ms. Y/L/N.”

“Okay,” she said. The light turned green and you went along again, hoping to coax out of her what that meant. “Daddy calls you Y/N.”

“You can call me that if you want,” you said, turning down a side street and then another and another, finding your way into suburbia where Sam’s car was parked in the driveway. Dean’s was beside it and you parked behind him, helping Gracie out.

“Y/N, will you sleepover again?” she asked.

“Yeah, Gracie. Unless Dean doesn’t want me to,” you said. She smiled like you were a fool for thinking such a thing. “Come on, let’s go see your Daddy.”

She had the front door open by the time you had her backpack over your shoulder. She was on top of Dean who was laying on the couch, giving you a wave as she hugged him.

“I missed you too,” said Dean. You put the bags down and looked around, the house not in the mess you’d left it in that morning. You spotted Sam come down the hall and you were grateful he had a brother like that.

“Gracie, your snack is in the kitchen if you want,” said Sam. She climbed off Dean carefully and went down the hall. “Y/N, come here since he’s gonna fib and tell you he’s allowed to do stuff he isn’t.”

“Tattle tale,” said Dean, sitting upright, Sam’s hand on his shoulder shoving him back down. “Dude.”

“Rest, asshole,” said Sam, taking a seat in Dean’s recliner as you sat at the end of the couch, putting Dean’s feet on your lap. “I wrote it down but no driving for two weeks, no walking without his crutches for one. Keep off his feet and change the bandage on his leg at least once a day.”

“Sam. The first time Y/N sees me without pants on  _is not_  going to be to change a freaking band aid. I got this,” said Dean, rolling his eyes. 

“The being a pain in the ass is chronic,” said Sam, smacking Dean in the shoulder. “Oh, and his cholesterol is okay but doc said he should cool it with the ice cream every night if he wants to keep in shape-”

“Shut up! What are you mom?” asked Dean, throwing a pillow over his face.

“Hey, be glad Dad’s the one that picked up the phone. He’s handling mom,” said Sam. “Now stop acting like a kid and let us take care of you.”

“Y/N you’ve done more than enough, really,” said Dean, pulling his pillow away. “I know you’ve got stuff to do and…”

You could feel both their eyes on you, where you looked at your lap, playing with the bottom of Dean’s pajama pants. If Dean really didn’t want you around, you’d go. You wanted to help though and you had no idea what was acceptable and what was too much at this point in the game.

“Sweetheart,” said Dean, rubbing his foot against your leg. You looked over at him and he looked shy. “If you want to help you can. I don’t want you to feel like you have to though.”

“If I was in your shoes, you’d be waiting on me hand and foot, wouldn’t you?” you asked, giving him a smile. He nodded and looked over to Sam who was ready to voice his affirmations. 

“Sam can we have a minute? Make sure Gracie eats her carrots. She’s been skipping them lately,” said Dean. Sam gave Dean’s head a gentle ruffle and soon he was sighing over to you. “This is not how I wanted this to start out.”

“We aren’t a traditional couple. Who cares?” you said. “Can I…will you let me help you and Gracie?”

“Me and Gracie,” said Dean to himself. “We’re really lucky to have you, aren’t we?”

“I’m not biased or anything but I am  _pretty awesome_ ,” you said, a laugh coming from Dean. You’d missed that sound.

“Yes you can help. Gracie wants you to sleepover she said like last night. Sam can pull-”

“I took care of one child, how hard can two be?” you asked Dean waving you to come closer. You stood and Dean sat up, making a space for you. You sat down but you could tell he really wanted to lay down again. “S’okay.”

Dean leaned back against you, resting his head in your lap and closing his eyes.

“How’d it go last night?” asked Dean. “She was probably scared.”

“A little. I got her changed and we read Harry Potter before I passed out in bed with her,” you said.

“Pro tip, buy your kid a comfy ass bed because odds are, you’re gonna fall asleep in it at some point with them half on top of you,” said Dean. “Still wants to sleep in mine half the time though.”

“Do you have a comfy ass bed?” you asked, giving Dean a smirk.

“Very. You can sleep in it tonight if you’d like,” said Dean. 

“I’ll take the guest room,” you said. Dean looked like he was going to protest but your shushed him. “You’re hurt and I’m going to be paranoid about kicking you in my sleep.”

“I have ten stitches in my leg and three in my head. I’m not-”

“Dean,” you said. “Femoral artery. Kind of a tad serious.”

“Don’t remind me,” said Dean, running a hand through his hair. He reached and grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers together with yours. “I kind of freaked out about that last night after you guys left. I needed you to get her out of there so she didn’t see me like that.”

“You’re a really good dad,” you said. Dean shrugged but you poked him in the cheek so he looked up. “Hey, I’ve met a lot of dads. You’re the best one I’ve ever known.”

“I forgot to make Gracie her lunch three days in a row,” said Dean, last week feeling like forever ago. “Oh yeah, world’s best dad right here.”

“She’s smart, independent, kind, funny, friendly. She taught Mike to tie his shoes. She stood up for Jessie when some other kids were picking on her. She listens and rarely acts up. Yeah, Mr. solo act, you’re doing an amazing job all on your own,” you said, Dean tilting his head. “I know you’re proud of her. Be proud of yourself too. You deserve it.”

“Did…did Sam…” asked Dean, blinking up curiously. You stared back confused and he shook it off. “That’s a conversation for another day. How about you keep telling me how great I am instead?”

“Not cocky in the  _slightest_ ,” you said, slouching down, spotting the sleepiness in Dean’s eyes. “Have you slept yet?”

“No. I wanted to stay awake for you two. I’m about two seconds from passing out though,” said Dean, shutting his eyes.

“Sam? Can he sleep yet?” you shouted and you heard Dean grumble. 

“Yeah,” said Sam, coming down the hall with Gracie on his shoulders. “He’s okay to now.”

“Gracie’s got practice at five,” said Dean, sitting up, pushing you off the couch. “Y/N’s got work stuff I’m sure and Sam…I don’t know what your lazy butt does all day.”

“Lawyer ya bum,” said Sam, moving Dean’s pillow. 

“Well whatever it is you three do, go do it. I’m gonna take a nap,” said Dean, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch over himself.

“I’ll take Gracie to practice,” you said, Sam putting her down. “Hey, we’ve got the zoo tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah!” she said, relaxing more and more now that she saw Dean was home.

“How about you go play and I’ll take you to soccer in a little while?” you asked. She took off upstairs and you couldn’t help but see the smile on Dean’s face as he fell asleep. “What’s he so happy about?”

“You know last night when he was in freak out mode, it wasn’t just about something happening to him and leaving her alone,” said Sam, walking down the hall to the kitchen with you on his heels. You glanced back over your shoulder where Dean was passed out on the couch. “He thought he was asking too much, that you’d decide you couldn’t handle the kid thing.”

“For a smart guy he really can be a dumbass,” you said, Sam biting back his laugh.

“He sure can. He honestly hasn’t smiled when she isn’t around in a long time Y/N. Now he just does it for no reason. I know you guys are really new to this but thanks for everything,” he said.

“Sam, I didn’t do anything,” you said.

“Yeah you did. Trust me, he’s the older one but I’m protective as Hell of him after what happened with her leaving him like that. You got my seal of approval,” said Sam. He grabbed a sheet of paper and the calendar off the fridge. “Alright, let’s figure out our schedules so we can keep things as normal as possible around here.”

“Thanks Sammy,” you said, watching his eyebrow raise. “Sorry, Sam. Sammy’s a family thing, right?”

“Everyone in this house can call me that, including you. So what’s your weekend look like?”

 

You were just about asleep in the guest room down the hall, some clothes ready for work in the morning, thankful it was a field trip day and you didn’t have to focus on trying to teach. Your phone buzzed and you grabbed it.

_**Can you come here?** _

You stood up and walked down the hall, Dean laying in bed, one of Gracie’s stuffed animals shoved in the other side where she gave it to him earlier.

“Need something?” you asked coming inside. 

“It’s supposed to be sunny tomorrow. Can you make sure Gracie gets her sunscreen packed in her bag? She burns easy,” said Dean.

“Yes I will pack her sunscreen you adorable man,” you said, stepping inside and fixing his blankets for him. You gave him a kiss on the cheek before he was reaching and pulling you in for a proper one. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Night,” he said, giving your hand a squeeze before you walked away. “Wait. Why-”

“Because you and Gracie make me happy. Now go to bed handsome,” you said.

“See you in the morning sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s doing his best to take it easy at home while the reader runs into a few unexpected issues while helping out…

You’d snuck into Dean’s room just before his alarm went off, wanting him to get the extra rest. Getting Gracie ready was easier today now that you realized you couldn’t assume she would do things as quickly as you. You even had extra time after making breakfast somehow.

“Y/N? You guys still here?” shouted Dean from upstairs, Gracie giggling as she slurped up the last of her milk.

“I think your dad’s up,” you said, handing her the box of cereal. “Want to help me bring him breakfast?”

“He likes bacon for breakfast,” she said, watching you grab a bowl and spoon, carrying the milk up on a tray, waving for her to follow.

“Well today Dean is getting cheerios. He can cut back on the grease,” you said, Gracie taking the lead up the stairs. She pushed Dean’s door open and he looked better than the day before, a sleepy smile on his cheeks. “Morning Dean.”

“Morning girls,” said Dean, Gracie crawling up on the bed, handing him the cereal. “I was hoping for something a little more bacon-y.”

“You need to cut back on the grease,” Gracie said, Dean tilting his head at you.

“Turning my own daughter against me,” he said tsking you. “Here I thought we had something special, Y/N.”

“Yeah, yeah, eat your heart healthy grains and we can have a pizza tonight. How’s that sound?” you asked, Dean nodding his head.

“I’ll let it slide this time, Y/L/N only because you’re really cute. Got me?” he said, pointing at you with a smirk.

“Uh, huh,” you said, handing him the tray and propping up his pillows. Dean poured his cereal out as Gracie played with the ends of her hair, looking at your side braid, trying to do the same thing. “Want me to braid your hair Gracie?”

“Go for it. I can barely handle a pony tail,” said Dean. You grabbed her hairbrush from her bathroom and sat down behind her on the bed, Dean smiling at the two of you as you bunched up her hair and started weaving it together.

“Got any plans today, Dean?” you asked, wrapping a hair tie around the end, giving it a little tug. Gracie was practically fawning over it and your heart melted a little when she climbed into your lap to give you a hug. “You’re welcome.”

“Um, call Benny, figure out when I can start at the garage. I’m sure Sam told him I’m worse than I am so Benny’ll probably not let me start for a month at least. Other than that, I guess do some chores,” he said, catching your eyebrow raise. “I meant sit in bed and watch TV and play video games all day.”

“Ah, your daddy is a very smart man, Gracie,” you said, picking her up and setting her down. “Be back in two seconds.”

You were glad you spotted the clock because you had just enough time to get her shoes on and backpack, ushering her out the door and watch her get on the bus.

“Hey Dean,” you said, walking back upstairs. “I mean it. Don’t get that ass out of bed today unless you have to. You’re recovering from major surgery.”

“Can you grab some stuff for me from downstairs then? I wouldn’t want to find out what happens when I break teacher’s rules,” he said, giving you a smirk again, this one much dirtier.

“No you wouldn’t,” you said, grabbing a pad of paper from the desk in the corner of the room covered in drawings and the father’s day card the kids made in class the week before.

“Hey, come here,” said Dean, patting the side of the bed. You got in next to him, handing him the pad but his arm fell around your shoulders instead. “Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? I feel like I’m dumping Gracie on you, taking advantage of you and I don’t-”

“I just said you were smart like two minutes ago. Don’t be a dumbass now,” you said. “I like you. A lot. You’re my boyfriend. I want to take care of my boyfriend and his daughter. I enjoy spending time with both of you. Can you please stop asking me stuff like that? It makes me think you’re going to break up with me before we even got started.”

“I’m sorry,” said Dean, moving his arm away from you. “I’m still a bit scared is all, the way Gracie looks at you…it’ll break her if you left now. Me too.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you said, Dean moving his arm back around your shoulders, pulling you into him. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll try not to be so stupid from now on,” said Dean, pressing a kiss to your lips. You felt him open his mouth more than before, teasing you in, delving deeper into your own mouth and before long he had a hand on the back of your neck, your hands fisting in his shirt. Then he pulled away panting with a cheeky smile on his face. “Just a little something to get you through the day.”

“I will gladly have all the hot make out session you want Winchester,” you said, throwing him a smirk. “But that’s as far as it goes until you’re feeling better.”

“We’ll see about that. There’s plenty of things I can do without exerting myself,” he said. You raised an eyebrow as he started writing down a list of things for you to bring up, some snacks and drinks, other things like his computer or a couple movies.

“I am not doing some teacher role play with you,” you said, shaking your head.

“Good. I like cops and bad boys better,” said Dean, whispering in your ear. “Or bad girls.”

“Such a sweet guy like you was bound to have a dirty side,” you said, taking his list from him. You were back in five minutes, taking his old tray away, making sure his crutches were close and the path to the bathroom was clear. “You good for the day? You need anything call me or Sam. It’s field trip day so Gracie and I’ll probably be a little earlier than normal.”

“I’m all set. Have a good day, sweetheart,” said Dean, giving you a kiss on the cheek. “Drive safe.”

 

You were having a perfectly great day until your phone rang two minutes after coming home to Dean.

“Y/N? We’ll be by around seven, okay? Your dad got lost on the turnpike again. We’ll see you soon honey. Bye!” your mom said before hanging up, once again not giving you a chance to speak.

“Shit,” you said, Gracie with her painted cheetah face scowling up at you. “Sorry Gracie. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Can I go play outside?” she asked. You nodded.

“Stay in the backyard, munchkin,” you said, going upstairs to help Dean. He gave you a scowl himself but didn’t say anything until you two were on the back porch swing, watching you sigh heavily.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. “You look sad.”

“I forgot my parent’s are coming into town for dinner tonight. They’re on their way up north for their annual vacation,” you said, kicking the swing, Dean nodding his head.

“Hey, go hang out with them, I don’t mind. You probably don’t see them that often, right?” he asked. You didn’t but you knew you’d have a good time with the Winchesters whereas with them it normally ended in you feeling crappy about yourself. “Y/N.”

“I’d rather be with you guys,” you said. Dean hummed and then smiled.

“Why don’t you have them over here for dinner? It’s not like ordering another pizza is hard. I got to meet them eventually, right?” he asked.

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea,” you said. “They’re kind of the eat in a five start restaurant type, not pizza off a paper plate.”

“They raised you. They can’t be  _that bad_ ,” said Dean.

“Alright,” you said, pulling out your phone, hoping this didn’t turn into a nightmare.

Dean invited Sam over for dinner too to try and help you relax. But he was going to be late and grab the food on the way over. It was a little after seven when you heard the car out front and the doorbell ring. 

“I got it,” you said, hoping up, Dean taking a little longer to get to his feet. When you swung open the door, your parents seemed in a good enough mood. “Hi.”

“Hello honey,” said your dad, stepping inside and giving you a hug. You mother did the same as she looked around. “This is cozy.”

You fought back your eye roll, knowing that was code for he’s not wealthy. 

“This is Dean,” you said, waving your arm as Dean stood next to you on his crutches. “My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you both,” said Dean, doing his best to hold out a hand with the crutches under him, your parents being polite but you already saw they didn’t like him.

“How’d you injure yourself if you don’t mind me asking?” asked your dad, pointing at Dean’s leg.

“Accident with a nail gun at work. Thankfully nothing serious,” said Dean, sensing their confusion. “I work construction. Well,  _worked_ construction. I got a new job as a mechanic today. Should be much safer so the girls won’t worry so much.”

“Girls?” asked your mom. 

“Hi!” said Gracie, running out from the kitchen on cue, a juice box in her hand. “I’m Gracie.”

“Hi Gracie,” said your mom and dad, both looking at you like you were nuts.

“You have a daughter?” asked your mom to Dean and you saw him look over at you, finally understanding why you didn’t want them here. 

“Yeah. Gracie, can you go play in your room for a minute, munchkin?” asked Dean, sensing this wasn’t going to end well. When the four of you heard the door shut, your mom shook her head.

“Mom, really?” you said, rolling your eyes.

“I mean, okay, he’s a little  _older_  than I thought he was going to be and I can look past that but Y/N, I mean, what happened to that nice boy in college? The architect guy?”

“He cheated on me! With my so called best friend! Why do you think I broke up with him!” you said, trying to not raise your voice. “What does that-”

“Dean, I’m sure you’re a great guy but Y/N,  _come on_ ,” said your dad, Dean quietly watching your fury build. “You can do better. I mean he has a kid.”

“I love that kid,” you said, stepping around them and throwing open the front door. “Get out of this house and don’t speak to me unless you’re ready to welcome them into your life with open arms because I am not leaving them.”

“Y/N! Don’t speak to us like that,” said your dad.

“I love you both. I do, but you have been nothing but awful, stuck up, pricks since I was old enough to know better. When you’re ready to apologize to Dean and Gracie, give me a call. Maybe Dean can teach you both how to be a good parent. Until then, please leave,” you said, hand on the door. Your parents shared a look and walked away without a word, leaving you to close up with Dean watching you carefully. “What.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said. “Stick up for us like that.”

“Yeah, well, they insulted people I care about so fuck them,” you said, heading for his kitchen. “I may or may not drink most of your alcohol tonight.”

“I’ll join you,” said Dean, following after, grabbing you each a glass as you climbed up on the counter and got the bottle from the top shelf. Dean hopped up on the one next to you, pouring you each a drink and then another after you swallowed them down fast. “You love Gracie?”

“I care about her,” you said, rubbing your hand over your face. “I am so glad the school year ends in a couple days. I need to go get drunk.”

“Y/N,” said Dean. “Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not going to say it again, Dean.  _I care about her. I care about you._  I don’t give two shits how old you are, what job you have, how many kids you have. You’re a good person, she’s a good kid and that’s all I fucking care about,” you said with a sigh. “Where is Sam with that damn pizza!”

“Sweetheart,” said Dean, putting his glass down, running his thumb over your cheek, moving away a tear that had escaped. “I should never have pushed you to invite them.”

“No,” you said, sitting up right, looking him in the eye. “It’s better you know now before this gets too far. You should know what I come from in case you change your mind.”

“What was that conversation we had this morning? The one about not being a dumbass?” he asked. “We ain’t leaving you either sweetheart. The Winchesters are head over heels for you.”

“Can I spend the night?” you asked, knowing it hadn’t really been discussed since Gracie only had two days left of school until summer break, one of which Dean would be going with her for her graduation.

“Yeah. Sleep in my bed tonight,” he said, brushing him thumb over your skin again. “Nothing adult, I just want you close.” You nodded and let him rub his hand over your head, calming you down until you no longer felt your blood boiling. You heard the front door open and Sam come down the hall with a couple boxes, raising an eyebrow when he saw the two of you like that.

“I’m guessing meeting the parents didn’t go so well,” said Sam, looking around.

“Not so much,” said Dean. “Mind grabbing Gracie and bringing her down?”

“I can get her,” you said, moving to slide off the counter when Dean’s hand shot out in front of you.

“You’re always taking care of us. Let us take care of you,” said Dean, squeezing your hand. 

“But-”

“Sweetheart, you’re going to run yourself into the ground. Parents need a break from time to time, trust me,” he said. You sighed but let Dean steal a box that the two of you could eat out of, Sam hoping up on the counter a minute later, holding Gracie in his lap as you ate dinner. 

Eventually you eased up, putting on an old movie that had everyone cracking up and kept Gracie up way past her bedtime. Sam helped Dean up to bed as you got Gracie tucked away after a short story, earning a head ruffle from Sam on his way out.

You didn’t have any extra pajamas and Dean nodded at his dresser. You opened a drawer and saw it full of plain black tees. You changed in the bathroom, leaving just your underwear on, coming out to Dean looking almost shyly at you.

“Dude, I’m not wearing a bra to bed. You can look,” you said. 

“You just look really beautiful is all,” said Dean, throwing back the covers for you. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve shared a bed with another adult.”

“Their loss,” you said, walking around and crawling in next to him. “Dean.”

“Hmm?” he asked.

“This is the most comfortable bed I’ve ever laid in. These sheets are like…where did you find these sheets?  _I need these sheets in my life._  I need  _this bed_  in my life,” you said.

“It’s a good thing this is your bed too, huh,” said Dean with a chuckle. “I told you I had a comfy ass bed.”

“Yes you did,” you said, his arm wrapping around you, pulling you a little closer. Your leg brushed up against him and you jerked back, his hand moving to your waist to roll you close again. “Dean…”

“I am covered in stitches and gauze and bandages. You are not going to hurt me, Y/N,” said Dean. “Come on, be my little spoon.”

“Be my little spoon? It’s a miracle you ever got laid in the first place,” you teased, shifting closer to him. His arm that draped over your waist was heavy but nice and you could feel his body heat under the covers. 

“Feeling better since earlier?” he asked softly. He moved a piece of hair that decided to fall in front of your eyes, his green ones looking over different parts of your face, letting himself look closely for the first time.

“Yeah,” you said, giving him a smile as you realized he had freckles. Those would probably come out full force if he spent some time in the sun. They were all over his nose and cheeks, watching them move as he chuckled.

“Good. I can tell it’s working already,” said Dean. “What with the goofy smile on your face.”

“Shut up,” you said, putting your hand on his chest to give him a light shove. “You’re cute, I can’t help it.”

“I am not cute,” he said. “I’m adorable.”

“Yes you really are,” you said, pecking his cheek goodnight. “When did Benny say you could start?”

“At the end of the summer the sweet bastard. He knows I’ll get worker’s comp for a while and this way she’s not stuck at some expensive daycare or babysitter’s that’s going to ignore her half the day,” said Dean. 

“Aw, I like Benny. He sounds nice,” you said, Dean giving you another kiss. “You have nice friends.”

“The one’s that stuck around when I needed them most…they’ll always have my back,” he said. You felt Dean’s fingers playing with the ends of your hair when you smiled and he nodded. “Oh, so she finally figured it out, did she?”

“Wait so _I_ have the whole summer off and  _you_  have the whole summer off and Gracie has it off so doesn’t that mean we can run around like a bunch of kids for the next two and a half months?” you asked, Dean smiling wide.

“I’m gonna take you on so many dates you’re not gonna know what to do with yourself,” he said.

“I think I’ve got some of my own to plan,” you said, fighting back a yawn. 

“Looking forward to it, sweetheart,” said Dean, rolling over and turning off the light. “Night.”

“Night,” you said, snuggling into his chest, falling asleep faster than you had in a long time.

You woke up a few hours later, a thunderstorm overhead when you remembered the weekend was supposed to be constant storms. Dean felt you stir and tugged you back to his chest, nuzzling his head against the back of your neck. Your hand found his and pulled it to your chest, Dean’s lips forming a smile on your skin.

“ _Daddy_ ,” you heard Gracie whine from her room. Another big crack of thunder went off and you heard a pair of little feet down the hall and push the door open. “Daddy.”

“S’just a storm munchkin. Go back to bed,” said Dean. She whined again as the wind whipped and more rain came down, the room flashing with light. 

“Can I stay?” she asked. 

“Do you mind?” he whispered in your ear.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that. She’s an upset five year old. Of course she can stay with us,” you whispered back.

“Come on up, Gracie,” said Dean, sitting up and patting the bed. You moved over, knowing she’d want to be next to him. But she surprised you both by curling into you, putting her bear between Dean and herself. Dean just shrugged when she wasn’t looking and lay back down.

She was all calm after that, tucked in between you two. She took a minute to settle but once she was out, she didn’t budge an inch. Dean gave you a tired smile and reached his arm over to tuck you both beneath it. He mouthed night again and you fell asleep in no time at all.

You hadn’t opened your eyes yet but you were pretty sure you were missing at least one Winchester and it wasn’t the tiny blonde spread out next to you. When you blinked open your eyes Gracie’s hair was all over the place, sleeping on her stomach, leg half off the bed, one arm over her teddy bear. You leaned up, and twisted each direction, Dean’s bathroom open wide which meant…

“Want some breakfast?” said Dean, walking in on his crutches, seeing the look on your face. “I was just making her bed, I wasn’t downstairs, I promise.”

“You’re too sweet,” you said, stretching in bed and plopping back down. “It’s only been a few days. Let’s have you take it easy today, alright?”

“Well it is supposed to pour for the foreseeable future so I plan on being a lazy ass all day,” he said. You turned your head to Gracie and Dean laughed. “She’s passed out. You’ll get the hang of swearing and kids soon enough.”

“I’m a kindergarten teacher. I could probably teach you a thing or two,” you said. 

“Well excuse me,” said Dean, making a dramatic wave as you rolled out of bed and wandered over. “I didn’t know I was in the presence of such an  _expert_.”

“Dick,” you said, shoving him playfully before throwing an arm around his back. “Want to have some coffee and watch the rain before she gets up?”

“Yeah,” said Dean quietly. “I’d like that.”

“You okay?” you asked, supporting some of his weight down the stairs until he got his footing at the bottom. 

“I guess that’s one of those things I never told anyone I liked to do, morning coffee on the back porch, the air nice and chilly on a summer day. I thought it was a little weird honestly,” said Dean.

“Come be weird with me then,” you said, guiding the two of you down the hall and pouring yourself some coffee, Dean watching carefully how you liked to make yours, Dean flat out telling you how much cream he liked because you were staring so long.

You carried the mugs out and he took a seat, a few streaks of lightening every so often as you curled up next to him.

“What do you want to do today?” you asked. “Oh, wait. Hold on, okay, yes, yes! We’re doing that.”

“Wow, your coffee kicked in fast,” he teased. “What exactly are we doing?”

“Rainy days are great for baking. Kids like it and we get something yummy at the end of it,” you said, tilting your head. “So, you want to bake with me today?”

“I thought I needed to watch the grease,” he said, throwing his legs over your lap, turning so he could see you better.

“If you want bacon, you can have bacon. I’m not-”

“I’m teasing you, sweetheart. I know I shouldn’t have it  _every_ morning, maybe like only a couple times a week. But baked goods, they’re in a whole other food group. We can definitely have some of those,” he said.

“Do you know how to bake?” you asked.

“I know how to take the pre cut things out of the box and put them on a tray,” he said. “I’m guessing that doesn’t count?”

“What do you want to learn how to make? Whatever you want, we’re going to make it today,” you said. The words barely left your mouth before he was mouthing pie. “You like pie?”

“I love pie. It’s like I got Sam and Gracie and you and Baby and pie. What more could a man need?” he said.

“Alright, we’ll make a pie then. Now what-”

“Pecan. Or lime. Or chocolate. Gracie would like chocolate probably. Or sweet potato. The kind with the marshmallows? You know they-”

“I’ve never seen a man get a boner for pie before,” you teased. “How about you decide on a pie you want and I can show you how to make some really simple sugar cookies you can throw together whenever for Gracie? I always make them during the holidays. Just mix in an egg and some water and you’re done.”

“Pecan then. I do not have a boner by the way,” said Dean.

“Have you told him that?” you asked, pointing at Dean’s lap, his loose boxers not doing much to hide the tent that had popped up. 

“I’m sorry,” said Dean, throwing his hands over his lap. “I thought I dealt with him while you were sleeping.”

“Well if Gracie’s not in the room, make sure to wake me up next time. I could help with that,” you said. “I’m  _very_  hands on.”

“I’m the cocky one in this relationship,” said Dean. “ _Right_.”

“Seriously though, when your stitches come out and your concussion is cleared up…let’s have a date night, you know, just the two of us. You promised me it’d be pretty awesome…” you said, patting his leg.

“You’re on. Until then you get to torture me with your beauty for two whole weeks,” said Dean.

“Daddy, you burnt the toast again,” said Gracie, opening up the back door.

“Yes I did,” said Dean, standing up with your help as you both turned your noses up. “Good thing we got plenty of bread.”

“Gracie, you want to come to the store with me? We’re going to make a pie and cookies today,” you said. 

“Yeah! Can we go right now?” she asked. Dean chuckled and scooped her up under one arm, sitting the two of them down at the table.

“No munchkin. You need breakfast first! Plus you’re in your jammies,” he said. “And after breakfast, Y/N is going to go home and make sure her apartment is okay.”

He gave you a look as he tucked Gracie’s head under his chin before sighing.

“Y/N, go home. Grab some clothes, do some laundry, dump your old milk, we got this for a few hours,” said Dean. “Then you can come back and take Gracie, hmm?”

“Alright, deal.”

 

Your first thought was maybe you should have argued with Dean more about not needing to go back to your apartment, maybe you should have taken longer, shouldn’t have taken  _as_  long. Well you knew you were freaking out and that wasn’t helping but the store was packed and you felt like you were going to throw up as you sprinted for the customer service desk.

“Hi, can I help-”

“I had a five year old with me. Gracie Winchester. She’s lost. I can’t find her. She’s got blonde hair in a pony tail and a bright pink rain coat and little blue whale rain boots and she was there and then she wasn’t and I don’t know where she is and you-”

“Calm down, mom, happens every day around here,” said the woman, picking up a phone. You heard an announcement go over the loud speaker as you started wandering down the aisles again, spotting Gracie staring at a box of mac and cheese.

“Y/N, can we get-”

“Your dad told you not to wander off,” you said, scooping her up and holding on to her probably a little too tight. 

“I’m sorry,” she said as you tried for the life of you to calm down. 

“I know munchkin, I know,” you said, giving her a smile as she looked upset. “Just…just don’t…stay with me okay?”

“Okay,” she said, wrapping her arms around your neck.

“Did you want the spongebob mac and cheese Gracie?” you asked, leaning down and grabbing a box.

“Yeah,” she said quietly.

“Okay, why don’t we get some. We can get some frosting too to decorate the cookies, how’s that sound?” you asked, watching her perk up again. You spotted an employee and told them she was okay, Gracie back to her normal self by the time you were at Dean’s.

“How was the store?” asked Dean when Gracie ran with the bags to the kitchen happily, leaving you alone. “Y/N, you look ready to cry. What’s wrong?”

“I lost her. For two seconds I turned away and she let go of my hand and I put it back and she didn’t grab it and she wasn’t there and Dean if something happened to her-”

“Hey, hey, calm down. That ‘I think I’m going to throw up and faint and oh my God the world is ending’ feeling? It’s called being a parent,” said Dean, watching your head nod. “I have lost her at that very same store before and I know,  _I know_  how awful it feels. But she’s safe and happy and you can’t let her see you freak out. I’ll be superman, you got to be wonder woman for her. You want to go scream into a pillow in my room if it helps, go do it. I’m telling you from experience, seeing someone she looks up to freak out is going to put her in a weird position until she forgets about it which’ll be who knows how long,” said Dean.

“Dean, I almost…why aren’t you furious with me?” you asked, Dean giving you a smile and wrapping you up in a hug, getting soaked form your jacket. “Dean.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not her fault,” he said, kissing your forehead. “It’s okay.”

“I feel awful,” you said, trying to move away but his hold too strong. “Dean, lemme go.”

“Y/N, look at me,” said Dean. You looked up carefully, Dean’s face the same kind one as always. “Nothing has changed apart from you getting an unfortunate taste of what this is like sometimes.”

“Think I’m going somewhere Winchester,” you said, wiping your face with the back of your hand. “I’m getting your floor soaking wet is all.”

“Take a hot shower and calm down for me. It’ll help,” he said, kissing your cheek.

By the time you were walking downstairs in fresh clothes, you could smell a pie in the oven. Of course he knew how to bake, he was just playing along for your sake. You spotted two tufts of blonde hair on the back of the couch, watching an old western.

“You smell nice,” said Dean, holding his arm up for you to slide in. You nodded and curled into him, trying to be relaxed but still sure Dean was going to get mad at some point. You must not have been doing a good job of it because he was turning his attention to the other end of the couch. “Gracie, when you’re with Y/N and I’m not around, you do what she says, understand? You stay with her.”

“I know,” said Gracie, hopping up and running into the kitchen. She came back with a warm cookie and handed it to you. “Daddy said you aren’t feeling good.”

“I’m feeling much better now, thanks, munchkin,” you said, giving her a hug and looking at the poorly decorated cookie. It had a heart on it and you weren’t necessarily in the mood anymore but you took a few big bites and swallowed it down for her sake. “That was yummy.”

“Daddy made that one,” she said, crawling up against Dean’s other side. “I think daddy really likes you.”

“I think I really like him too,” you said, lifting your head up to see Dean doing his best to hide a small blush. “We’re really lucky to have him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader have a late night talk and unexpectedly have a few guests over the next day…

“Your hair is really soft,” said Dean out of the blue as you curled up in his lap that night. Gracie was tucked away in bed, Dean making an open spot for you in bed as he reassured you it was okay for you to lean back against him. He had wrapped an arm around your waist as you talked about everything and nothing, his other one playing with the strands.

“Thank you,” you said, tilting your head back, moving your head from where it was tucked under his chin. “Thanks for today. I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you but I felt like you were the one in charge of that this afternoon.”

“I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job to take care of you,” he said, dragging his fingertips slowly over your scalp. “I think I had to have Sam take Gracie for a few hours when it happened to me. I was a wreck.”

“You love her so much. I think that’s the most attractive thing I’ve ever seen in a person,” you said, Dean chuckling.

“She’s my daughter. Of course I love her. I love her more than myself. She’s…simple. I never have to worry about her not loving me just as much back. You’re a different story though,” said Dean.

“I really like you,” you said, turning around in his lap to try and face him, his arm turning you back. “Dean.”

“See? That, you trying to be reassuring is…I don’t know what I did to even get it. I invited you over for dinner and proceeded to burn it and then kick you out and say that was it. I definitely didn’t deserve another shot. I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop,” he said with a sigh. “Just tell me there isn’t another shoe to drop.”

“Let me up,” you said, pushing on his arm. When you spun around his face was hard, staring at his lap. You rolled onto the other side of the bed and spread your legs, patting it. “Sit.”

He crawled into it without a word, the two of you leaning back as you tossed a blanket over his legs and wrapped your arms around him. He was tense but you nuzzled your cheek against the top of his head and gave him a hug.

“Mine,” you said, Dean’s head lifting up as he looked back confused. “You’re mine. My awesome, amazingly sweet and kind and funny boyfriend. My cocky charmer, my person I can have a full on freak out in front of and he just gives me a hug and tells me it’s okay. I haven’t had a best friend in a long time, Dean but I’m really glad that you’re mine.”

“I’m your best friend?” he asked, your head nodding as he formed a tiny, barely there smile. “I like my best friend too.”

“Sam?” you teased, one of his hands coming up to grab your neck and pull you down into a kiss. “Oh, you mean me.”

“Yes I mean you, dork,” he said, getting that soft look in his eye like when you caught him watching Gracie sometimes. “How’d I ever get you?”

“A five year old guilt tripped you into asking me out. It happens to the best of us,” you said. “We should really be thanking her.”

“What can I say, the kid’s good at fixing her old man up,” said Dean, snuggling into your lap, your fingers tracing near the small cut on his head that was healing nicely. “Hey, I get my head stitches out tomorrow.”

“Yes you do and you have a follow up with your doctor. You been changing your bandage like your supposed to?” you asked. Dean nodded and flung his leg out from under the blanket and over yours. 

“Put on a new one right before bed,” he said. “I’ve been good. Pretty soon I’m going to be able to throw you over my shoulder and tickle you until you surrender every time you tease me.”

“You realize being teased by you is more of an incentive to do it, right?” you said, moving a finger lightly under his jaw, watching him squirm a little in your lap.

“Mm alright you win,” he said, holding up his hands and tilting his head up at you.

“Oh you’re sensitive there, aren’t you?” you asked, doing it again, Dean squirming a little more as he arched his neck. “Admit it and I’ll stop.”

“I-umph-heh-o-okay-I-m-may be a little…” he got out before you had him bursting out laughing as you made easy work of his exposed skin. You patted his head when you finished, knowing you were in for it once he was allowed to run around again. “Don’t think I’m not counting every little thing you’ve been doing to me ya little rascal.”

“I’ll live in fear,” you said with a laugh, Dean rolling out of your lap and onto his side of bed, ready for sleep. You ducked under the covers and rolled to get the light, turning back into his raised up arm before it fell over your waist. “Night.”

“Night. Love you,” he said. The arm over you went as rigid as stone as you peeled your eyes open to see his wide. “I didn’t mean to…I said that out of habit…I’m not…”

“Dean? Babe, you worry about the stupidest shit sometimes I swear,” you said, burrowing into his chest. “I love you too.”

“You’re not just saying that? Like I didn’t fuck up again and ruin this by saying it too soon or-”

“Did you accidentally say it or did you mean it? I meant it,” you said, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, trying to rub away the worry there.

“I meant it,” he said quietly, giving you a tiny smile. 

“Phew cause all the talk earlier made me think you weren’t going to let me in like that,” you said.

“You’re in there alright. Just play nice with the not broken things,” he said.

“You’re not broken,” you said. “You’re hurt and I don’t think you ever really let yourself heal.”

“It’s probably a good thing you’re really good at fixing me when I’m hurt then,” said Dean, moving to play with your hair again. You just nodded into him, feeling a hand on your back. “You’re not happy anymore.”

“You’re just really good and you told me you love me and I know how  _hard_  that is for you but I just wish it didn’t have to be that way for you. You don’t deserve to feel like that about yourself, like any of this is your fault,” you said.

“My life would be very different if she hadn’t left Gracie and me,” said Dean, brushing his lips against your forehead. “But I don’t think it would be as good. I’d never have met you, not like this anyways. I feel differently about you than anyone else. It’s a little like with Gracie at how easy it is and that’s terrifying.”

“I won’t hurt you, either of you,” you said, closing your eyes and relaxing into the curves of him. “Promise.”

“I believe you. Same goes for us,” said Dean, scooting down the bed an inch or so to get closer. “Night sweetheart.”

“Goodnight Dean.”

 

When you woke up Dean was still asleep, his breath hot on the back of your neck. You shifted and stretched, his arm over your waist tugging you back against him. He mumbled and you giggled, not sure he was aware he’d done that. When you went to move again though this time you felt his fingers curl under your waist, trapping you in place.

“Good morning, Dean,” you said, his head moving to rest against the back of yours.

“Who said you could get out of this bed?” he said quietly, his flirt masked by the sleep in his voice.

“Who said I want to get out of this bed?” you asked, earning a kiss on the cheek when he raised his head.

“Good answer,” he said, throwing his legs over yours. “Cause you ain’t leavin’ anytime soon.”

“Oh, you got something planned?” you asked, Dean pushing you away fast only to grab hold of you so you turned around and faced him, his hair stuck out every direction. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he said with a sleepy smile, pressing his lips to yours. He didn’t pull away though and soon you felt the heat in your cheeks as you lazily kissed each other awake.

“Well it looks like somebody’s have a good morning,” said Sam, chuckling from the doorway when you broke apart.

“Dude! If the door’s shut, don’t come-”

“It was open, jerk,” said Sam, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. “Morning, Y/N. Gracie wanted to know when you two were getting up. It’s Sunday, you know, those people that raised us are in town to check on their handsome son and your injured ass?” 

“Sam, cut your brother…” you and Dean both heard from the hall as you threw him a panicked look. “Oh, didn’t know Dean had a friend over.”

“You said they were coming this afternoon!” said Dean, shooting you an apologetic look.

“And give you an excuse to hide away the woman that’s been taking care of you this week? Nope,” said Sam, watching the blush on your cheeks as you ran a hand over your face, hoping your lips weren’t too swollen from your mini-make-out session. 

“Hi,” you said with a red face, giving what you presumed was their father a wave.

“Hi,” he said, rolling his eyes at Sam. “Give the woman a little modesty, Sam would ya? No wonder you’re single.”

Their dad gave you a smile and pulled the door shut, dragging Sam away with him. Dean pulled his pillow over his face and groaned.

“So your parents are in town? That’s good,” you said, Dean moving the pillow away and looking up with sad eyes.

“I completely blanked. Sam mentioned it when we were driving home from the hospital. I’m so sorry, I should have given you fair warning and-”

“Do you not want me to meet them?” you asked, his head shake out of this world as he sat up and gave you a soft smile. “Hey, at least I was wearing a shirt. It’s okay.”

“Remind me to kill Sam later,” said Dean as you sat up and wrapped your arms around him.

“No, Sammy’s too valuable around here. Plus he had a little bit of a point,” you said. “Awful execution but still a point.”

“I’m not embarrassed of you, Y/N. I just don’t want to overwhelm you,” he said.

“Your dad looked like he wanted to laugh. This is already going a thousand times better than meeting mine did. Let’s get dressed so you can show me off,” you said, trying to roll out of bed, Dean’s arms catching you by the waist. 

“You owe me a cuddle later little missy,” said Dean, plucking a kiss on your lips. “I wasn’t done yet.”

“You can have all the cuddles you want,” you said, kissing him back and finally getting out of bed when he released you. Dean washed up while you got dressed, swapping out with him after about ten minutes before you helped him downstairs and he made his way into the kitchen on his crutches.

“Daddy, Grandma made me pancakes,” said Gracie, shoving a syrup covered piece in her mouth.

“Did she make me any?” Dean asked, getting an eyebrow raise.

“No, I made you a pandog,” said his dad, Dean’s eyes lighting up as you laughed and made your way to the fridge.

“That is still disgusting,” said a blonde woman who was coming out of the laundry room, wiping her hands clean. “You must be Y/N,” she said, giving you a hug.

“Yeah, hi,” you said, giving her a smile and Dean a shrug.

“You make Y/N one? You  _got_  to have one,” said Dean, sitting down at the table as his mother shook for you not to try it.

“Nope, Y/N you’re not on breakfast duty this morning,” said Sam, waving you over. “That’s for the old folks.”

“This is why  _you_  don’t get pandogs,” said Dean’s dad.

“Sam, I made you wafcakes,” said Dean’s mom, giving you a smile. “Y/N, you like cinnamon or blueberries better?”

“Cinnamon,” you said, taking a seat at the table when Dean’s father started pushing you over there.

“Been a while since we made the kiddos breakfast,” he said, the two parents moving around the kitchen like they’d never skipped a day. “Y/N, you want a pandog too?”

“Uh, what is it exactly?” you asked with a weary face.

“Only the greatest breakfast food on earth,” said Dean as he crossed his arms.

“It’s gross,” said Gracie, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I’m sticking with her. I’ll just have a wafcake?” you said, watching their mother sense your confusion.

“It’s just waffles and pancakes really. Not that sausage, pancake mix atrocity those two men eat,” she said, pointing at the mix of sausage and batter in a pan. “I’m Mary by the way.”

“John,” said their dad, raising his spatula. “You’re the poor girl who wound up with De, huh?”

“I guess I am, huh,  _De_ ,” you said, catching his bitch face. 

“Just keep it up. A week and a half and you are so in for it,” said Dean, throwing you a smirk that you returned.

“So how’d you guys meet?” asked Mary. You glanced over at him, the same thought crossing his mind. 

You were Gracie’s teacher. Teacher’s should not be dating their students parents. You figured you could let it slide since you and Dean didn’t start dating until the last week of the school year and it was kindergarten, not like you were grading them on much of anything beside basic skills.

“Y/N’s, my teacher,” said Gracie, breaking the news for both of you. 

“Oh,” you heard both of the older Winchesters say as you kept your head down, waiting for their friendly smiles to disappear.

“Do either of you have a problem with that?” asked Dean, a little harshly as he put a hand on your thigh, rubbing lightly over the skin.

“No. Sam said you two have been together about a week. Even if you weren’t who cares? You’re a lot happier than last time we visited,” said Mary, bringing over a plate of food for you. “You got that, Y/N? You can lift your head up now.”

“I knew it had to have something to do with Gracie. No way would De ever land you on his own,” said John, dishing up a couple plates as Mary carried over the rest, both of them packing the small table full of food.

“You should have heard Dean when he called me to take Gracie for the night,” said Sam with a big grin. “‘Sam, I got a date with a gorgeous woman and you got to help me out and’-Ow!”

“Sorry, Sam, must have been kicking my leg,” said Dean with a glare.

“Jerk,” said Sam, leaning down to rub his shin.

“Bi…baby,” said Dean, remembering Gracie was in the room.

“No, he won me over with his sweetness,” you said. “Plus he had a nice car.”

“Chicks dig cars,” said Dean, moving his hand away when his father shoved his pandog creation in front of him. “Sure you don’t want to try some?”

“No, I wouldn’t want to take any away from you,” you said, deciding to avoid the week’s worth of grease in one meal.

“Your loss,” he said, the second he picked up the fork, the lights going off. “Well…it’s a good thing we already made breakfast.”

“Storm probably knocked it out,” said Sam, tilting back in his seat to look over the back fence at the neighbors house. “Looks like the block is out.”

“Uncle Sammy, you’re not supposed to do that,” said Gracie.

“How is the five year old the most adult one here?” asked John. You raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. “You get knocked down a few for willingly joining this crazy family.”

“Oh, she never had a chance once I made her mac and cheese for dinner,” said Dean.

“It’s a miracle he’s even dating in the first place,” said Mary, giving Dean a smile. 

“Is it tease Dean day and I didn’t get the memo?” he asked, Sam opening his mouth to say something witty but getting a hand slapped over it instead. “Don’t answer that.”

“How long are you guys in town for?” you asked. “Gracie graduates on Tuesday.”

“We know,” said John, ruffling Gracie’s head. “Big girl going up to first grade. We wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Y/N, won’t be my teacher anymore,” she whined. “I don’t want a new teacher.”

“You’re going to love your new teacher Gracie. You’re going to have lots of fun in first grade. You get a fifth grade reading buddy and you get to start learning a bunch of cool new stuff,” you said. “You’re going to have a blast.”

“Alright,” she said with a shrug. “Can I go play now?”

“Put your plate away munchkin and take a flashlight from the drawer. Be careful on the stairs,” said Dean, even if the house wasn’t all that dark in the day.

“Thank you for breakfast Grandma,” she said, sliding off her seat and doing as Dean asked, running up stairs fast and making him sigh.

“I swear one of these days she’s going to trip,” muttered Dean, taking a bite of food. “So, give us the inside scoop. Which teacher is she getting?”

“I’m not privy to say,” you said, knowing two weeks back where all of your students were ending up.

“I’m going to find out in two days. What difference does it make?” he said.

“Because it’s national tease Dean Winchester day,” you said, taking a mouthful of food.

“No, not you too!” he said, throwing his head back, cocking his head with a smile.

“Mr. Colt,” you said. “He’s cool. A few years older than me, makes a mean margarita. Gracie’s going to end up in the advanced reading since she’s ahead for her age. Her friend Matt’s going to be in there with her. That’s her best friend from what we gathered.”

“You guys keep track of that stuff?” asked Sam. You shrugged.

“I mean it doesn’t really make a difference but they work together well and support systems are important early on. We try to match them up with at least one good friend in the early years,” you said.

“Gracie and Matt are like glue,” said Dean. “Mom’s a bit of a bitch but his dad’s good.”

“She’s the definition of a helicopter parent. If they were all like you this job would be so much easier,” you said. “Matt’s mom’ll ease up once they get older. She’ll have to.”

“I’m glad Gracie’ll know someone. One less thing for me to worry about,” said Dean, getting to his feet to help clean up. As you helped him and Sam with the dishes, his parents wouldn’t stop smiling at you.

“I got to take Dean for his check up,” said Sam, spotting the time. “We’ll be back around noon probably if you guys want to figure out out what to do in the meantime.”

“Drive slow Sam, the weather’s still bad,” you said, watching the boys head off towards the hall. “And help him with his crutches out of the car. It’s wet out.”

“Y/N, relax, I won’t let his ugly mug get even more deformed,” said Sam, earning a whack from Dean’s crutch. “Stop! That one actually hurt.”

“Sorry,” said Dean sheepishly. “We’ll be back soon.”

When they left you went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up, Dean’s parents watching you.

“Can I get either of you guys anything?” you asked, seeing their head shakes. “You sure?”

“When was the last time Dean actually smiled like that?” asked John to Mary. “When’s the last time he actually looked happy?”

“I think we have Y/N to thank for that,” said Mary. You shrugged, starting to realize more and more that Dean must not have been the most fun person to be around without Gracie in the room.

“I didn’t really do anything special. Just…kind of went on a date with him was all,” you said. 

“Well, he’s head over heels even if he won’t say it,” said Mary. “The teacher thing doesn’t bother us you know. Sam told us who you were last week.”

“Then why’d you ask?” you asked, John standing up and patting your head.

“Because we want to get to know you is all, kid,” said John, shoving the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. “We’re probably going to see you a lot so might as well know what you do.”

“You guys are way nicer than my parents were to Dean,” you said, seeing their eyebrow raises. “I may have told them off. I don’t know, I didn’t care for how they spoke to him or about Gracie.”

“Give it some time and I’m sure they’ll come around. The single dad thing probably freaked them out,” said John.

“Why does it freak people out though? I don’t understand. I don’t want to be with some guy who doesn’t love the crap out of his kid, some guy who would put some new date above them, who wouldn’t care about what their kid felt about bringing a new person in. Dean cares so much and prioritizes her and that’s a good thing. Why do people think it’s bad?” you asked.

“I don’t know. But I can tell why he likes you so much,” said Mary. 

“Grandpa, there’s water on the floor!” you heard Gracie shout from the top of the stairs.

“Of course there is,” said John, grabbing the towel off the counter. “Let’s hope she just spilled something and it’s not a leak.”

“So,” said Mary, waving you to follow her out to the family room and sit on the couch. “Tell me honestly how you guys met. Dean’s never going to tell me about this kind of stuff himself.”

“Well…”

 

“Dean Winchester is back, new and improved,” said Dean, busting in through the front door, minus his crutches, Sam behind him carrying a bag of what looked like lunch.

“He doesn’t need crutches and his concussion was downgraded to having a thick, stubborn head,” said Sam. “Aka, he’s basically got a boo boo on his leg now.”

“Like I said, lean, mean, Dean,” said Dean, picking Gracie off the couch and throwing her over his shoulder, hearing her giggle. “Who wants to go run around in the rain?”

“Is he on drugs again?” you asked, Sam rolling his eyes as you laughed at Dean who was running around the downstairs with Gracie on his back.

“Not that I’m aware of,” said Sam. “Power’s back on it looks like.”

“Yup, we were in the middle of a riveting game of Monopoly until it turned on about half hour ago,” said John. “Nearly had to throw Y/N out for stealing boardwalk from me.”

“You knew the terms of our negotiation, John,” you said. “I have two eye witnesses.”

“I know nothing little miss railroad baron,” said Mary.

“I can’t help if you guys suck at Monopoly,” you said, giving them both a smile.

“And boom!” said Dean, lifting Gracie down onto the couch, his gaze shifting to you. “Hi.”

“No, you shouldn’t-”

“Actually he did ask the doctor and he said it was alright,” said Sam, Dean bending down and throwing you over his shoulder.

“Alright, who wants to have lunch on the back porch, huh? Drag out a couple chairs?” he asked, carrying you down the hall, hearing more than one laugh at the two of you.

“Dean! Put me down!” you said, slapping his butt.

“Y/N, wait until we’re alone for that,” he said, setting you back on two feet, running his hands over your face to fix your hair. “Hi.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” you said.

“Oh, I know.”

 

“Y/N?” asked Dean that night when you were sitting down on the bed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” you said, dipping your feet under the covers.

“Doc said I’m healing fast and that my stitches in my leg can come out Friday morning,” he said. “I was wondering if we could have that date night we talked about? Drop off Gracie with Sam, let us…go to that next place?”

“Yeah,” you said, giving him a smile. “Yeah we uh, we can definitely do that.”

“I’m probably going to suck,” he said. “Out of practice and all that.”

“Well if you screw anything like you kiss, I’ll be one satisfied woman,” you said, leaning over and planting a kiss on him.

“If you do the things with your mouth down there you do up here I’m going to have a heart attack,” he said.

“No you won’t, doc said your heart is healthy,” you teased, pulling back. “But I got work in the morning and I sure as hell am going to keep winding you up as long as I’m able to.”

“Night sweetheart,” he said, throwing an arm over you.

“Night, Dean.”

 

“Winchester,” you said a few days later around lunchtime, the door opening to see Dean standing there with a few hair clips and a pink bow in his hair. “Didn’t know I was going to see a hot princess today.”

“That’s super hot princess to you,” he said, pulling you inside and giving you a kiss. “All done with work finally?”

“I don’t have to go back until September,” you said.

“Perfect,” he said, picking you up as you kicked off your sandals, letting him carry you upstairs to where you saw he was playing with Gracie in her room. “Gracie, you want Y/N to hang out with us this summer?”

“Are you guys in love yet?” she asked. “Cause you said you’d tell me and I think you are.”

“Yes, Gracie,” said Dean, holding onto you a little tighter. “Y/N has a surprise for you too.”

“A puppy?” she asked, Dean cocking his head at her.

“You know Crystal Lake up north a little ways? My family has a camp up there and I thought we could go camping up there next week,” you said. “Your dad wants to teach you how to fish.”

“Teach you  _both_  how to fish,” he corrected. “And we can have all the smores we want for dessert. How’s that sound?”

“Can we go now?” she asked.

“No, munchkin, we got to go shopping first, get Y/N her mandatory Winchester flannel,” said Dean, giving you a peck on the nose. “We’ll go Sunday morning, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, Dean carrying you in to sit on the floor with them. “Can I play with Y/N’s hair?”

“Sure,” you said, pulling it out of the pony it was in, sitting with your back to her as Gracie started scooping it up. Dean looked like he wanted to laugh as he sat there with a silly grin on his face. “What?”

“Just, stay like that for one sec,” he said, pulling out his phone, taking a picture. “That’s going on the fridge.”

“Daddy, you too,” she said, Dean scooting over next to you. 

“Alright, big smile,” said Dean as Gracie flung her little arms around you and Dean. He showed you the picture and you immediately started to laugh at how ridiculous you both looked. 

“Can I take one?” asked Gracie. Dean nodded and handed her the phone as she told you both what she wanted.

Apparently a picture of Dean hugging you was what she wanted.

“Okay,” she said, giving it back and crawling up behind you again.

“You okay?” you asked Dean quietly, tapping his foot. He just smiled and gave you a nod.

“For the first time in a long, long time, I really am.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader have their date night and do some last minute preparations before heading on their trip…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: smut (if you want to skip, pop down to the bolded sentence right after a break and you’re good to go)

“This one,” said Dean, tossing another flannel into your arms as you walked around the outdoors store. “And this one… _and_  one more to be safe.”

“You realize I already own like five pairs of flannel at home, right?” you asked, Dean grabbing a baseball hat from the rack and trying it on before putting it on your head, the brim blocking your vision.

“Only five? To think I love a woman with so little flannel in her life,” said Dean with a tsk and a smile. “We’ll fix that.”

“We’ve been here almost an hour and all we’ve done is goof around in the clothes section you realize,” you said. Dean flicked the hat up so you could see again.

“S’not my fault you’re so distracting. You try not staring at you all day,” said Dean, glancing around before giving you a big kiss. 

“Dork,” you said, Dean tossing a pair of wool socks into your open arms.

“And I’m all yours,” said Dean, pushing you over towards the changing area. “I’ll grab the other stuff on the list. I’ll be wandering around when you’re done, sweetheart.”

Dean took off as you went and tried on the clothes, a little bit grumpy that you found yourself liking all of them, Dean picking out a mix of cute and durable. After trying and retrying them each a few times, you got it down to five, rolling your eyes that you couldn’t get it any less than that. You didn’t need much for the trip apart from getting a few things for Gracie and a lifejacket for Dean.

“Alright, we’re all set,” said Dean, as you spotted him in an aisle with a cart full of stuff, your clothes going in there with it. You raised an eyebrow and he held up a blue life jacket, too small for him but way too big for Gracie. “You said you’ve been using the same one since you were a teenager so we’re getting you a new one.”

“It still works,” you said. “It’s older but-”

“Uh huh, which is why we’re getting you a new one,” said Dean, waving you to follow after as you frowned. “I’m not dropping it so just give up now.”

“Alright,” you said, holding up your hands. “You can be all protective boyfriend if you want.”

“Good,” said Dean, leaning over the cart, giving you a big smile. “Want to pay for this stuff and then I’ll drop you off at home so you can get ready for your hot date tonight?”

“Yes but we should probably swing by a pharmacy or a different store first,” you said, Dean furrowing his brows. “Condoms dude. I haven’t seen any in your bathroom.”

“Oh,” said Dean, a light pink crawling over his cheeks. “I, uh, may have picked some up earlier in the week. We’re all set.”

“Okay,” you said, nodding your head, Dean laughing a little. “God we sound like teenagers about to do it for the first time.”

“It’s our first time,” said Dean, his smile turning softer now. “Let’s get out of here sweetheart.”

 

It was around seven thirty when you were ringing the doorbell, wearing a dress but not a formal one like the first time around. Dean opened the door and you saw him in jeans and an untucked dress shirt, a bit more natural looking on him than the sweater had been.

“Hi,” said Dean, his eyes on you with a big smile as you came inside and slipped off your old sneakers, putting them over near his boots. “You look nice.”

“So do you,” you said, taking a whiff of the air. “You lit a candle for little ole’ me?”

“I’m creating a mood,” said Dean, walking with you to the kitchen where the candle was on the set table. “Wine?”

“Sure,” you said, taking a seat as Dean moved around in the kitchen. You saw him pull something out of the oven and your face must have grimaced because Dean was cracking up. 

“I didn’t cook, didn’t want to put a damper on the night again,” he said, nodding over to the trash where an empty takeout bag was sitting on the ground. He put some food on a few plates and brought them over along with your drink, giving your glass a toast before you settled into talking about your trip the next week. Dean surprised you with a pie from your favorite bakery you’d only mentioned once, in passing too, and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies.

“You’re blushing, Y/N,” said Dean, setting his fork down after polishing off his piece. He sat back and you felt his bare feet start to play with your own, his smile getting bigger. “Why are you blushing, sweetheart?”

“Just…you listen when I talk. It’s nice to know that,” you said, Dean leaning forward to take hold of your free hand.

“I love the sound of your voice. It’s very…” he trailed off, running his thumb over your skin. He lost his train of thought when you looked him in those green eyes, that sliver of fear in them getting smaller and smaller the more time you spent together. Tonight though you couldn’t find it, only a calmness in it’s place.

“I think we’re done with dinner,” you said, giving a tiny nod, Dean giving it back. You both cleaned up quietly, blowing out the candles as you took a moment to let out a nervous laugh in the kitchen before Dean waved for you to go first. His room felt like it was miles away but you got there too quick and before you knew it, you were both standing there, door shut, waiting for the other to make that first move.

“Come here,” said Dean finally, taking a step forward, cupping your cheek. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

The gentle press of his pink, soft lips against your own made the butterflies scatter into your veins, your heart thumping so loud you could hear it in your ears. He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and moved his mouth, only a tiny bit, like he needed to memorize this moment. 

The hand on your cheek slipped around to the back of your neck, a few of those long fingers dipping into your hair. You arched your head back and he widened his mouth further, tentatively exploring your own, keeping everything light and easy. You let your palm land against his shoulder, slowly turning from just laying over it to curling your fingers into his shirt, deepening the kiss.

“Bed,” Dean breathed out when he pulled back, resting his forehead against yours. You nodded and he walked backwards, bringing you with him until his knees hit and he pulled you down over top of himself. You had far more leverage in this position and Dean was happy to let you have it, his free hand starting to roam over the top of your back. 

“Too many clothes,” you said, wanting to know what that calloused but soft hand felt like on your bare skin. Dean rolled you off top of him and sat up. Your dress slid off easy and you swore you heard Dean stop breathing when he caught your bare back. You spun around and saw his hands had stopped working on his buttons, just taking you in with your black bra and underwear on.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said quietly, more to himself than to you as you slid over and started working on his buttons. With the both of you working it didn’t take long before the fabric slipped off his shoulders and you bit your bottom lip.

“Shit, Dean, you’re all muscle,” you said, a tiny blush on his face, one of your hands landing in the middle of his chest, slowly running down over the perfect skin. “Look at all your freckles.”

Dean kept on smiling as you looked him over, his eyes doing the same to you before you finally let your hand go to his belt, a bulge under the denim evident. He lifted his hips to help kick off his jeans when you finished, leaving him in his boxers as your gaze landed on a white line on his inner thigh.

“It healed nice,” you said, Dean adjusting his underwear to show where the line kept curving down. “No wonder you didn’t want me to help you change it.”

“There’ll always be a scar, not that many people will ever get to see it,” said Dean, watching your gaze look it over and sigh. “I’m okay.”

“I know,” you said, putting both hands on his chest and straddling his hips. You bent down and started kissing him again, rougher this time as Dean’s hands went back to wandering your shoulder blades, one stopping when it got to your bra clasp. You nodded and you felt the band slip away, lifting your arms as Dean helped take the straps off and toss the bra to the side. This time when his hands found your back, they dipped along your spine, making you shudder.

Dean took the opportunity to swing his hips and roll you on your back, your hands grazing over those huge arms and shoulders as he kissed you. You were playing with his hair when you felt one of his hands move from beside your head, felt his mouth move from your lips and start to travel down your jaw and to your neck. 

He nipped gently at the sensitive skin, giving you kisses all over until he found that one spot right under your jaw few had ever bothered to find and you gave a half-moan. But unlike those other’s, Dean didn’t move away and just go for the screwing. He stayed there with it, sucking and pulling and smiling against you until you felt a light sheen break out over your skin and you were moaning softly.

“That’s the hottest little sound I’ve ever heard,” said Dean, your fingers digging into the flesh of his back as you giggled. “That’s the cutest.”

“I think we’re wearing too many clothes still,” you said. Dean lifted his head and pulled your swollen bottom lip out between his teeth, a devious smirk there as he did it. He let it go before he kissed you again, dirtier this time, his hand moving the sweaty hairs from your face as you tried to keep yourself from bucking your hips up into his surely now full erection.

“Not yet,” he whispered in your ear, that hand moving to cup your breast and knead the soft flesh. You sucked in the breath that he chuckled out, letting out a moan that he swallowed down as he brushed his thumb over your nipple. “These deserve some attention.”

Dean slowly moved his mouth away from yours, grazing his teeth over your collar bone before returning to kisses, his tongue eventually giving your unoccupied nipple a swirl.

You weren’t even sure what sound you made but Dean’s chest rumbled from a laugh and his tongue did it again, latching his lips around it and giving it a suck. Your hand fisted in his short hair and you heard a soft groan from the lips on you, his fluttering eyes telling you to do it again. 

He swapped off with the other bud, making you squirm and try to rub your thighs together until Dean’s knee fell between them and started grinding against your core.

“Oh fuck me,” you breathed out, Dean pulling away from your sensitive nipples, his knee painfully slow, giving you barely any friction to work with. Dean smiled and kissed you again, moving his knee away and sliding a hand over your stomach, dipping a finger into your underwear and tugging them down. When they were gone and you reached for his own, Dean pressed his thumb against your clit and gave it a barely there rub that made your hips jerk up.

“I bet you taste so good,” said Dean, continuing to rub as his body slid further and further down the bed until his hands were on your thighs, spreading them apart. Before you had time to even respond he leaned in and licked a line up your folds, making you cry out. “Be as loud as you want sweetheart. Music to my ears.”

He did it again and slowly thrust his tongue into your wet heat, making you whine and whimper sounds you’d never made, his tongue working you over something magical. Until you felt a smirk and his thumb started pressing your clit again, his palm pressing down on your stomach to keep you still.

“ _Dean, fuck,_ ” you grunted, squirming under him, soft moans and loud shouts escaping your lips every time he moved that tongue. “Dean!”

Your hand shot to his head when he placed his mouth over your clit, moved his hand down to your folds and started pumping two fingers in and out slowly. 

“Like shit you’re out of practice,” you groaned, Dean chuckling around you, the reverberations going right through you. Just like that, Dean moved away and leaned back, your juices all over his mouth as he sat up on his knees, dark eyes looking at yours as he let you back away from that edge.

“Damn, you’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted in my life,” he said, licking his lips, pink tongue darting out and stretching to get all that he could. You tried to sit up but Dean shook his head and rolled over to the other side of the bed, opening up his bedside table drawer. He stood up with his back to you and dropped his boxers, his butt pretty cute as you let out a giggle.

When he turned around he had a smile on his face but your eyes went down, and even a little wide. 

“Where do you keep that thing?” you asked, Dean long and thick, more than enough to satisfy.

“I dress left,” he said with a cheeky grin, ripping open the condom and rolling it over his hard length. He crawled back over top of you and gave you a teasing kiss, rubbing the head of his cock against your clit. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean,” you said, reaching around his back again. Dean nodded and you felt him line himself up with you and push in carefully. You felt every slow push, inch after inch after inch, until his hips were clashing against your own. “Dean, you feel so good.”

“This’ll feel better,” he said, pulling out and snapping his hips, sending a jolt of pleasure through your body. He set a moderate pace, the two of you learning how to roll your hips and make the waves of euphoria constant. Even when the pressure was so intense you thought you’d explode, Dean kicked it up and made your toes actually curl, your hands grab hold of him so hard you were sure there’d be fingerprints in the morning. “Come for me Y/N. I’m right there with you.”

He had swelled up and was throbbing with every thrust so when you clenched around him, you swore you stopped breathing for a few seconds. Your orgasm hit you hard and just kept  _going_ , Dean pushing you through it to make it last and last. You were yelling his name when you felt him come, a deep loud groan of your name on his lips as you both kept moving as long as you could, Dean finally stilling with a panting breath. He pulled out and rolled next to you, slipping the condom off and tying it up, leaning over to toss it in his trash bin before rolling on his side to face you and throw an arm over your waist.

“That was fun,” said Dean with a chuckle, resting his head near your shoulder. “Y/N?”

“Hm?” you asked, knowing Dean had asked a question but your post-orgasm haze too much to make you think of anything other than how fucking amazing he was.

“You alright, sweetheart?” he asked, catching your sleepy smile. “Was it good?”

“S’fuckin’ great,” you said, leaning over to give him a kiss. “You just blew my mind.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, pulling you to lay on his chest. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” you said, closing your eyes, feeling his head rest against your own. “I have never been that loud before.”

“Me either,” he said. “How the fuck you squeeze like that…”

“Let’s agree that we did very well for our first time,” you said, laughing with Dean as his hand found yours and laced your fingers together. 

“Yes we did. I’d like to do a whole lot more with you,” he said quietly, the hand wrapped around your back moving less and less now.

“Oh, you can count on it,” you said, Dean’s chest rising and falling almost rhythmically. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

You woke up with Dean’s arms around you, curling you against him. You rolled over to face him, his green eyes fluttering open. He smiled and gave you a peck on the lips before moving his arms and streching out. 

“Morning,” he said, flopping his arm back over your waist. “Want to go out for breakfast?”

“You can take me to that diner you told me about. The one with omlettes as big as your head,” you said. Dean bit his bottom lip and gave you another kiss. “I know you love your breakfast food.”

“You listen when I talk too,” he said. “You’re not just here cause I’m good in bed.”

“You could be shit in bed and I’d still be here. How lucky am I that you’re sweet  _and_  know how to screw?” you said, kissing his cheek before climbing out of bed and over to the bathroom. “Well, ya going to get ready or stay in bed all day?”

“You look like you’re taking the shower first, sweetheart,” he said, propped up on an elbow, his hair stuck out as he wore a smirk.

“Well, we could take it together,  _sweetheart_ ,” you said with a wink, Dean throwing back the covers as you laughed.

“Oh, now that sounds like an excellent idea.”

 

 **You picked up Gracie from Sam around lunchtime and got her ready for her** last soccer game of the season until it picked up again the fall. You didn’t think twice about going with Dean, setting up a pair of chairs along the side for the forty five minute game. You were sipping on a bottle of water just after the game started when you saw Dean’s gaze kept moving from you over to something behind you, your head turning around fast.

“Oh,” you said, just about every parent of every student you’d taught the past year staring at you sitting with Dean. 

“They’re just soccer moms. They don’t do anything but gossip,” said Dean, his words doing nothing to comfort the stares you were getting. “Relax sweetheart, we didn’t break any rules.”

“Some of those parents are in the PTA. You know the cutthroat ones that want their five year olds getting into Harvard already. I just got my tenure but still they could take it away and-”

“We didn’t break any rules,” said Dean, raising his voice loud enough for them to hear. “Check your handbook but there’s nothing in there that said we aren’t allowed to date, not like we only just started a week ago!”

“We were just saying it’s about time you got a girlfriend, Winchester!” shouted back Matt’s dad. “Stop our wives from thinking twice!”

“You can sleep on the couch tonight,” said his wife, the helicopter mom, giving you a smile. You returned it and slumped down, turning your body away to look at Dean with a shrug.

“I didn’t know I was the depressing parent,” said Dean, watching as a few sets of parents came over. “Oh, here we go.”

“Winchester, you bringing Gracie to the kids soccer party? You said you weren’t sure on account of the little work scuff up,” said one of the dads, Jessie’s you thought. “Looking okay now.”

“Uh,” said Dean, looking to you. “We kind of-”

“Ms. Y/L/N is welcome to join. I’m sure the kids would love to see their favorite teacher again,” said a woman and you shrugged at Dean.

“We still have to pack but I guess as long as we don’t stay too late it’s alright,” you said to Dean, knowing fully well he’d already packed up Gracie’s and his things, yours ready to go too in the morning.

“Yeah, we can stick around for a few hours but then we got to pack up a few things before tomorrow,” said Dean, that look in his eye of thank you for giving you an out to leave early.

“Great! Well make sure to get Deanie out of that house more often. Poor guy could do with spending a less time with the kiddo and a little more adult fun,” said another one of the dads, Trevor’s you were pretty sure. Dean kept his mouth closed but you recognized that look on his face, that he deserved to get spoken to like that one. You opened your mouth to throw something back at him but Dean shot his hand over your mouth and shook his head. “What?”

“She was probably going to tell you off because I won’t but honestly Ron, you can fuck off. I don’t want Gracie hanging around your house anyways. She doesn’t even like Trevor after he picked on her for not having a mom to make a mother’s day card for. Or that he did it  _every single day_  until school ended this week,” said Dean, moving his hand away as Ron blinked at him. “I mean, it’s not like she’s only five and that shit will stay with her or anything, right?”

“Trevor!” shouted Ron, a small kid running over from the other sideline. “We’re going home. I’m glad we’re getting out of this awful town in two weeks.”

“Wow,” said Matt’s dad once they were gone. “That guy’s always been a dick. We’re glad Dean’s got a girlfriend but dude that was the wrong way to say it.”

“Thanks I guess,” said Dean, shifting in his seat. “We’ll be over after the game.”

“You’re all smiles now, it’s adorable, Dean,” said his wife, pinching his cheek before the group went back to their chairs.

“I have a great idea, let’s go up to camp tonight and get the hell away from these psychos,” said Dean, forcing you to stifle a laugh.

“Oh come on, that’s not fair to Gracie. Besides, don’t you want to show off your smokin’ hot girlfriend?” you said, Dean chuckling.

“Where is she again?” he asked, pretending to look around before your slapped him in the leg. “Oh right. Hi, sweetheart.”

“Pay attention, I think Gracie’s going to score a goal,” you said. Dean looked around just in time to see her run the ball in and yell for her as she got a slightly embarressed smile on her face. “I see you’ve taken on the roll of soccer mom well.”

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” teased Dean, putting you in a headlock so you practically fell out of your chair.

“Your little shit,” you said, Dean tickling you some before hearing an aww from further down the sideline and groaning. “No, no. I didn’t say you could stop being cute.”

“I am always cute, have you seen this face?” he said, pointing to it, turned away just in time for you to reach over and catch a ball that came sailing towards his head. You let out a grunt as the ball slapped against your hands before you kicked it over to the ref and the apologietic looking kid.

“Sorry Ms. Y/L/N,” said Johnny as you gave him a wave and sat back down, Dean’s hand going up to where his hair had finally grown back in over his scar.

“Nice reflexes,” he said. “I imagine you’re used to the hazards of small children playing.”

“Supervising recess is not for the weak,” you said, rubbing your stinging palms against your legs. “I played soccer most of school. Glad to know it’s still there.”

“What do you think of Gracie?” asked Dean. You shrugged. Five year olds were still pretty much just chasing after the ball and moving as a pack down the field but she looked like she knew how to dribble which was better than most of the kids out there.

“She’s good. Don’t tell me you’re thinking about scholarships already,” you said, Dean shaking his head with a smile.

“No, no. I’m not going to be one of those parents that makes her play a sport she can’t stand. Just wondering. Oh, and I’m claiming you now before Sam asks for my team for the Winchester family reunion this summer,” he said.

“You play soccer?” you asked, Dean shaking his head.

“Baseball,” he said. “It’s mostly family friends.”

“Oh. I’m awful at baseball,” you said, Dean biting his bottom lip. “Kicking me onto the other team now?”

“Gracie’d lay into me if I ever did that. You’re lucky that kid likes you,” said Dean, settling back into his seat, reaching over to hold your hand. You made idle chit chat for a while, Gracie scoring another goal towards the end of the game.

Thirty minutes later after she’d changed and you’d grabbed a couple bags of chips to bring over, Dean was nodding for you to hang back as she took off up the driveway and into the backyard where the party was.

“You’re thinking hard about something,” said Dean, leaning against Baby, a cooler by his feet. 

“You said that thing about Gracie liking me and I know how important it is to me that she does but I just wonder, if I hadn’t been her teacher, would she actually like me? Or would I be this person that came into her life and is taking this time away from her being with her dad?” you asked. Dean cocked his head like you were nuts and you would have responded if Gracie hadn’t coming skipping down the driveway and grabbed your hand.

“Y/N, they got a new puppy!” she said, tugging on you to come with her and check it out. “It’s one of those hot dog ones.”

“Well let’s go check him out,” you said, Dean picking up the cooler as you looked back over your shoulder.

“There’s your answer, sweetheart,” said Dean with a smile, following after. It felt like Tuesday all over again, your whole class apart from Trevor and his dad there, all the kids thinking it was funny to see you not in your work clothes. Gracie was the one that surprised you, wanting to show you off that she got to call you Y/N, that she got to hang out with you outside of school. The kid actually liked you and you caught Dean looking on with a silly smile more than once.

“Gracie,” said Dean, a few hours later. “Let’s head out, we got to rest up for tomorrow.”

“Five more minutes?” she asked, in the middle of a game of tag.

“The more wore out she is the less fussy in the car,” you said quietly, Dean shrugging. 

“Five and then we got to head home, munchkin,” said Dean, grabbing his cooler as you two waited for her to finish up. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight? We could eat out if you want.”

“Do you like steak?” you asked.

“I’m Dean Winchester, of course I like steak,” he said. You laughed and nodded. “Do you want steak?”

“You know that steakhouse over on the east end? Mikey’s? They used to be teachers and give a big discount if you are one. My treat,” you said.

“You’ve never been more attractive,” said Dean, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“Meat and pie are all it takes to get into your heart, huh?” you joked, Gracie running over after saying by to her friends. “Well…”

“A couple other little things too,” said Dean, bending down and letting Gracie hop on his back before you headed back for Baby.

“I’m hungry,” she said, perfect timing for you to get out of there and Dean to head over to the restaurant. When you got seated, she was shivering a little next to Dean and you were glad you’d tied a flannel on your waist earlier, handing it over to Dean. “Thanks, Y/N.”

“No problem munchkin,” you said, Dean typing it around her so she wasn’t swimming in it. “They got mac and cheese and-”

“I want steak,” she said, Dean smiling at you. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a Winchester,” you said. By the time your food came out, Gracie couldn’t stop talking about what she wanted to do first the next day whether that was kayaking or swimming, fishing or Dean saying you’d go on a hike. You honestly weren’t sure you’d be able to do it all in a week but it wasn’t like any of you had anywhere you needed to be.

“Want dessert?” asked Dean, your gaze traveling to his left and you had to stifle a laugh.

“She’s tuckered out,” you said, Gracie fast asleep in the corner of the booth, most of her food gone. Dean chuckled and you were able to get a picture of them both that made Dean blush a little.

“I don’t have a ton of pictures of just us that aren’t selfies,” he said. 

“We’ll you’re definitely getting a ton from now on,” you said, putting your phone away and looking at the dessert menu, feeling his gaze on you. “Yes?”

“S’just funny how life can change so fast,” he said, stealing the menu out of your hands. “Oh, brownie and ice cream for sure.”

“You’re telling me,” you said, Dean waving over your server and ordering for you. He ate more than his fair share of it but he put on a puppy dog face that made you give in easily. Until he tried to pay for dinner. “Dude.”

“We’re still using your discount,” said Dean, putting his card down as you scowled. “You can pay next time.”

“You got dinner last night. Let me-”

“Someone got tenure and this is her celebratory dinner,” said Dean, twirling his spoon at you. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? That’s awesome.”

“I found out the day you got out of the hospital, it didn’t seem that important,” you said, Dean taking a turn to scowl. “I guess it’s kind of cool.”

“Yeah it’s cool. I’m proud of you,” said Dean. You brushed a strand of hair behind your ear as your face heated up, Dean smirking the whole time. “Alright, I’ll only say this once but you might be more adorable than me.”

“Stop,” you said, your face more flush as Dean gave you a big grin. “You have to stop being so sweet.”

“I think you’re pretty and smart and funny and the way your cheeks get all pink and the way you duck your head down and fail miserably to bite your smile away and-”

“Oh my god,” you said, running a hand over your face as Dean sounded like he was this close to breaking out into a giggling fit. Your server was gone with the card and back fast, Dean telling you every other thing he adored about you until he was picking up Gracie and carrying her outside.

“Want me to keep going?” he asked as you walked through the parking lot, your face still burning, even in the dark night now. “I am proud of you. You don’t have an easy job.”

“Being a parent isn’t an easy job either,” you said. Dean nodded as you opened the door for Gracie, Dean buckling her up before quietly shutting the door.

“Yeah, but it’s been easier the past few weeks. I wonder why that is,” he said, giving you a short and sweet kiss that left you a little weak in the knees when he pulled away. “You crashing at our place tonight or yours?”

“I’m definitely staying with you, Winchester.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, Dean and Gracie head up to camp and have a fun first day and night together…

You couldn’t stop from laughing when you stepped outside around seven Sunday morning, Dean and Gracie laying on the hood of Baby with closed eyes.

“What are you two doing?” you asked, walking over, snapping a quick picture of them before they realized and ruffling both their heads. 

“We died of boredom because you take so long to pee,” said Dean, sitting up as you gave him a squint and a smirk. 

“We were looking at the clouds, Daddy,” said Gracie, shaking her head at him.

“You’re such a tattle tale,” said Dean, sitting up, pulling her onto his lap. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

“I think it’s funny when Daddy’s cheeks get pink,” she said, Dean rolling his eyes, the blush more obvious now when you stepped closer. “See?”

“Oh very much. He’s adorable,” you said, Dean sliding off the hood, holding Gracie under one arm. 

“Told you so,” he said, setting Gracie down on the driveway. “Girls you buckle up while I lock up the place.”

Dean jogged up the few front steps and locked up the front door as you got Gracie situated in the backseat, her lunchbox close by with some snacks and the cooler in the footwell with drinks for the few hour drive. When she was set you were ready to take your own seat when you nearly smacked yourself in the face and grabbed Dean’s keys as he was walking back. Inside the house you ran up to her room and were back a few seconds later, locking up as Dean gave you a tiny smile.

“Here you go Gracie,” you said, handing her the blanket and pillow you grabbed from her room, helping her drape it over herself. She was out like a light before Dean even put it in reverse. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” he said, throwing his arm over the bench and turning his head as he backed out and on to the road, pressing a fast kiss to your cheek when he put it in drive. “You’re very smart.”

“I know,” you said, Dean rolling down his window. “Coffee run before we hit the highway?”

“Like I said, very smart.”

 

“Y/N, I’m not questioning your ability to give directions but we’ve been driving on this tiny dirt road for like twenty minutes and I don’t see this supposed camp,” said Dean.

“Keep driving Winchester, we’re almost there,” you said, sticking your arm out the window, wearing Dean’s sunglasses he’d put on you an hour ago and still hadn’t given back.

“Good, I got to pee,” said Dean.

“Gracie has a larger bladder than you,” you teased, Gracie giggling in the backseat.

“I was busy getting gas while you two…” said Dean, his mouth going silent when he went around the last bend and the space opened up, revealing a cabin and the lake behind it. He barely had the car parked before Gracie was jumping out and running around the cleared yard, making a beeline for the water. “Ah ah, no swimming yet and not without your life jacket. Or one of us with you, got it?”

“Daddy, I’m not  _stupid_ ,” she said, coming back over as Dean popped the trunk. She grabbed her backpack from him and started dragging it on the ground over to the cabin, Dean shaking his head.

“That kid sometimes, I swear…” said Dean, handing you your bags as you laughed to yourself. 

“I wonder where she gets it from,” you said. “It’s not like she has a sassy daddy or anything.”

“Remember when she used to be a perfect little angel in front of you? I guess we should have enjoyed that while it lasted,” he said. You raised an eyebrow and he smiled. “She’s still a little angel but those few days she put away all her toys without being told? Mmm, I’ll cherish those forever.”

“Dean,” you said as he pulled the last of the bags from the trunk, setting them down as he took a minute to take in the scenery around him. “The angel thing made me think…how’d you name Gracie?”

“They don’t let you take the baby home if you don’t name it so I just told them Gracie,” said Dean. He was a bit more tense in the shoulders, his back upright more and you made a mental note to not touch that open wound again. “We better get inside before she starts tearing down the door.”

Dean carried everything in one load as Gracie hopped around on the front deck, checking out everything she could while you got the door open. You were glad you’d called your uncle who only lived an hour away and he offered to clean up the place and stock up for you before you got there as an early birthday present. The place was spotless and you could tell Dean was surprised when he walked inside.

“Huh,” he said, looking around. “This isn’t what I expected.”

“What were you expecting?” you asked, Gracie walking around the kitchen and family room area, tilting her head when she saw there was only an old tiny black and white TV in the corner. She’d probably never seen one before you realized. 

“Having met your parents, I was thinking rich people, second home type of deal. I mean this place isn’t a dump but-”

“But it’s not marble counter tops and glossy wood floors? I used to spend my summers with my aunt and uncle up here. It’s theirs, not my parents. They’ve never even been here for obvious reasons,” you said, Dean chuckling to himself.

“I like rugged,” said Dean. “Where should I dump this stuff?” 

“Gracie, let’s go see your room,” you said, picking up her backpack with your free hand and nodding down the hall. She saw it without you realizing, the screened in back porch you and your cousins used to sleep out on and Dean’s face immediately turned to a pout. “Nope, this way Gracie.”

You pointed your head to the left to one of the two bedrooms, the bed a bit bigger than she was used to but she seemed happy enough to climb on top and start jumping.

“Bathroom is right next door. It’s the only one so we all got to share. Dean, our room’s this way,” you said after putting her bag down, Dean wrapping his hand around yours as you led him down a short hall and to a bigger room. “You okay with this?”

“Look at that view,” said Dean, dropping the bags and immediately going over to the french doors and opening them up, walking out onto the wrap around deck. “I’m  _definitely_  okay waking up to two gorgeous things everyday.”

“Is Gracie’s room okay? She’s a little too little to be sleeping by herself back there I figured,” you said following after, knowing fully well you’d done it at only four but Dean was protective and you weren’t about to tell him he couldn’t be.

“Yeah, it’s great,” he said, going quiet apart from the sound of Gracie coming through the bed room and running around on the deck. “No neighbors, huh?”

“Nope. No one to bother us,” you said, giving Dean a kiss. He barely let your lips leave his before he was kissing you again, cupping your cheek. This time when he pulled back he moved his mouth to speak but no words came out. “You’re blushing again.”

“You girls are going to be the death of me,” he said, almost giggling, stepping back from you and scooping Gracie up as she came back from running around the house. “Ladies, would you care for some lunch and then maybe after a little nap, we can go swimming?”

Gracie didn’t have to be asked twice as you went back inside, fixing a few simple sandwiches for yourselves. You told Dean about the shed a little ways down with the outdoor gear your family had and everything else you thought he might want to know about the place as Gracie got in a quick nap. 

“Y/N,” you heard her say, a small finger poking you in the arm. You fluttered your eyes open and saw Dean smiling from the other end of the couch. “Do you want to go swimming?”

“Yeah,” you said with a stretch, Dean rubbing your leg as you woke up after your accidental nap. His hair was a little tousled, like he’d probably taken one himself. He hopped up and went to help her change as you stood and went back to your room. You tossed on a simple bikini and grabbed a pair of shorts and shirt in case you got cool.

“Good lookin’,” you heard behind you as the door opened. You spun around and gave him a smirk, waiting for Dean’s next comment. “Just stating the obvious.”

“Uh huh,” you said, walking out, grabbing Gracie’s lifejacket from the front room, Dean already in a pair of trunks and sunglasses by the time you spun around, Gracie skipping down the hall past him and over to you. He grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and followed you and Gracie outside, walking across the yard and out onto a dock a short ways away from the diving dock a ways out. “Gracie, I hate to ask the obvious but you know how to swim, right munchkin?”

“You think I’d let her anywhere near the water if she didn’t?” teased Dean, taking the jacket from you and getting Gracie into it. He gave a few hard tugs  on it and gave her a thumbs up. “Good to go munchkin?”

“Yup!” she said, Dean smiling as he turned his attention to you. “You didn’t get your sunscreen.”

“I actually put some on-” you said, feeling a big glob get squirted on your cheek. “I guess I can never have too much.”

“Nope,” he said, tossing the bottle aside and rubbing the substance all over your face and neck, Gracie getting some of your extra that hadn’t soaked in yet. “Y/N, how deep’s the water off the end here?”

“Oh, it drops off a ways back towards shore. It’s probably fifteen feet out here,” you said, pausing when you realized Dean was really only interested in one thing. “Dean!”

You felt the hand on your back before you could stop it as you got a push forward into the water, the water icy cold at first but comfortable by the time you broke the surface again. Dean was laughing his ass off as you saw his classic smirk on Gracie’s face. She put both her hands on the back of his legs and pushed, Dean going nowhere as he spun around and picked her up.

“Were you trying to get me, Gracie?” he asked with a big smile. She laughed and Dean sucked in a big breath of air, Gracie doing the same as he jumped off the end with her, both of them going under and popping up a second later. “Go on Gracie, show Y/N how good you are.”

He let her go and you saw her start swimming for the dock, you and Dean swimming along right beside her, Dean picking her up with one hand and putting her on the dock when you got there. She immediately ran off the other side into the water and started into a routine of swimming around to the ladder and climbing up before jumping all over again. You waded around with Dean close by so one of you could always see her but far enough you wouldn’t have her land on you.

“We used to do that all the time,” you said, Dean starting to swim around you in circles. “What are you doing?”

“ _Playing_ ,” he said, giving you a smile, splashing you a sliver when he was behind you. He tried to bite back a laugh as he did it again on the next go around.

“Like father like daughter,” you said, splashing him when he came around front, getting some back from Dean as you tried to swim away.

“Too slow,” he said, catching your wrist and stopping you in your tracks, pulling you so close your feet were practically kicking each other as you stayed together. “Caught you.”

“Oh that was too easy,” you said, Dean cocking his head.

“Boo!” yelled Gracie behind him, Dean practically jumping out of the water, the look on his face causing you to burst out laughing. She was in her own fit of giggles as Dean shook his head and swam to the dock, standing up and doing a flip off. You and Gracie got into it as you started having canon ball competitions and Dean was teaching her how to do a flip, Gracie catching on straight away.

“Y/N, come on,” he said, taking a breather on the dock as you stood there, trying to figure out how to get your body to move like that. “Hold your breath.”

“What are…” you got out before you felt one of his arms coming around your front, one behind your back, both of them pressing against you and flipping your over fast and straight into the water.

“Told you it wasn’t hard,” he said as you rested your arms and head on the dock, Gracie jumping off over and over again. “Wanna go again?”

“You don’t have to,” you said, Dean already bending down to do it. “I’m good.”

Dean squinted and he saw the wince in your face. He couldn’t see with you still in the water but your foot was throbbing after hitting the dock and you figured better safe than sorry.

“I hurt you,” he said quietly, like all the fun he’d been having all afternoon was gone in an instant. 

“ _I am fine, Winchester_. Now get that frown off your face and let your daughter push you in. She’s been trying all day,” you said, Dean’s face turning back to how it had been, something like surprise in it too.

“How do you do that?” he said to himself, giving you a kiss before standing on the edge of the platform, staring out at nothing as he waited for Gracie to get him. She gave you a look when she climbed up the ladder this time and you nodded over at Dean, Gracie sneaking up on him and Dean dramatically falling in. “Gracie! You got me! Oh, I knew I was no match for you.”

She did another flip off, straight into his arms as you finally felt your foot feel better and you got up on the dock, doing a flip of your own, Dean giving you a proud smile. At some point after all your playing, Dean realized the three of you were sitting on the dock watching the sun start to go down and that all of you were about to start shivering if you didn’t get some hot food and warm showers in.

“Gracie, want some hotdogs and smores over the fire for dinner?” you asked, her endless energy starting to run low after moving all day. “Come here munchkin.” 

You put her on your back and climbed down the ladder, starting to swim over to the other dock connecting you to dry land, Dean on your tail. She was heavier than you expected out of the water as you climbed up the ladder and her whispering what you were already thinking made you remember that Dean was tired too.

But he  _had_  pushed you in the water more than once that day and he was due for a little payback.

“Dean, what’s that?” you asked when he got up on the dock, pointing behind him. He spun around to look out at the lake, your hands moving to shove him back in the water, Gracie laughing in your ear before Dean even hit the water. He didn’t look mad when he popped up and gave you a smirk that you could expect a little something for that later. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he said, climbing back up and ruffling your hair before moving it out of your face, grabbing the clothes you’d left behind hours and hours ago as you headed down the dock. You carried Gracie back to the cabin, swearing she’d fallen asleep, a tiny aw from Dean confirming your suspicion. “She passed out on you.”

“What do I do?” you asked, knowing she needed to get washed up and in dry clothes.

“Take her in the shower with you, I’ll grab some warm clothes for you guys,” he said, your eyes a little wide as he smiled. “She’s taken a shower before. Sat on the ground but there’s no tub here. Oh, I got to get her swim shampoo first. Makes her hair not tangle as much. Girls and knots in hair don’t mix well.”

“No they don’t, even in adulthood,” you said, carrying her into the bathroom as Dean came back with your toiletry bag. 

“Take your time and warm up. Don’t worry about saving me hot water,” he said, popping out as you made sure the water was warm before stepping under with Gracie. You got her out of the wet items and her hair washed, Gracie pretty content with letting you do it for her as she tried to stay awake. When she finished you wrapped her up in a big towel and took care of yourself fast, saving Dean at least a few minutes of hot water. 

“Clothes are on the bed,” he said when you walked out in your towels, Dean ducking in the bathroom quickly. He had some sweat pants for you both, a sweatshirt for Gracie and a pull over for you, the fuzziest things you both brought from the looks of it. You felt warmer already and got Dean something warm himself as you told Gracie to hang out in there while you got the fire going in the pit outside.

By the time you’d finished Dean had the bathing suits on the railing to dry out, Gracie on his hip and a bag full of food in the other. Gracie woke up more when she got to cook her own hotdog, the first one going black and Dean tossing it in the lake as a treat for the fish. The next one came out better and you’d gone through almost the whole pack before Dean started roasting a few marshmallows, helping you and Gracie make your dessert. 

The sun was down by the time you’d finished with the food and Dean was collecting the scraps, back out a minute later with blankets for you each only to find Gracie had crawled in your lap and passed out again. He took a quick picture and had a big smile on his face as he threw the blanket over you both, Gracie turning to lay against your chest. Dean used the other one for himself, the fire warming you up fast, his silly grin the only thing you were focused on anyways.

“You’re so happy, silly boy,” you said, Dean sighing a little to himself.

“You’re so good with her,” he said. “I couldn’t have dreamt you’d be like this.”

“I got two Winchesters for the price of one,” you said, all too aware that the little body sleeping away on you was the reason Dean was hesitant on you in the first place. “I really have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Me either. You get used to it,” he said, standing and tossing another log on the fire, going back to his big grin when he sat back down. “You, I’m still not used to how you tell me it’s okay and bam, the bad crap I’m thinking goes away. What is it exactly that you’re doing to me, sweetheart?”

“I think you’re falling in love,” you said, Dean shrugging.

“Well I know  _that_ ,” he said, watching the two of you together for a moment, his green eyes nervous almost. “Earlier you asked why I named her Gracie.”

“You don’t want to talk about it and that’s-”

“We’re a couple and I don’t see us getting out of this relationship anytime soon. We should be able to talk about stuff,” he said. “I trust you with Gracie’s life, that’s a hell of a lot more valuable than my secrets.”

“Was it her mom’s name?” you asked, Dean shaking his head, staring at the fire when he finished.

“She might have given birth to Gracie but that woman is  _not_  her mother. She signed her away a few hours after she had her. She…she told  _me_  to give her up, that this kid would ruin my life too. Nine months of me being excited to see my baby, my little girl, to start a family. I painted a nursery and learned how to change a diaper and what freaking fabric softener to use so it wouldn’t bother the baby and she just said get rid of her. I told her I’d take Gracie, I’d do it all on my own and she could take some time to figure out what was going on with her and…I swear to god, the look on her face…now  _I_ repulsed her too and I was like we’re done,” said Dean. “Fucking crazy bitch.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, knowing there weren’t any words to make him feel better but Dean needing a moment to let his resentment fall away.

“So I had a one day old, was a brand new dad,  _a single dad_  and just got kicked out of my home,” he said, his eyes welling up. “I wondered what I did wrong, over and over again, what did I do  _wrong_  to ruin this little girl’s life, screw it up so horribly that she couldn’t have a good home with loving parents and how was this kid not going to look at me like I was a failure. The real reason Gracie got her name was because I was sitting in her room, crying my eyes out, and a nurse said I’d been graced with a gift, even if it didn’t seem like it. I clung and clung to that word and told myself I was going to do what I had to and make her life okay. I was going to pick myself up for her because  _she_  was going to be my saving grace. Every time I say her name, everyday for the rest of my life I’ll remind myself of that…I’m her father but that kid saved me. She deserves so much more than my sorry ass but sometimes I would think I’m doing okay by myself, that maybe I wasn’t so awful. I stopped thinking like that since you came along. I actually  _know_  I’m doing okay. I know we’re still early in this and I know you’re my girlfriend and you shouldn’t have this responsibility put on you but I don’t feel like I’m doing it by myself anymore. I don’t feel so crappy anymore and even when I feel bad I think of you and what you’d say or how you’d just give me a hug…and…and I…”

If Gracie wasn’t sleeping away on your lap, you would have jumped out of your seat and pulled the man who’d started to cry without realizing it until that very moment into your arms and never let him go. 

“It’s a perfect name,” you said, holding out your hand as far as it would go, Dean finally catching sight of it and grabbing hold for dear life. He wiped his face with his sleeve and took a deep breath, your fingers lacing with his. “You’ve never told anyone all that, have you?”

“I don’t trust many people anymore. It hurt bad and keeping people out was easier,” he said. “You…you don’t judge me though. I can sit here and cry and you still look at me with those soft bright eyes, like nothing I do will change your mind about me.”

“We’re a couple. You ever need to fall apart go ahead. I’ll be right here, for both of you,” you said. Dean gave you a small smile and wiped his face off one last time, tilting his head at you when he relaxed back into his chair. “I mean it.”

“I know you do,” he said, squeezing your hand gently. You felt Gracie stir and tucked her under the crook of your arm, her body easing again as she started falling into a deep sleep. “She adores you, you know.”

“I’m nothing compared to you,” you said, a whole year worth of conversations with her telling you she thought her dad was the greatest person in the world.

“I forgot. You were asleep for that conversation,” said Dean, your own head cocking to it’s side. “I got to keep some secrets from you.”

“Now that’s not fair,” you said, Dean throwing you a smirk, his thumb starting to run back and forth over your hand. “What’d she say?”

“She said she loves you,” said Dean, giving you a smile, your heart feeling like it was wearing one of it’s own. You glanced down at her and gave her a tiny kiss on the head, not sure why that little statement felt as big as when Dean had said it to you. Looking up you saw Dean putting his phone back in his lap. “Now  _that’s_  a picture that’s going in the wallet.”

“I’m so happy you forgot that lunch,” you said, closing your eyes and smiling.

“Thanks for giving me a second chance,” he said, the worry in his voice causing you to squeeze his hand, the skin rough in some places, his palm soft against yours.

“My brain was screaming for me not to, that if you did it once, odds were you’d do it again and it’d hurt a hell of a lot more the next time,” you said, Dean watching the fire, his gaze on an ember that drifted up and turning back to you.

“Why’d you have me ask you out again then?” he asked. You opened your mouth but the words all caught in your throat, none of them seeming good enough. “Y/N?”

“…I…saw you standing there and…I…you made me feel like some little girl having her first crush. You still do,” you said, your cheeks warm but Dean’s growing redder in the dim light too. “We’re in way over our heads, aren’t we?”

“Yup,” he said, kicking his feet up. “It’s great.”

Dean closed his eyes and started to hum with a smile on his face, the flames shooting up when a log shifted. He started to mumble and quietly sing, a song you quickly recognized and hummed along with until you got to the one line you knew.

“. _..I’ll take my chances. I forgot how nice romance is. I haven’t been there for the longest time,_ ” you sang, Dean nodding his head back and forth.

“ _I had second thoughts at the start. I said to myself, hold onto your heart. Now I know the woman that you are. You’re wonderful so far and it’s more than I hoped for,_ ” he sang, both of you breaking out laughing. 

“You have a nice voice,” you said, Dean laughing loud enough that Gracie turned over on your chest, fisting one hand in your pullover and passing back out. 

“I sound awful,” he said, grinning as you nodded your head. “You’re still perfect, even if you are tone-deaf.”

“I didn’t say you were  _Beyonce_. No one’s ever sang to me before. It’s…” you said, shrugging, at a loss for words again, hoping a smile would get your point across. He laughed a little but simply returned the soft curl of his lips you were giving him, not saying a word back.

“God you’re pretty,” he said after a few minutes of the two of you openly taking each other in, the flicker of flames the only light source, making his skin look like it was glowing more than usual.

“Your freckles came out after that time in the sun,” you said quietly, getting sleepy counting them all. “You have so many.”

“Y/N,” he said, standing up, still holding your hand. He bent down and gave you a kiss, long and drawn out. “Let’s go to bed, sweetheart.”

You hummed and Dean scooped Gracie off your chest one handed, letting you grab the blankets and walk back inside, biting down a giggle when he wouldn’t let you let go as he put Gracie down on her bed. He unzipped her sweatshirt and tucked her in, kissing her goodnight before tugging you back to your room and shutting the door.

“Your turn,” said Dean, fingers playing with the bottom of your pull over, the room dark apart from the light of the dwindling fire outside. He kissed the side of your neck and over your jaw, smiling against the skin. “Love you.”

“Love you too Dean.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends the day with Gracie before having an important conversation with Dean regarding their relationship…

You woke up with Dean’s arm draped over your back, both of you sleeping on your stomachs, his tee the perfect pajamas you’d discovered over the course of the summer. His room was a little hot for end of August though and you turned over to see Gracie tucked in on your other side, explaining the extra heat.

“Storm,” you mumbled, half-remembering her waking you up when Dean was passed out if she could stay with you. You blinked a few times, noticing that Gracie had her arms spread out, one over top of you as you realized you weren’t going anywhere trapped by the Winchesters like that.

You fell back asleep for what was only half an hour, waking up to an empty bed, Dean walking out of the bathroom with only a towel on and Gracie running around downstairs from the sound of it.

“Good morning,” he said, giving you a smile as he pulled out a plain shirt and pair of shorts. “We had a visitor last night I saw.”

“What’s with her fear of storms?” you asked. “She’s fine during the day but at night…”

“I can’t be positive but I was working a job about a year ago. Always got done at midnight, weekends, ton of overtime…I barely saw her for two months. I always promised her though that I’d come in and say goodnight. Well, one night it stormed and I was pretty late and Sam must have seemed worried because now every time there’s a bad thunderstorm in the middle of the night, she wants to be in here with me,” said Dean, pulling his shirt on. 

“Should we try to get her out of that habit?” you asked. “Maybe next time she can just check on you but she goes and sleeps in her own bed?”

“I was thinking about trying to wean her out of it but that sounds better in the long run. I don’t want her to be scared over something like that,” said Dean, reaching into another drawer to grab a pair of boxers.

“Just snakes like you?” you asked, cocking your head with a smirk. “The great hose incident of 2017 will never be forgotten, Dean.”

“Hey, you said there were no snakes up at that camp!” said Dean, waving a finger at you.

“It was a harmless little garden snake, smaller than your foot,” you said. “Gracie picked it up no problem while you hopped on the hood of Baby to hide…like a baby.”

“I will stop taking care of bugs for you,” warned Dean, your face turning into a pout. “Good girl.”

“I wish we didn’t have to go back to work next week,” you said, sitting up in bed before plopping back down again. “I like being lazy in pajamas all day.”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me,” said Dean, walking over and pulling on your arms to sit up. “You sure you’re okay to take Gracie today? I got to fill out some paperwork and everything with Benny, get shown around a little.”

“We’ve been looking forward to our girls day all week. No boys allowed,” you said, stretching as Dean planted a kiss on you. “You’re on dinner duty though.”

“Well I  _was_  promised a pie by the two cutest bakers I know so I call that a fair trade,” said Dean, tugging on you to get to your feet with a devious smile. “Hey you know I think I want to wear that shirt…mind taking it off?”

“In your dreams, Winchester,” you said, getting a chuckle from him as you walked past and into the bathroom. You slipped out of it behind the door before peaking your head out to catch him pulling his belt through the loops. You tossed the shirt at the back of his head and caught his smirk when he spun around. “ _There’s your shirt babe_.”

“Fucking tease…” he said shaking his head. “You’ll pay for that tonight.”

“I hope so,” you said with a wink before making your face soft. “Dean, if the garage turns out to be something you don’t like or if the hours aren’t as good as you thought…don’t take it. I want you to be happy.”

“Hey,” he said, stepping close to the door but not looking around it. “I like working on cars and it’s Benny. What’d you call him? A big ole southern teddy bear? He’ll set me up good.”

“I know, I just…worry about you,” you said, Dean giving you a tiny smile, your cheeks flushing a sliver. “Shut up. Go sign your stuff.”

“Love you,” he said, grabbing his wallet and phone, heading out the door. 

“Love you back.”

 

“Y/N, did Daddy ask you yet?” asked Gracie from where she sat in your lap, the two of you watching the third Harry Potter movie for the second time that day. You glanced down from where you were laying across the couch and she tilted her head back with a smile. “He said he’d do it today.”

“No, he hasn’t munchkin,” you said, ruffling her hair. “I’m sure whatever it is, we’ll talk about when he gets home.”

“He promised he would,” she said, laying her head down on you, turning her attention back to the movie. 

“He will,” you said, feeling the tension in her little body. “Did you and your dad get the fourth book yet?”

“Nope. He said we’d go last week but we went to camp again instead. That’s okay, I really like camp,” she said. You were pretty sure the Winchesters fell in love with the place after that first day, almost every other week of the summer spent up there, Sam coming up on occasion along with Dean’s parents once.

“What’s your favorite part about camp?” you asked, clicking off the TV and sitting up with her, putting her on the ground as you waved her to follow after you.

“The marshmallows,” she said, a big laugh escape you. “Daddy lets me go swimming without my jacket now.”

“Well you swam everyday and got really good. Not to mention you grew about a foot over the past two months,” you teased, a little pout on her face as you kicked on a pair of flip flops, Gracie taking the cue that you two were going out and pulling on her sneakers.

“I did not! Only two inches,” she said, running over to the hall closet and opening it up, the inside marked with where Dean had gotten in the habit of measuring her every few weeks.

“Two inches more than I grew,” you said, grabbing your purse and throwing it over your shoulder, glancing around to make sure nothing was on that wasn’t supposed to be. You held out your hand for her and she took it as you went outside and locked up the house with the key Dean gave you a while back. 

“I’m going to be as tall as Daddy,” she said, another big laugh escaping you. “Why not?”

“You might be,” you said. “Girls normally aren’t as tall as boys though. Except when you’re little. Then the girls are taller.”

“Cool. We’re taller first,” she said, skipping down the front steps with you over to your car. She got in the back and you waited to hear her buckle herself in her car seat Dean shoved in there earlier for you, giving her a thumbs up and backing out. “Are we going to get ice cream?”

“No munchkin. Maybe after dinner we can take your dad and go get some,” you said. “We’re going to the bookstore.”

“Oh,” she said. Her indifference made you curious given how much she loved reading but you didn’t bring it up again until you were walking into the store, heading over to the kids section and finding a copy of the fourth book. 

“Gracie,” you said. “Do you not like Harry Potter anymore?”

“No I love it,” she said, reaching up and taking the book from you. “But I want to read big kid books.”

“Alright,” you said, looking at the age labels and walking past the five year olds and straight for the seven year olds. “Do you like adventure stories?”

“Yeah,” she said, you’re gaze wandering over to the eight year olds. 

“Alright, these three shelves have these really cool books I read as a kid where a brother and sister go to all these places in their treehouse. It’s pretty neat,” you said. Gracie started going through the thirty or so, pulling them out one at a time as you watched, finding that she didn’t always pick the ones with the prettiest covers. You grabbed a book from the eight year old section, knowing that’d be challenging for her but if she started to fly through the other books, she’d want more.

“Um, I like these ones,” she said, holding up a stack of ten books. “Is it too many?”

“You can never have too many books,” you said, grabbing them from her and the Harry Potter one, adding to the one you had in your hand before deciding a basket was better. You put everything in there and Gracie was right on your heels as you wandered over to books more appropriate for you, Gracie’s head spinning every which way. 

“There’s so many over here,” she said. “How do you pick?”

“Well, sometimes I know which ones I’m looking for and others, I just pick them up and read the description to see if it seems like something I want to read,” you said, grabbing one that looked new from one of your favorite authors. 

“It took so long to write stories in school. They must spend their whole life writing a book that big!” she said. You laughed and remembered when three sentences seemed like the end of the world to you.

“Oh, they practiced a lot. I want to grab one more thing,” you said, swinging back to the kids section and grabbing a prompt book for kids. “In case you ever want to practice. You make up great stories all the time. Writing them down is the hard part.”

“I’m not good at spelling,” she said, glancing down that same way Dean did we he got shy.

“In Mr. Colt’s class, you’ll get a lot of practice and you’ll be as good as Dean and me in no time,” you said. “Anything else you want to look at?”

“Can we just look around? Daddy never shows me the grownup stuff,” she said.

“Sure thing munchkin.”

 

You were three chapters into your book, Gracie on the other end of the couch with her nose stuck in one, when you heard Dean come home around seven that night.

“Sorry I’m late guys. Benny wanted to have a happy hour,” said Dean, kicking the door shut. “I brought takeout from that Mexican place we went two weeks ago.”

“Uh huh,” you said, hearing Gracie echo the same sentiment. Dean laughed as you heard him kick off his boots and walk over, looking over the couch at the two of you laying there.

“Ah, my girls are reading,” said Dean, ruffling Gracie’s head and then your own on the way to the kitchen. “Come eat while it’s hot.”

“One more minute,” said Gracie, your gaze flicking to the next page. You heard Dean walk to the kitchen and put the food out on the table, coming back as you read over the last page of your chapter. You’d just finished and shut your book when Dean’s hand in your hair made you tilt your head back.

“You finished first so I guess you get the surprise,” he said, a grin over those cheeks that you recognized immediately. You barely had the chance to make a run for it before you felt Dean bend down and wrap an arm around your waist, the other one over your hips as he lifted you off the couch. 

“Dean!” you said, swatting at his arm as he gave Gracie a head nod. 

“You’re next munchkin,” said Dean, carrying you down the hall and plopping you in your seat at the table, giving you a wink when you were alone. “I haven’t forgotten about this morning’s sass.”

“Go torture your daughter,” you said, smacking him in the ass on his way to grab her. “ _Whoops_.”

“I’ll give you one right back sweetheart, don’t worry about that,” said Dean, moving down the hall, back a minute later with Gracie under his arm, the sexy smile replaced with a soft one. “How was your girls day, Gracie? You have fun with Y/N?”

“Yeah, she’s better than you,” she said. You saw Dean laugh and heard a giggle from her but your face dropped and Dean’s soon followed when he saw you didn’t get the joke. He kept the conversation focused on her throughout dinner but you knew he wanted to talk when you were alone.

“Sweetheart?” asked Dean when he crawled into bed a few hours later. You put your book down and shifted away from him, Dean’s hand shooting out for yours. “Can we talk?”

“I didn’t think she’d say that. She loves you so much and it just threw me. I don’t…I never want to come between you guys, ever, not in a million years. I just-”

“Y/N. You’re worried because she loves you?” asked Dean, not laughing like you were expecting. “This isn’t a competition.”

“Well if it was, she should love you more. I know it was a joke but I don’t think she-”

“Come here,” said Dean, sliding over to your side of the bed, pulling you into his side, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, fingers dancing on your arm. “You’re doing this more lately, becoming scared of my five year old. I thought you were badass, Y/N.”

“It’s getting harder to…I just want her to be happy and you to be happy, that’s all I want,” you said, turning your head away from Dean, his fingers on your cheek turning you back.

“We want you to be happy too, Y/N. Tell me what’s wrong,” he said. You shrugged and you felt him sigh. “I’m not dropping this.”

“I don’t know how I fit here. I’m not the brand new girlfriend anymore. It’s been three months and you’re both amazing but I’m just nervous I’m getting in the way of things and that you won’t like that,” you said, Dean tilting his head before giving you a sad smile.

“I don’t like that you feel like you’re an intrusion because you are the exact opposite. We want you around. I want you and Gracie to be able to have days without me. I love seeing my girls together,” he said, tucking a piece of stray hair behind your ear. “I promise.”

“I know,” you said, slouching down into him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’ve been getting like this the past couple days. Must be back to work blues or something.”

“It’s nothing to do with what she said a few days ago? When she said…” trailed off Dean.

“She said she didn’t want me go play outside with you guys, that it was her and daddy only. Maybe that had something to do with it,” you said, Dean shaking a little, a laugh slipping out his lips when you titled your head up. “What?”

“I think it’s my fault you’re feeling like this but hopefully I can make it up to you,” he said. “I may have talked to her about something and asked her to keep it a secret from you.”

“What?” you asked, Dean looking around the room before back at you.

“Would you like to move in? Permanently? You barely spend time at your apartment apart from checking your mail and grabbing clothes. I’d really like it. Gracie’s been bouncing off the wall ever since I asked her she wants you to so bad. You can think about it if you want,” said Dean, a smile on that hid the nervousness well.

“Moving in is getting serious,” you said, Dean opening his mouth but your lips landing on his cutting him off. You gave him a short but sweet kiss and pulled back with a smile. “I’d love to.”

“That’s great,” he said, a silly smile on his face as his cheeks grew pink. “You have no idea how happy I am you said yes.”

“I think I have an idea,” you said, easing up now that you knew you’d misinterpreted Gracie. “Oh, speaking of ideas, I could totally bring Gracie to school in the mornings if you want. The bus doesn’t come straight to the first graders houses and you won’t have to worry about her going to the stop alone or rush in the mornings.”

“We’re going to spoil that kid rotten,” said Dean, scooting to lay down in the bed. “I think that’s a great idea. It’ll give us more time for breakfast for one.“

“You and your freaking breakfast food,” you said. “I swear I’m going to regret asking John how to make a pandog.”

“You know how to make a pandog! He won’t even tell me!” said Dean, sitting upright like someone had told him the house was on fire.

“I’m special,” you said, Dean licking his lips. “I will make you them on  _occasion_ as a treat. Deal?”

“Can tomorrow be a special occasion?” he asked.

“Duh. A girl only moves in with her boyfriend once.”

 

Two Days Later

“Y/N, that’s it?” asked Sam, looking around your apartment. “We barely took anything.”

“It came furnished. I never needed much,” you said, doing one last check of the place and locking up. “I’m going to drop off the key at the front office and then we can head back to Dean’s.”

“You mean your new place,” said Sam, walking with you to the office. “So…how much is breaking your lease costing you?”

“It ran out end of October so I got three months to pay,” you said, Sam wincing. “It’s not that bad.”

“Before you fork over the money, let me read through your lease,” he said, your eyebrows furrowing. “I am a lawyer ya know. I might be able to save you some money if they’re trying to con you.”

“Alright, go for it,” you said, wondering how that conversation would go.

Two hours later you were shaking your head as you and Sam walked back to his truck, a big smile on his face.

“Glad I came now?” he asked.

“Bastards tried to rip me off,” you said. “Bylaw 12-45.62 bullshit. Thanks for having my back, Sam.”

“What’s family for?” he asked, giving you a smile as your head cocked. “We got to have a talk or what?”

“Last time I had a talk with a Winchester I moved into his house,” you said, Sam chuckling, leaning against the side of his truck. “What’s up?”

“You know this is a big deal for him. Shit, I wanted to throw him a party when he told me he had a date, let alone once I knew he had a girlfriend. Moving in is…for a guy with walls he sure doesn’t act like it lately,” said Sam. 

“Sam, what’s-”

“I love Gracie to death. I just wish you’d been around from the start. He got low, real low. I used to worry about him. I still do but not like that anymore,” said Sam.

“You know, you’ve said it before, your parents, hell even Gracie knew Dean wasn’t happy. I didn’t do anything but go on a couple dates and then he got hurt. Dean was the one taking care of me just a few nights ago,” you said, crossing your arms. “I really don’t deserve whatever praise thing you guys got going on.”

“Did I ever tell you I was engaged?” asked Sam, your head shaking. “In college. Beautiful, smart, funny.  _Tall_. It was like she was made for me.”

“Did you guys break up?” you asked, Sam giving a slight shake of his head. 

“Fire in our apartment one night when I wasn’t home. I nearly lost my mind. Only reason I didn’t was because Dean was there for me. He came from Kansas to California for four years and moved in with me, made sure I was okay. He gave up his whole life in a flash to make sure I wasn’t going to do something stupid. He got me through it, he did, and I know Jess was the one for me but  he told me that there can be another one. I just haven’t found her yet and Dean reminded me life wasn’t over at 22. Sometimes…you just need a person there, someone who says the right thing or just sits with you for four hours not saying a word. You don’t have to  _do_  anything. I don’t know why but you’re that person for him and I’m so fucking happy for all three of you,” said Sam.

“For a little brother you make a good big one,” you said, Sam ruffling your head. “I meant-”

“I know what you meant dork,” said Sam. “Now get in so we can head back before Dean starts calling hospitals wondering where we are.”

Twenty minutes later you were puling into the driveway, Gracie playing with some chalk while Dean sipped on a beer from the front step. You gave him a smile and he walked over, helping bring in the last few boxes. 

“That’s it?” asked Dean as you started to open up a box of clothes to hang in Dean’s mostly empty walk in closet. “Officially a resident of 407 Hunter’s Drive?”

“Yup. Too late to change your mind,” you said. “Not that you ever would. I mean, I’m freaking awesome.”

“You’re so modest,” said Dean, walking over and picking you up, spinning you around the room. “Put away your stuff later. Pizza and beer time. Quintessential moving day eating. No excuses.”

“Also known as Friday night around here,” you said, pecking a quick kiss to his lips. “Thanks…for asking me to stay.”

“Just between you and me,” he said, setting you down, pretending to look around. “I have a little bit of a crush on you.”

“Is that so?” you asked. “The feeling is mutual, just between us of course.”

“Of course,” he said, pulling you down onto the bed with him. He moved his lips to yours and roamed his hand up to your cheek to cup it, a giggle escaping you. “I’m trying to make out with you here. Some team effort would be appreciated.”

“Dean, we just made out this morning. You can keep it together until later,” you said. “I’ve got a pizza to order after all.”

“Fine but when you’re done, you get your little butt right back here. Sam’s playing with Gracie. They won’t miss us for ten minutes,” said Dean, barely letting you out of his grip to grab your phone.

“What’s got you in the mood?” you asked, dialing fast. You were only on the phone a minute, Dean already rolling over top of you when you finished. “Dean!”

“This was always my bed. Now it’s  _our_  bed. I’ve never made out with you in our bed before sweetheart,” said Dean, his hand finding the back of your head.

“You are such a sap sometimes and I love it,” you said, brushing your lips against his. “You got ten minutes before we need to grab the pizza.”

“Plenty of time.”

 

“ _Y/N,_ ” you heard Gracie whine, your body shooting upright in your dark bedroom. Dean was passed out to the world, one leg kicked out from under the covers. You looked around and didn’t see her in there, no storms tonight as you got out of bed and went down the hall to her room. She was curled up in bed, her arms wrapped tight around her teddy bear, staring at her closet.

“Hey munchkin,” you said sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a monster in my closet,” she said, glancing at you. You walked over and sat on the side of her bed, running a hand over her head. 

“Did you have a nightmare, Gracie?” you asked. She shook her head no which surprised you. She’d never pretended not to before. “Well there’s no monsters in your closet.”

“But I saw it,” she said. You sighed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I did.”

“I’m going to show you there isn’t and then you’re going back to bed, alright?” you said. She nodded her head and you walked over to the closed door, opening it up and flipping on the light. It was empty apart from her clothes and some toys. “See Gracie?”

“Maybe it went under the bed?” she asked as you shut the closet back up. You got down on your knees and looked under, more toys shoved under there. 

“Where did you see this monster Gracie?” you asked.

“I didn’t  _see_  it exactly. I heard it in the hall,” she said.

“Oh,” you said. Dean had gone down and grabbed a carton of ice cream for the two of you while you binged some TV. You nearly smacked yourself in the face when you remember you were watching zombies earlier. “Dean got up when we were watching TV. There’s no monsters munchkin. They aren’t real.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. You nodded and tucked her back in, giving her a quick kiss goodnight. “Y/N?”

“What is it Gracie?” you asked. She stopped, that hesitant look you sometimes saw on Dean’s face all over hers. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“Are you going to stay here?” she asked.

“Well I hope so. I live here with your daddy and you now. He talked to you about it to make sure you were okay with it,” you said, lingering in her doorway. “Did you change your mind?”

“I don’t want you to go away. I don’t want Daddy to be sad again,” she said.

“I’m not going anywhere munchkin,” you said. “Get some sleep.”

When you got back in bed Dean had shifted, throwing his arm over you.

“Something wrong?” he mumbled. You shook your head and curled into him. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” you said.

“Perfect,” said Dean, nodding against the back of your neck. He hummed and you felt his breath even out fast, snoring lightly against your back where his face was buried. 

“Night Dean.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader spends the fall with the Winchesters and mends some old wounds with her family…

“I’m home,” you said around four after everyone’s first full day back to work and school. 

“In the kitchen!” you heard Dean say. You dumped your bag and wadded down the hall, Gracie’s lips moving a mile a minute, giving Dean the inside scoop on first grade.

“How was your day munchkin?” you asked, ruffling her hair. “You like Mr. Colt?”

“Yeah. I like you more though,” she said. “We get library twice a week now and we get to start playing real sports in gym.”

“Oh, that sounds fun,” you said, grabbing a drink from the fridge, spotting a smudge of grease on the side of Dean’s face. “You got something there babe.”

“Hmm?” he asked. You grabbed a napkin and wiped it away for him, Dean giving you a smile. “How was your day with the newbies?”

“Pretty good. They’re a quieter group this year. Still shy I’m guessing. I’ll bring ‘em around,” you said. “The garage everything you could have dreamed of?”

“Well I’m not getting paid to sip mojitos on the beach but it’s much better,” said Dean. 

“What’s a mojito?” asked Gracie, Dean regretting his word choice already.

“It’s one of those drinks only adults can have munchkin,” you said. “Do you have anything you need Dean to sign?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, sliding off the bar stool, Dean grimacing when she hopped down without her step up. She was fine though and rummaged around in her backpack, pulling out a few papers, the usual drill kind of stuff. “Can I play in the backyard?”

“Uh huh, just-”

“Stay in the yard, I know Daddy,” she said, hopping out the back door barefoot.

“ _Well excuse me_ ,” said Dean when she was out of earshot. “Didn’t know I was dealing with a hot shot first grader.”

“Oh, I can’t wait for the first time she brings home a boy. You’re going to answer the door with a shotgun in your hand, aren’t you?” you asked, Dean giving a coy grin.

“I won’t say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind,” said Dean. “Do you mind if I put you on her emergency contacts?”

“Of course not,” you said, Dean giving you a nod. 

“Could you…put me on yours?” he asked, not looking up as he filled out the paperwork. “I put you on for me and I’d just feel better if I knew…”

“Yeah, I’ll update it first thing,” you said, wrapping your arms around him. “You worry about me or something?”

“It’s kind of my job sweetheart,” he said, signing the form, stuffing back in her backpack. “So how’d work really go?”

“It’s like a horror show. Two kids freaked out that their parents abandoned them, a couple really shouldn’t be in there yet but they passed the tests and one is downright mean so that’ll be fun to deal with. We’re going to go through a lot of cheap wine this year,” you said, Dean spinning around to lift you up on the counter. “Your work?”

“Honestly, it’s good. I like it. I get to think more. Benny doesn’t yell at me for no reason. It’s nice,” he said. “Coming home to you is nice too.”

“I certainly enjoy it,” you said, bopping Dean’s nose with a kiss. “Hasn’t even been a whole week yet.”

“What the hell took us so long?” he asked.

“Your abandonment issues, my boundary issues, both our trust issues…it’s a miracle either one of us had the guts to start dating in the first place,” you said, Dean staring you down before resting his forehead on yours.

“Good thing that kid out there knows better than us,” said Dean, taking a big breath. “What do you want for dinner? It’s my turn I think.”

“I don’t care. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

 

Two Months Later

“I swear to God I am  _never_  letting you pick my Halloween costume ever again,” you said, stepping out of the bathroom, Dean laughing before he even turned around.

“Excuse me but you make one hell of an officer,” said Dean, your hands tugging at your skirt.

“You realize how short this thing is?” you said, Dean smirking at you. “I’m not walking around all night with-”

“Uh huh,” he said, tossing you a duffel bag. “The one you got on might have been a bit of a joke. That’s your real costume.”

“This better not be even less clothes, Winchester,” you said, going to change again. 

“You like that better?” he asked from behind the door when he heard you unzip the bag.

“Please tell me you have a matching one,” you said, Dean humming from the other side. 

A few minutes later you were walking out, Dean nowhere in sight as you went to your closet and pulled out the perfect pair of boots and slipped them on. You could hear Dean downstairs with Gracie and peered over the banister, Dean helping Gracie with her wonder woman costume.

“Hey good lookin’,” you said, Dean wearing a matching fighter pilot suit, top gun style with aviators to match. He let out a long whistle at the sight of you, making Gracie giggle. “You look adorable Gracie.”

“Thank you. You and Daddy match,” she said, craning her head up to look between the two of you.

“Yes we do,” you said. “Want to use the bathroom before we head out?”

Gracie went into the hall one as Dean gave you another smirk.

“You like it? You look hot and are covered up in that. Give a boy all kinds of ideas,” said Dean.

“Such a thoughtful boy,” you said, Dean biting his bottom lip. “Behave yourself out there tonight and I might give you your own treat.”

“Oh, well I’ll be on my best behavior then,” said Dean with a wink. 

You were about two hours in when you could tell Gracie was starting to get tired, Dean carrying her pillowcase full of candy for her as you carried her on your hip.

“Winchesters!” you heard someone say, spinning around to see Matt’s parents walking around with him in a batman costume. You saw his mother’s jaw drop a little and not even hide the fact that she was taking Dean in, your eyes burning daggers into her behind the sunglasses. 

“Hey,” said Dean as you sat Gracie down to run around with Matt. “We haven’t seen you guys in a while.”

“We went down to our summer place for a few months and Matt’s been hanging out with that Brady kid,” said his dad. You shared a glance with Dean that he returned. Gracie was not a fan of Brady, especially with how he didn’t like to let her play with them anymore.

“Well maybe we can get in touch with Brady’s parents, let Gracie play with the boys sometime,” you said. The other parents just shrugged.

“His parents are a little…upper crust if you know what we mean,” said his mother. 

“Fine, have them over our house,” said Dean. “Gracie misses her friend. Look at ‘em,” said Dean, pointing to where the two were running around in someone’s front yard, laughing and full of energy again.

“Sure, we can try. Just know they’re a little weird on untraditional families,” said his dad.

“I’m dating a teacher. What, they want her to have a nobel prize or some shit?” asked Dean.

“Dean,” you said, nudging him, not quite understanding that you weren’t the only problem they’d have.

“Oh. It’s because I don’t sit in a cubicle for a living,” he said. “It’s like your parents all over again.”

“Just…give us a call and we’ll have Matt over to play this weekend. Gracie’d appreciate it,” you said. They shrugged again and called Matt over to head home, Dean carrying Gracie the few blocks back to your place. She fell asleep in her costume, Dean leaving her be as he plopped down on the bed with a groan. “What’s wrong?”

“I just want other kids to be nice to my kid. I wish there weren’t stuck up people and she could just have fun like she’s supposed to,” said Dean. 

“We can’t protect her from everything. She’s a tough kid and she can handle herself,” you said, laying down next to him, shimmying out of your costume to leave you in a tank and your underwear.

“We,” he said, rolling to sit up, shedding his costume as well before crawling into bed in just his boxers.

“We what?” you asked, Dean tugging you tight into his chest.

“You said  _we_  can’t protect her. Not I can’t protect her.  _We_ ,” he said, brushing the hair out of your face. “I saw how pissed you were when Matt’s mom was goggling, how mad you got that some other kid doesn’t like her because she doesn’t have rich parents or whatever they think normal ones are.”

“I’m…protective,” you said, not sure what Dean wanted you to say.

“I know,” he said, tucking your head under his chin.

“Are you okay?” you asked, Dean nodding above you.

“Yeah. I’m okay, sweetheart.”

 

One Month Later

“Dean,” you said one night after dinner, holding your phone in one hand, covering the speaker with the other. “My parents are on the phone.”

“Are they okay?” he asked, spinning around on the couch. Of course his first instinct was to care, even if he thought they hated him.

“Yeah, they…they invited us and Gracie to dinner at their house. I think how I didn’t come home for Thanksgiving or how I said I’m not coming home for Christmas…I think they’re finally getting that I’m serious about you guys,” you said.

“When do they want us to come down?” asked Dean.

“Saturday. We could spend the night. It’s a four hour drive,” you said. “Or stay in a hotel if it goes bad.”

“I’d like to get along with them,” said Dean. “It’s important to me.”

“They do anything I don’t like, we’re out of there, okay?” you asked, Dean nodding before you held the phone up again. “Hey mom. We’ll be there.”

 

Dean shot you a look when he saw the neighborhood your parents lived in and you knew there were a million questions running through his head. He kept his mouth quiet though, pulling up the long driveway to a house settled privately in the trees, looking like some kind of resort and not a home a family of three had lived in.

“You lived here?” asked Gracie when she climbed out of her seat onto the snow covered driveway. You hummed and grabbed your bag from the trunk, taking her hand in yours.

“Let’s hope the second time goes better,” said Dean, slinging his bag over his shoulder, carrying Gracie’s as he followed you up the path. You rang the doorbell and watched your mom walk through the main hall, opening the door up with a big smile. She looked different, less done up, more like the mom you rarely ever had the chance to see.

“Y/N!” she said giving you a hug, motioning for you three to come inside. “Dean, Gracie.”

“Mrs. Y/L/N,” said Dean, polite but his walls definitely up. Your mom gave him a quick side hug and Gracie one too, her little head looking up to the two of you, not sure what to do. “Gracie say hi to Y/N’s mom.”

“Hi to Y/N’s mom,” said Gracie, giving Dean a big grin.

“Little shit,” Dean muttered, knowing how much he wanted her on her best behavior for this visit.

“Your dad’s got the ham in the oven so dinner’ll be done in about an hour,” she said. “Y/N you want to show Dean and Gracie to their rooms?”

“Okay,” you said, pointing for Gracie to head on over to the stairs. “Dean is sleeping with me by the way.”

“I’m not…sure what your father will think,” she said, giving Dean a cautious glance.

“I’ve lived with the Winchesters for three months. I’m sleeping with my boyfriend and if Dad has a problem with that, he can take it up with me,” you said, your mom holding up her hands. “He’s going to have to stop treating me like a little kid someday.”

“As a dad, you’re always going to be his kid, no matter how big you are,” said Dean, your mom giving him a genuine smile. “Let’s find Gracie before she gets lost.”

“Daddy I’m right  _here_ ,” she said at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. 

“She reminds me of you,” said your mom. “We’ll be in the kitchen.”

You sighed when she was gone, motioning for Dean to follow after you. You went down the hall and then another, Dean’s eyes a little wide as you flung open a door.

“Gracie you can-”

“Wow,” you heard both Gracie and Dean say, looking around the bunk room. 

“My cousins and I used to have lots of sleepovers in here. There’s plenty of beds and you can pick whatever one you want,” you told her, her body climbing up a ladder onto a top bunk and then crawling over to the next, Dean more focused on looking out the big window overlooking the hill on the side yard.

“You grew up rich,” he said, glancing back with a smile, his face falling when you grimaced. “I didn’t mean it as an insult. I just never would have guessed with how…normal you are.”

“My parents are rich. I earn a decent living. I’m just as happy as they ever were if not more. Some things are more important than money,” you said, bumping into his arm. 

“Yes they are,” he said, taking hold of your hand. “Gracie, we’re going to find our room, okay?”

“Can we go sledding?” she asked, a laugh out of your mouth. “ _Please?_ ”

“Maybe in the morning,” you said. You pulled Dean out after you, walking down the hall and towards the back of the house, Dean chuckling a little when he saw the “Y/N’s Room. DO NOT ENTER!” sign on the door. 

“Someone was a rebel,” said Dean, his smirk disappearing when he saw the room. “I knew there was a reason I was in love with you.”

“I haven’t stayed here since I was out of college apart from the holidays. It’s not too kiddish?” you asked.

“Oh my God,” he said, walking over to your shelf taking up a good chunk of space on the far wall. “I knew you liked music and classic rock but this looks like…are these records  _original_?”

“Yeah,” you said, rubbing the back of your head. “I may have blown my christmas presents as a teenager on this stuff.”

“Can we take this home with us?” he asked, holding up a AC/DC record, a puppy dog look on his face.

“I don’t know,” you said, sitting down on your bed, the sheets feeling like they’d just been washed. “I always felt weird about them. I never liked the fancy rich presents.”

“You’re killing me sweetheart,” said Dean, picking up an Eagles album. “Come on, please? Re-gift a couple of them to me for Christmas or my birthday then. They don’t deserve to sit on a shelf and have no one pay attention to them.”

“You can pick out a  _few_  to bring home,” you said. “I think there’s something from just about every one of your favorite bands over there.”

“Yes there is,” said Dean, poking through the records for a few minutes as you explored your old room, settling at your window seat, watching it start to snow. You heard his phone go off and spun around to see him grinning shyly. “You just looked really pretty sitting there.”

“Come here,” you said, sliding over so he could sit where you had been. Dean took up your spot as you scooted back into him. “You can see the whole yard from up here.”

“I think we should put a window bench in our room,” said Dean. “I always wanted one. More ways to cuddle you.”

“Perfect idea,” you said, leaning back and getting a kiss, Gracie bouncing into the room. “Munchkin found us.”

“I’m getting hungry,” she said, Dean sitting you both up. “Can I have something?”

“Let’s see if we can find you a snack before dinner,” you said, Dean tossing her on his shoulders. You wound your way back downstairs, showing Dean the fastest ways out of the house in case of an emergency, Gracie resting her head on top of Dean’s the whole time. By the time you got to the main hall and were walking to the back of the house, you could see your mom setting the kitchen table.

“Thought you three might have gotten lost,” she said, Dean bending down to let Gracie off. 

“Do we have any fruit? Gracie’s on a grape kick,” you said, wandering into your kitchen to see Dean’s failed suppression at seeing the size of it.

“I think so. Your mom’s got me eating more bananas. Trying to give me potassium poisoning I think,” said your dad, throwing your mom a look.

“What’s potassium?” asked Gracie.

“It’s a mineral in bananas. Too much of it is bad but you’d have to eat way more bananas than you ever could. Don’t worry about it munchkin,” you said, opening the fridge up and spotting a tupperware container full of grapes. “Here you go Gracie. Don’t eat too many before dinner.”

“Thanks Y/N,” she said, taking the container from you and crawling into a seat at the table a ways off, Dean giving her a nod that it was okay.

“So, your mom tells me you two are living together now,” said your dad. You nodded and crossed your arms, Dean giving you a look to relax. “You seem…happier, more sure of yourself.”

“I’ve never been so happy,” you said, unfolding your arms, rubbing one nervously. “I’d…we’d really like it if we could  _all_  be happy.”

“You know I have to give your boyfriend a hard time,” said your dad. “It’s in the dad rulebook.”

“Well no offense but last time you guys were dicks,” you said.

“Y/N, don’t start a fight,” said Dean. 

“No, Y/N’s right,” said your mom, your eyes going wide that you weren’t mid way through a scolding for speaking like that. “We acted very rudely before. We care very much about our daughter and we know how easy it is for someone to only care for her because of our family’s status. That’s why we tended to shy you away from boys that didn’t come from money.”

“You mean shove me towards the ones that acted like snobs?” you asked, your dad cocking his head.

“Dean was kind of the living embodiment of that fear Y/N. We didn’t want him to take advantage of you. But Dean’s a father so he might understand this better than you that-”

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do to protect your little girl,” said Dean, nodding his head. “You’d rather have her hate you than see her hurt.”

“We think we’re losing you, Y/N. We don’t want to. It’s clear that Dean and Gracie are important to you and that you’re old enough to know what you want. We just want you to want us again too,” said your dad. 

“Shit,” you said, ducking your head down, not sure what to do, never once in your life having that honest and open of a conversation with them.

“She doesn’t like to cry in front of other people,” said Dean, turning you around to hide in his chest, rubbing a hand up and down your back.

“That’s probably our fault,” said your mom. “We could have been better.”

“You were great,” you said, taking in a deep breath, turning around but staying close to Dean. “I mean, you sucked when I was a teenager but I think any parent goes through that.”

“We know you can hold one hell of a grudge Y/N but we’d like if you gave us another shot, both of you,” said your dad.

“I’d really like that,” said Dean. “Y/N?”

“Yeah. Let’s stop with the mush, alright?” you asked. “We can start fresh.”

“Great,” said your mom. “Now what does Gracie want for Christmas? She a girlie girl or she like her sports or-”

“Mom, you don’t have to get Gracie a present. I’m the one dating Dean,” you said.

“Fine. I’ll just ask Dean when you aren’t around what she wants. Him too,” said your mom, your eye roll out of this world. “I know you did not just roll your eyes at me.”

“I’m pretty sure she would combust if she didn’t do it at least once a day,” said Dean, earning one himself. “See?”

“I’m going to watch cartoons with Gracie,” you said, shaking your head and heading out to find her, crashing on the couch to watch Lion King until you were called for dinner. Who knew all it took was 45 minutes alone with your parents for them to look at Dean like they were talking to their own son. 

“Y/N, we didn’t know you got tenure,” said your dad at dinner. “Congratualtions honey.”

“Yeah, it was a weird time. Dean got hurt at work and…it’s nice,” you said, Dean rubbing your shoulder.

“She doesn’t take praise well,” said Dean. “Even when it’s for best belly flop.”

“Says the losing Winchester team,” you said, Gracie giglging. “See? She knows Sam’s team is where it’s at.”

“The two women I love both ditched me for my brother’s team at our family reunion. Let’s just say I was not a happy man,” said Dean.

“Daddy sucked,” said Gracie. “Y/N got a home run.”

“Funny considering she said she was awful at baseball,” said Dean, raising an eyebrow at you.

“She is. Only reason she ended up in soccer really. Must have been a lucky day for her,” said your dad.

“Next year they decided to do kickball so there is no way Sam is getting a hold of you again,” said Dean.

“What about me?” asked Gracie.

“You get better at your dribbling and we’ll talk,” teased Dean, Gracie pouting.

“Uncle Sammy said you’re compensating,” said Gracie, your drink almost spitting back in your glass, your parents looking like they were fighting back laughs as Dean shook his head.

“Uncle Sammy’s getting a noogie next time I see him,” said Dean. “You can tell him that.”

“Sam’s your younger brother?” asked your mom, Dean humming. “Is he single?”

“Mom,” you said, giving her a bitch face.

“Your cousin is single and cute,” she said.

“Are you talking about  _Bunny_?” you asked, your mom nodding. “No, absolutely not. She is not Sam’s type  _at all_.”

“You have a cousin named Bunny?” asked Dean. “That’s different.”

“Well once she did a shoot for playboy and the nickname kind of stuck with the family,” you said, Dean’s eyes wide.

“Yeah, that’s not Sammy’s type,” said Dean quickly.

“What’s playboy?” asked Gracie, Dean grumbling.

“Nothing, eat your carrots, munchkin,” said Dean, shaking his head. “Wow. That’s uh…you ever partake Y/N?”

“Yes,” you said, Dean’s eyes wide. “I love carrots,” you said, shoveling a spoonful in your mouth.

“That’s our daughter,” said your mom, getting a smug smile from you.

“Daddy, can I finish the movie now?” she asked, putting her fork down on her empty plate. 

“In a minute. You have to say thank you and ask the Y/L/N’s where to put your dishes,” said Dean.

“Thanks for dinner,” said Gracie, hopping off her seat, sliding the plate and her glass off into her arms. “Where should I put my dishes?”

“You can put them right by the sink Gracie,” said your dad. 

“Thank you,” she said again, walking into the kitchen and coming back a minute later, skipping into the family room and turning on the TV around the corner.

“She’s mature for her age,” said your mom. “I can’t imagine doing it alone.”

“Thankfully I haven’t done it alone for quite a while now. It’s easier with someone to help,” said Dean, giving you a smile.

“Hey dad, why don’t you show Dean your Charger?” you asked, Dean perking up. “He loves cars.”

“Great, give me a little one on one time with Dean,” said your dad.

“If I don’t come back, raise Gracie well,” joked Dean, helping clean up his plate and yours, leaving you and your mom at the table as they took off.

“What?” you asked, refilling your wine glass with Dean’s while she stared at you.

“You’re in love with him, in love with her. It’s a wonderful thing to get to see honey.”

 

“I was ready to start a search party,” you said, sitting in your bed, Dean coming into your room and shutting the door a few hours later. “I thought dad might have gone wood chipper on you.”

“I’m bigger. I could take him no problem,” said Dean, chuckling as he shed his layers.

“Gracie almost finished with the sixth book tonight. I figured we could give her the seventh early. I think that one got wrapped already though so we better check if it says Santa or not. We could probably get a few more years out of her believing,” you said, putting your own down as Dean crawled into bed with you.

“Sounds wonderful,” he said, pecking a kiss on your cheek, moving to your mouth. 

“You get dad’s seal of approval?” you asked, Dean nodding his head. “I’m glad. I know how much it meant to you.”

“I love you so much,” said Dean. “So, so much.”

“I love you too. You make me happy,” you said. “I found some old sleds in the basement if you want to take Gracie in the morning before we head home.”

“I think she’d love that,” said Dean. “Night, sweetheart.”

“Night Dean.”

 

Three Weeks Later

“Oh my god,” you said, plopping down on Dean’s childhood bed. “The Winchesters do Christmas hardcore.”

“Yes we do. Now get your lazy, cute little butt up,” said Dean, pulling you back to your feet. “I got one last surprise for you.”

“Is it a puppy?” you asked, Dean groaning.

“You and Gracie I swear,” said Dean, walking out the door with you and downstairs. “We’re going for a romantic walk.”

“It’s almost midnight, Dean,” you said. “Can’t we do it in the morning?”

“I’m being a cutesy romantic boyfriend. Let me have this,” he said, wrapping a scarf around your neck, pulling a hat down over your head.

“Alright. Let’s sleep in tomorrow though. I’m going to need it to keep up with this Winchester snowball fight I’ve been hearing about all week,” you said.

“It is a war and loyalties will be tested,” said Dean, throwing your coat on you and zipping you up. “I would highly advise promising your allegiance to me.”

“If I refuse?” you asked, giving him a smirk he returned.

“When I win and your side admits defeat, I get to do as I please to you,” he said, patting you on the butt. “Don’t go losing on purpose now, sweetheart.”

“Always a fucking tease,” you said, helping Dean wrap up before you headed out the back door, walking along the street until you got to the park nearby, the trees decorated with soft white lights to guide you down the snow covered path.

You wrapped your arm around Dean’s, leaning into his shoulder as his head came to rest on yours. You walked quietly for a few minutes, glad he’d decided on the walk, feeling like you were in some private winter wonderland.

“This is so pretty, Dean,” you said, his head lifting up as you caught the easy smile on his face.

“This was always my favorite part about Christmas. The way this park looked at night, no one around, peaceful,” said Dean. “I thought you’d like it too.”

“I do, it’s beautiful,” you said, Dean slowing your walk to a crawl, eventually stopping close to a light post. “Did you want to take a picture?”

“No,” he said, looking down with bright green eyes. “I just want to memorize the way you look right now.”

“My hopeless romantic,” you teased, leaning up and giving him a kiss. He returned it slowly, savoring it, giving you a big smile when you pulled back. “This has been my favorite Christmas ever.”

“I hope it gets better,” he said, your head tilting before you saw him start to go down to a knee. “I’ve never done this before and-”

“Yes,” you said, Dean laughing as he held your hand, pulling off the glove there.

“Y/N. I spent  _forever_  coming up with what I want to say. Can I at least profess my love before you answer?” he said with a big smile, your legs trying to make you jump up and down from joy as your cheeks throbbed at how hard you were smiling.

“Mhm,” you nodded, unable to keep one jump from happening as Dean laughed to himself.

“Y/N. I know you’ve heard it a million times from my family, my friends, from Gracie, but I wasn’t happy before you,” said Dean. “I felt broken and like I was going through the motions, just getting by for Gracie. I gave up on ever loving someone again, that I wasn’t worthy of being loved. Then I forgot to pack a lunch and Gracie told me you would make me happy and I thought what does a little five year old know about love? I am  _so_  glad she knew better than me. She gave me everything good in my life, everything. She gave me a chance at you, a chance I didn’t deserve, a chance you gave me not once but twice because I was so broken I couldn’t see that I wasn’t thinking right. You are amazing and kind and funny and beautiful and my best friend, Y/N. You got thrown so far in the deep end you should have run for the hills. You should have took off when I got hurt, when all of that responsibility got shoved on you that you didn’t deserve. Never once you complained, never once did you say she was a burden, say I wasn’t good enough. So we thought maybe you liked us, then we thought maybe you loved us and then we thought please don’t go away from us. 

“We love you, Y/N,” said Dean. “So incredibly much we love you. I know you didn’t sign up for anything more than a date. But you became a confidant and a protector and a guardian and a lover and a mother. You didn’t ask for this and I never wanted to put you into that position. But you took it with grace and confidence and I fell more in love with you when I saw you falling in love with her. She isn’t your daughter by blood or bone but she is  _your_ daughter. She needs a mother. I tried to scare you off so many times and you just kept coming back that you could take it, always putting her above yourself, always. I could never ask for that, I could never show you that. My biggest fear has always been that I’ll fail her, that I’m not good enough. But you showed me how wrong I was, how to be kind to myself again, how I don’t have to be perfect, I just have to do my best and have a little faith because I was graced with something good. I was lucky enough to have it happen twice when she got you as her teacher. I was lucky enough to have you come into my life and stay in my life. You’ve seen the parts of me I don’t show, the parts I pretend aren’t there and I wish would just go away and you love all of me and tell me it’s okay. I don’t understand how you love me or why but I just know I can’t live without you. I love you so much and I want you to be ours forever. So, Y/N, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” you squeaked out, running a hand over your face, happy tears lining your face. “Yes, Dean Winchester. I want to marry the shit out of you.”

“I love you so much,” he said, slipping his hand into his pocket, pulling out a box with a ring and sliding it over your finger. You smiled up at him and gave him a kiss, never wanting to pull away, only moving back when your started to feel lightheaded. 

“This really is the best Christmas ever,” you said, Dean helping you with your gloves again so your hands didn’t freeze.

“Yes it is,” he said, wrapping his arm around yours, continuning your walk around the park. 

“Gracie…she’s okay with us…” you trailed off, Dean nodding his head.

“You’re always willing to sacrifice your happiness for hers,” said Dean. “Not even five minutes after getting engaged your first thought is if she’s alright with it.”

“Well I figured she was. I am kind of great,” you said, Dean bumping your shoulder. “Does anyone else know?”

“Sammy, my parents, your parents, my friends, your friends…everyone but you actually,” said Dean, your head tilting. “Your dad and me, I may have asked his permission a few weeks back.”

“Is that what took so long?” you asked, Dean shaking his head.

“Only about five minutes and that if I ever broke your heart they’d never find my body. But he was good with it. Told me to be good to you, keep you safe, love you with all my heart…don’t take offense to the eye rolls or sarcastic comments, it’s just your nature.”

“I’m going to marry you,” you said, looking up with a big grin. “I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“That is what marriage is, sweetheart,” joked Dean, kissing your temple. “Is that okay with you?”

“It’s perfect.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean do some last minute planning in preparation for starting their lives together…

“ _Gracie,_ ” you called, coming in through the garage. “ _I got a surprise for you._ ”

“Is it a puppy?” she asked, running down the hall into the kitchen.

“No! I brought home cupcakes,” you said, setting the box of samples down on the counter. “Tell me which kind you like best.”

She crawled up on the bar stool, not needing her step anymore now that she’d just gone through a short growth spurt in the winter. You threw open the box and pulled out a few, hopping up on the counter as the two of you taste tested them. The vanilla one was alright but you were loving the red velvet, Gracie seeming to zero in on the fudge chocolate.

“Hey, you two are going to ruin your dinner,” said Dean, snatching the cupcakes out of your hands, taking a bite from each of them before giving them back.

“It’s wedding business. We  _have_  to eat these, don’t we Gracie?” you asked, her head nod a little sassy towards Dean that made you laugh.

“I thought we’re getting cake,” said Dean.

“We are but I talked to the baker and it was way cheaper to buy 12 cupcakes to sample than 12 slices of cake,” you said, Dean nodding in approval. “What do you want babe? I told them I’d call them back this afternoon with an answer.”

“Whatever you girls want,” said Dean. “Are we deferring to Gracie again?”

“Chocolate, Gracie?” you asked, watching her suck the frosting off her finger. “I think we’re going with chocolate.”

“Are we almost done now? Can’t we just get married already?” asked Dean, giving you a big kiss on the cheek, a bit of grease getting on your own, not that you weren’t used to it by now.

“Two more weeks. We got our dresses, you boys got your tuxes, my parents rented the place. Food is done, flowers, photographer, everyone has reservations…I think all we had was cake left honestly,” you said.

“And the honeymoon,” he said, throwing you a smirk.

“Gracie, want to tell me where-”

“Nope,” she said, Dean giving her a high five.

“You  _have_  to tell me where we’re going at some point. I have to know how to dress,” you said, Dean shaking his head.

“I’ll pack your bag. You just focus on being beautiful,” said Dean.

“Daddy’s blushing again,” said Gracie, Dean giving her a light noogie. “Daddy!”

“Don’t you have a math test to practice for?” asked Dean, Gracie huffing.

“It’s Sunday,” she whined.

“Yeah and you never stop learning no matter what day of the week it is. Go practice in your book and I’ll check it in a little while,” said Dean. She rolled her eyes and you bit down on your lip, Dean crossing his arms at you when she was upstairs. “She’s learning that from you, ya know.”

“Um, you’re the sassy one around here,” you said, taking a bite of another cupcake, Dean biting off the other half so your noses were touching. 

“No idea what you’re talking about,” he said after swallowing, pecking another kiss to your cheek. “After you give the place a call, you mind helping me out with Baby? I need a pair of small hands.”

“Sure,” you said. “It’s always a privalege when I’m allowed to work on her.”

“Put on your yard clothes and meet me out there,” he said, stealing another cupcake on the way out as you put in an order for the cake. You changed into your t shirt covered in paint, grass stains, grease and oil, your jeans to match for when you helped Dean with messier jobs around the house. He was leaning over Baby’s engine in the driveway, staring down inside when it struck you just how handsome he was. “Y/N, you’re checking me out sweetheart.”

“You’re hot,” you said, blushing when you realized it was more than the few seconds you thought it’d been. “What am I doing?”

“Can you reach your hand down there?” he asked, taking hold your wrist and guiding your hand over. “There’s a little washer and nut I need you to undo.”

“Okay,” you said, starting to work on it, Dean chuckling when you grunted that it wasn’t working. “A wrench might help.”

“I knew that,” you said, taking one from Dean before he slid under the car. “You good?”

“Anytime you are,” he said as you made tiny turns until you felt it start to give way and something start to move, Dean’s hands under it. He pulled back a few moments later, putting the thing down on the driveway before grabbing what looked like a new one from his work bench, going back under the car. “Grease this one up and then turn back, same as before.”

“You know I’m good at greasing things up,” you said, Dean chuckling as Sam groaned behind you.

“Save it for the bedroom dorks,” said Sam, leaning against the side of Baby with a smile. “You told me three dude.”

“I’m running a little late, sue me,” said Dean. “Y/N, use your fingers and then-”

“He always this bossy? I would have thought Dean would be the one taking orders,” teased Sam.

“Shut up,” said Dean, no spite in his voice. “Y/N?”

“Almost done,” you said, already using the wrench again until it was tight as you could get it. “All set.”

“Perfect,” said Dean, sliding out and wiping his hands off, tossing you a clean rag to clean yours some. “Half hour tops Sam.”

“I don’t care how long. I got doc review at home so hanging with Gracie sounds a hell of a lot more fun,” said Sam. You raised an eyebrow at Dean, thinking you were just in for a quiet afternoon before work in the morning. 

“Wash up your hands sweetheart,” said Dean, following you into the house to scrub up your arms, Sam hanging out on the couch with his computer to do some work. “Hour at the most Sam.”

“Take as long as you want. Let her enjoy it,” said Sam, Dean spinning you back around outside.

“Okay, what is going on?” you asked, Dean walking you down the driveway and next to Baby, handing you the keys. “What?”

“You should know how to drive her. I drive your car. You should know how to drive mine,” he said. “Not like we’re about to spend the rest of our lives together or anything.”

“But it’s Baby,” you said. “I don’t want to hurt her or-”

“You’re my baby,” he said. “Be careful with the car? Oh hell yes you be careful with her. But you are much more important. She gets a scratch or a dent, we’ll get it out. I trust you with Gracie’s life, my life. I can trust you with my car.”

“Can we go practice in a parking lot first?” you asked, like you were learning to drive for the first time, handing him the keys.

“Alright. It’s not as hard as you think it is.”

 

“I love, love,  _love_  driving Baby,” you said, pulling into the driveway two hours later. Dean smiled happily, impressed with how quickly you got a handle for the bigger car.

“You are officially allowed to drive Baby…on occasion…when I’m not around…” said Dean as you turned off the engine, giving him a tiny smile. “You nervous about something?”

“Can I please know where we’re going on our honeymoon? Pretty please?” you asked. Dean sighed but you saw him giving in. “ _Pretty pretty please_?”

“I rented us a quiet place on the beach. It’s not a fancy resort of anything. I mean if you want that there’s enough time to cancel and find-”

“You know I just want some time with you. Just us, a couple beers and a radio and I’m happy,” you said, Dean pulling you onto his lap.

“I can’t believe you bought  _that_ ,” he said with a devilish grin as you squinted. “I ain’t giving in, no matter how cute you are when you beg.”

“I will do things to you, Winchester,” you said, poking him in the chest. “ _Bad things_.”

“Please do,” he said, leaning down over you so your back hit the bench, giving you a long and hard kiss.

“Dean! We are not making out in Baby in front of our neighbors!” you said, Dean pulling your bottom lip out between his teeth.

“You liked it that time in March.  _You very much liked it,_ ” he teased. “The backseat never saw action like that in it’s life if I’m not mistaken.”

“It was night and we were in the woods, not here,” you growled, squeezing the back of his neck so he shuddered. “I’ll play with you later, mister.”

“You better,” he said, giving you a fast kiss before leaning up, bringing you with him. “You’ve only got a week and a half left of work, lucky. I wish I could have the whole summer off again.”

“Do some half days, Benny’s flexible. Or double up shifts when you want to take a long weekend. Gracie’s itching to get back up to camp,” you said. 

“Me too. Only next time we’re up there, you’ll officially be a Winchester,” he said.

“Can’t wait.”

 

Two Weeks Later

“Gracie you were adorable today,” you said, sitting with her on your lap towards the end of the wedding reception. “You have fun being a flower girl?”

“Uh huh,” she said, climbing off your lap to stand on the chair next to you. “Can I ask you something Y/N?”

“Anything munchkin,” you said. She spoke for a minute and you just nodded your head, giving her a hug before someone was coming over saying Dean wanted one last dance. He knew you were in a bit of a haze, feet moving without really thinking, his finger on the side of your cheek urging you to look up.

“Having second thoughts Mrs. Winchester?” he asked. “You’re a few hours late if you are.”

“No, never,” you said, spinning around with Dean slowly. “Gracie just talked to me.”

“Did she ask for a puppy again? We’re going to have to cave to her at some point,” said Dean, giving you a big smile, the same one that’d been there all day.

“She doesn’t want to call me Y/N anymore,” you said, glancing up at Dean. “She wanted to know if it was okay to call me…”

“Mom,” said Dean, your head nodding. “What’d you say?”

“I told her that would make me very happy,” you said. “Are you okay with that?”

“You are her mother. It’s about time she started calling you that,” said Dean. 

“I got so much from you both, I don’t know how to ever say thank you,” you said, Dean pulling you into a hug.

“You don’t have to. We got you back and that is more than enough.”

 

“Dean, you silly boy,” you said a few hours later, giving him a smirk. “I should have known.”

“Are you satisfied with your honeymoon suite, Mrs. Winchester?” he asked, taking a tiny bow as he carried you bridal style into your family cabin. There’d been some renovations done over the winter, some updates that made it a bit more homey that Dean had helped out with. It looked pretty and like a perfect private week getaway for the two of you now.

“I’m very pleased, Mr. Winchester,” you said, his arms carrying you into the back room, a fresh coat of paint brightening the space, soft sheets on the bed. 

“We had such a long drive up here after a kickass wedding, I got one very, very important thing I have to do before we crash for the night,” he said. 

“Is it adult?” you asked, Dean nodding his head. “Does it involving tearing open packages?”

“Oh yeah,” he said with a wink. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“See how much we got in those wedding cards?” you asked.

“You read my mind,” he said with a laugh, the two of you hopping out of bed and into the family room, tearing open card after card, making a list as you went.

“Woah, Gracie’s got a nice chunk of change for college built up,” you said, waving a check from your parents.

“Just Gracie?” he asked, your head raising up slowly. “I don’t think it’d be fair to give it  _all_  to her.”

“We could save up for a nice vacation. Or a car for her eighteenth birthday,” you said, Dean brushing his thumb over your cheek. “I’m getting beat. Want to finish this in the morning?”

“Yeah. I got one more little thing I want to do before bed,” he said with a smirk.

“Would that be me?” you asked, already moving for the bedroom.

“You know me so well.”

 

Five Months Later

“Gracie, can you come here?” called Dean from the back porch. “Your mom and I want to talk to you munchkin.”

It still felt a little odd to hear Dean call you that, to no longer call him “your Daddy” when talking to Gracie but just “Daddy,” like you’d always been there from the start. You were sitting on the couch, nervous for more than one reason, hoping today would be a good day. Dean gave you a look to relax when Gracie came in after him, immediately knowing something was up.

“Take a seat munchkin,” said Dean, plopping her on the ottoman in front of the couch as he sat next to you. “We have some grown up stuff to talk to you about, Gracie.”

“Okay,” she said, nervously looking between you two. Dean took hold of your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, your other wrapped tight around a card you handed to Gracie. “It’s not my birthday until next week.”

“I know munchkin,” you said, looking at the six year old, three months into second grade, going on and on at dinner every night about her Thanksgiving play next week, already getting too big too fast.

“What is it?” she asked, opening up the card that told her the surprise.

“Gracie,” said Dean, giving her a smile. “You’re going to be a big sister.”

She was quiet for a moment as you started to panic that she wouldn’t want to be one but her face started to light up as she read over the card.

“I get to be a big sister?” she asked, practically bouncing in her seat. “Awesome.”

“It is awesome,” said Dean. “It’s going to be a little boy.”

“Cool,” she said, standing up and walking over to you, putting a hand on your stomach. “Jessie told me where babies come from. Your tummy.”

“Yes, they do,” said Dean, a look of relief on his face. “You’ll get to meet him in March.”

“Can he sleep in my room?” she asked, Dean chuckling. 

“He’s going to have the room right across the hall munchkin. Your mom had something else to tell you,” said Dean, knowing this was the part you were more worried about. “Go ahead, sweetheart.”

“Gracie, you know I love you right?” you asked.

“Of course mom,” she said, your heart breaking a little at how easily she said that.

“I really love you Gracie. I love you so much. I did something for you and you don’t have to say yes, it’s your decision,” you said, Gracie looking up with big green eyes. “Gracie, I’d like to adopt you.”

“Y/N is your mommy munchkin but legally, she’s not quite yet. This way, she can be,” said Dean. Gracie nodded her head and looked between the two of you again, a bit of confusion on her face. “If there’s something you don’t understand we can explain it Gracie.”

“Y/N’s my mom. Why does she have to adopt me? She’s already my mom,” she said, a little laugh coming from Dean easing your neves.

“We know Y/N is your mom but Y/N isn’t your biological mother. She didn’t give birth to you,” said Dean.

“So? She’s my mom,” said Gracie. “If I get adopted, mom can be my mom forever, right?”

“Yeah, munchkin,” you said, giving her a tiny nod of your head, knowing that was all you could do to keep it together.

“I want to get adopted then,” she said. “Can I?”

“Yeah Gracie, you can get adopted,” said Dean. “We’ll set up the appointment for this week.”

“Can I go play now?” she asked. You nodded and she gave you a hug, careful of your stomach. She turned to Dean and gave him one too, trying to whisper but a bit too loud for her own good. “Why’s mom crying? Did I make her sad?”

“No, you made her very happy,” said Dean. “Go play munchkin.”

She took off and you took a deep breath, giving Dean a nervous laugh. He put a hand over your stomach and gave you a deep kiss, wiping your face dry with his sleeve. 

“Mom’s happy?” he asked. 

“Very,” you croaked out, Dean’s arms tucking you into his side, his feet kicking up to lay on the ottoman. “We totally should have waited for her birthday to do that.”

“You got the papers yesterday and said no way in hell could you possibly stand to wait that long,” said Dean. “You’ve been looking forward to this for almost a year.”

“I never in a million years thought the kid wearing a Lynyrd Skynard shirt on her second day of school would become my daughter,” you said. 

“She really wanted to wear that one the first but I told her she had to dress nice, put her in that little blue dress she hated,” said Dean. 

“That’s why she was so grumpy that first day?” you asked. “I just remember thinking that kid had the best bitch face I’d ever seen. Until I met you of course.”

“She’s got your eye rolls,” said Dean. “Oh god, can we just not let her grow up? We get this guy around and have our little kids forever?”

“Dude, you’re going to make me cry again. You know my hormones are all over the place,” you said. “You’re going to have to help me with the baby stuff. I don’t even know how to change a diaper.”

“I’ll show you. I’d tell you you’re going to be a great mom but you already are, sweetheart,” said Dean. “Take it from the world’s goodest dad. You got this.”

“Goodest? Who are you and what have you done with my self-depreciating husband?” you teased.

“I don’t have to be the best dad and you don’t have to be the best mom. We just have to be good ones. That’s all they need,” said Dean. “Just like you don’t have to be the best wife and I don’t have to be the best husband.”

“Who are you kidding, we’re fucking awesome,” you said, Dean laughing hard when you heard his phone go off. “Ten bucks that’s Sammy.”

“Good thing I didn’t take that bet,” said Dean, pulling out his phone, throwing it on speaker. “What’s up Sammy boy? Y/N and I have a surprise.”

“Let me guess, you’re pregnant,” said Sam.

“That’s no fun,” said Dean.

“Well Y/N was starting to look a little…round,” said Sam. “Plus the whole no alcohol thing gave it away.”

“You didn’t tell your parents right? We wanted to surprise them at Thanksgiving next week,” you said.

“No, no. They haven’t got a clue. I need some relationship advice guys,” said Sam, Dean and you raising your eyebrows. “Dorks, shut up and listen to me.”

“We didn’t say anything,” said Dean smugly, moving you to sit in his lap. “Give it to us Sammy.”

“I’ve kind of been seeing this woman for a couple months and…thought maybe I should bring her to Thanksgiving. Is that too soon?” asked Sam. “It’s too soon. I know it’s too soon.”

“Sam, ask Eileen to come, that’s an order,” you said, Dean cocking his head.

“How do you know Eileen?” asked Sam.

“I know your type Sammy. I know people,” you said.

“She said her friend set us up and she just  _happens_  to teach at the middle school. Y/N, you wouldn’t happen to know anything-”

“You’re breaking up there, Sammy. Ask her to come. Bye!” you said, hanging up, Dean laughing into your shoulder.

“Oh, Sammy’s had a secret girlfriend,” said Dean. “Interesting.”

“He told me what you did for him in college,” you said, Dean ducking his head away shyly. “He’s told me about how you stuck up for him in school, how you took the blame the time he broke the window, how you used to let him hide in your room after a bad dream when he was embarrassed that he was too old to go run to your parents.”

“What are you saying?” he asked.

“I hope our kids love each other like that. Even when you thought you weren’t loved, Sam was there and always has been. He’s always willing to help, to be there for us. He just called his big brother to ask about a relationship. Even though the kids will grow up and get bigger and become adults, we’ll get to see that happen, see them take care of each other,” you said.

“Shit, Y/N, you know my hormones are all over the place,” he teased, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. “No more crying today. We are happy and a family and-”

“Daddy,” you heard Gracie say as she opened up the back door, Dean doing one more sweep of his face and yours to wipe them dry. “Mom. Look what I found in the backyard.”

You spun around to see her coming down the hall, carrying a little puppy with no tags, shaking to the bone.

“Poor thing,” you said, standing and grabbing a towel from the bathroom to wrap him up. 

“Where’d you find him Gracie?” asked Dean, going with her to be shown. He came back a minute later as you saw how tiny the dog was, not more than a few weeks old. “It was near the dryer vent where the heat spits out. You think it belongs to someone?”

“We’ll take it to the vet but he might be a stray,” you said. “We should go, this little guy doesn’t look like he’s doing so hot.”

An hour later the vet confirmed your suspicion, the dog not chipped and a newbie, his body an indicator of being abandoned by it’s mother over the past few days she said.

“Is the puppy going to be okay?” asked Gracie. 

“Yeah, munchkin, can you go wait with the nurse for a minute?” asked Dean ushering her out the door. “Doc, give it to me straight.”

“With some care he’ll get back on track. We can put the dog in a shelter for adoption once he’s healthy if you like,” she said, Dean giving you a look.

“I know, Dean, I know.”

 

“Gracie one last present,” you said, your parents bringing up the little carry cage with the now healthy dog, all of the Winchesters glad to have decided to do Christmas at your parents that year.

“You got me a puppy!” she said. “Finally!”

“That’s not just any puppy. It’s the one you saved,” said Dean, the little lab and german shepherd mutt licking her face.

“Why’d it’s mom leave it behind?” asked Gracie, petting it softly.

“I have no idea, munchkin,” said Dean, turning to face you. “I think because even though it was bad and scary for him, it had to happen so he could end up with us, with people that will love him forever.”

“I love him,” said Gracie, sitting the dog in her lap. You shifted closer to Dean, his arm tugging you to sit over top of him, your face only inches from his own. You smiled and kissed his cheek, his green eyes bright and shining as you spoke.

“I love him too,” you said, Dean resting his forehead on yours.

“He loves you too,” said Dean. “He loves all of you more than you’ll ever know.”


	11. World’s Best Dad: The Next Year Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean’s baby arrives…

“Dean!” you shouted, waddling down the hall. “Dean!”

You got no response and headed over to the back door, covered in Gracie’s big red hearts she’d made up for the Valentine weekend. Dean was falling over dramatically into the snow covered backyard, Gracie jumping into a big pile beside him as they got in some after dinner playtime.

“Dean!” you shouted again, opening the door and letting a fresh drift of snow onto the kitchen floor. You saw him sit up with a smile but wide eyes staring back at your tone. “I think he’s coming early.”

“Come on Gracie,” said Dean, lifting her up with one arm, running through the back door and quickly shedding their snow gear off.

“I thought he was coming in March,” said Gracie. You gasped as you felt pain ripple through you, not certain if that was normal or not.

“Y/N,” said Dean, sitting you down in a chair. “Five minutes and we’re on our way.”

“Dean,” you said, feeling your stomach roll. “Make it less than that.”

He didn’t bother to put on his jacket before he had you, Gracie and your bags in Baby, racing off towards the hospital as you tried to remember all of the steps from your classes about breathing and timing.

“Fuck,” you grunted out, Gracie dead silent in the back seat. Dean reassured her you were fine but something didn’t feel right. The second you were in a wheelchair and rushing inside, Dean was nearly foaming at the mouth.

“Where’s her normal doctor?” barked Dean, the two nurses leading you glancing around at the decorations. “Don’t tell me…”

“It’s valentines this weekend and Dr. Wexley has the night off,” said one of them. Dean was red in the face when they shoved a clipboard in his hands and said Dean and Gracie could come back with you in five minutes.

About three later, Dean was rushing in alone, a different doctor poking and prodding at you as you scowled back.

“Is she in labor or what?” said Dean, the doctor pointing at another nurse that took Dean out and had him back within three minutes wearing a pair of scrubs.

“I think that’s your answer…oh shit,” you said, gripping the sheets tight. “Where’s Gracie?”

“Sam just got here, he’s in the waiting room with her,” said Dean, taking hold of your hand and immediately wincing. “Crap, your little hand is strong.”

“Give me something for the pain. Now,” you growled, the doctor waving people around. “Now!”

“Mrs. Winchester it’s a little late for that. He’s coming right now,” said the doctor. “A few more minutes and we’ll be ready to go.”

“Dean,” you whined. “It hurts.”

“I know sweetheart, almost there. Just a few more minutes and you’ll be okay,” said Dean. He ran his hand over your head and tried to give you something to focus on until they started telling you to push.

 

Your heart was racing when you woke up, your stomach much flatter than you were used to but the sight of Dean holding a little clump of blankets in his arms put you at ease.

“Hey,” you croaked out, Dean lifting his head up in relief.

“Hey little guy, want to meet your mommy?” asked Dean, standing up and walking over slowly. You winced and knew you should have felt some kind of pain but whatever they gave you had you forgetting about it. “He got a little stuck on the way out and you passed out and they pretty much shoved me out of the way until they pulled him out a minute later. Doc said you got a damn high pain tolerance.”

“Is he okay?” you asked, Dean helping to put him in your arms. Your body felt wrecked but the little green eyes staring up made you forget all that. He had a full head of dirty blonde hair on his head under a blue cap but those big eyes glancing back and forth between you and Dean were all you could focus on.

“He’s perfect. You are too, even if you’ll be sore for a while longer than we expected,” said Dean, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with you. “He’s as cute as you.”

“He’s…” you said, not sure what word to settle on, nothing seeming good enough for this feeling you had towards this little guy. Dean tensed up beside you though and your heart nearly broke. “Dean, he’s perfect and he’s ours. I’m not-“

“I’m sorry,” said Dean, shifting so he could rest his head on your shoulder. “It’s overwhelming and my mind just went back there even though I know you’d never….”

“This is our son and I love him, Dean,” you said, leaning down and kissing his forehead for the first time. “He’s wonderful and we both need his Daddy more than ever now.”

“You’re not scared?” asked Dean. You laughed and Dean pecked a kiss to your cheek.

“Terrified. Calmly terrified is the word I would use,” you said.

“Babies aren’t that hard,” said Dean, waggling a finger over the baby’s chest, giving him a small tickle. “They don’t move around, don’t talk back, don’t have science projects they neglect to tell us about until the night before…he’s a cakewalk compared to the training you’ve gotten over the past year.”

“How long was I sleeping?” you asked, looking for a clock, catching the time to not be as late as you figured.

“You only slept about fifteen minutes. This little guy has been around fourteen. The nurses and the doc literally left just as you woke up,” said Dean.

“I can’t believe we made this,” you said, leaning your head back with a smile. “Did Gracie meet him yet?”

“No one has,” said Dean, sitting up with a big grin. “Our parents are on the way but you think you’re up for Gracie and Uncle Sammy to visit?”

“Definitely,” you said, Dean kissing you both before leaving the room. It felt very still once he was gone, just you and your son staring at one another, neither of you having a clue of what was going on really. “I love you so much. Your Daddy loves you and your sister loves you and your Uncle and grandparents and you’re going to be so loved…you and your sister are going to help me remind your Daddy that he is worth so much and has just as much love surrounding him as you do…and you’re freaking adorable, kid. You’re one of the best moments of my life, you know that? Yeah, you little guy are amazing and you’re going to have a great life with this whacky family we call the Winchesters. No matter what happens, we’re always going to be here for you because that’s what we do for each other and someday I hope you realize how amazing of a family we have.”

“I think Mommy is in love,” said Dean, your head raising to see him back in the room, Gracie nervously standing in front of him. Sam was smiling wide from the doorway and gave the baby a tiny wave, Dean picking up Gracie. He sat down on the edge of your bed with her in his lap, facing you. “Gracie, this is your little brother.”

“He’s tiny,” she said quietly, shrinking back into Dean. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You won’t munchkin. You just need to be careful with him, okay?” you said, her head nod tentative as you saw Dean reach forward.

“Want to hold him?” asked Dean, plucking him out of your arms and holding him in front of Gracie. “Just hold up your arms like we practiced.”

She did as told and Dean rested the baby down, his arms there just in case but you saw Gracie light up when she looked down at her brother, her mood completely different now.

“He’s kind of silly looking,” she said, leaning down and giving him the gentlest of kisses. “But cute.”

“She’s taking on her role of big sister well,” said Dean, laughing behind her as he took hold of the baby, Gracie shifting to crawl into your side. “This is your little brother, Gracie. Now as somebody who has one myself, you watch out for your little brother. He’s going to look up to you.”

“Like you and Uncle Sammy?” she asked.

“Exactly,” said Dean, Sam stepping over and ruffling Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, big siblings are pretty cool to have,” said Sam, bending down and tickling the baby’s chest much like Dean had.

“Come on Uncle Sammy, meet your nephew,” you said, Dean handing him over.

“Hi, buddy,” said Sam, the baby ridiculously small in Sam’s arms. “I’m your fun Uncle Sam. You are going to be such a little troublemaker I bet.”

“No, he’ll be a little angel,” you said. “Two perfect kids.”

“Where’s the first one?” teased Dean, grabbing Gracie and tossing her up on his shoulders.

“Daddy,” whined Gracie, rolling her eyes. “I’m right here.”

“Oh, there she is,” said Dean, Gracie bending down to squish Dean’s cheeks. “Thankfully we got another man in the house. I don’t think I could have handled three women.”

“He’s so cute,” said Sam, making faces, the baby closing his eyes. “I think it’s his nap time.”

“Y/N looks ready for bed too,” said Dean. “You were only in labor for like half an hour too. Imagine if it was like half a day.”

“Let’s not and enjoy the fact that we got him a little early,” you said, closing your eyes with a smile. “I want to hold him but I want to sleep.”

“Take a rest and I’ll wake you up when the parents get here,” said Dean, feeling Gracie give you a hug and kiss as you did as told.

 

“Gracie, do you want to go down to the cafeteria with your Grandpa and get some ice cream?” you asked a few days later.

“Which one?” she asked, both of them hopping up, glancing at one another

“Take ‘em both munchkin,” said Dean, pointing at both of your fathers. “You two figure out the name thing please before the new one learns to speak.”

“Dibs on Pops,” said John, your dad scowling. “Oh, you wanted Grandpa anyways and you know it old timer.”

“I’m younger than you, the walking dead,” shot back your dad. You had to fight back a laugh, John pointing a finger at you.

“I’ll take you off wafcakes and put you on the pandogs if you don’t watch it, Winchester,” he said. “Although…nice comeback, Granpda.”

“Well, we wouldn’t be here right now if we’d had some good comeback stories, Pops,” said your dad, your eyes going wide as they both burst out laughing.

“No adult jokes in front of your granddaughter,” you growled, both men looking away sheepishly. “Gracie, watch your Grandpa and Pops for me would ya? Those two get up to no good when they get together.”

“They’re not as bad as Grandma and Gram,” said Dean, the one who suggested Gram for your mom in the first place. “Like freaking lost nutjob sisters those two are.”

“I used to think my parents were stuck up. Then I got engaged and they’re just as nuts as the freaking Winchesters deep down,” you said.

“They raised you after all,” said Dean, standing up. “Now old people and short people get out.”

“I fit neither of those descriptions,” said Sam, Dean rolling his eyes. “Come on Gracie, your old parents are booting us out. Maybe Pops will buy his favorite son an ice cream?”

“I’ll buy you an ice cream if you spill the beans on Eileen,” said John, your dad spinning around to join in.

“I’ve heard about her Sammy, you should-”

“Dear god they never stop talking,” said Dean, closing the door to room so you were finally alone. “Too bad this thing doesn’t have a lock.”

“Probably a good thing considering this is a hospital and all, baby,” you said, stretching in bed. “Speaking of which, how about you bring our other baby over here.”

“Little guy,” said Dean, plucking the more squirming bundle out of his tiny bed and carrying him over. Dean sat down in a chair facing you and kicked his feet up with a sigh. “We never settled on a name.”

“We thought we had two more weeks,” you said, Dean humming. “I want to get out of here and it’s been nearly three days. Let’s name him Dean Jr. already and be done with it.”

“No! We’re going to be calling him this the rest of his life. It should be special,” said Dean.

“I’m joking you worry wart,” you said, sitting up in bed. “We’ve got Gracie…”

“Yeah but Gracie was named out of…you know, pretty much my lowest point ever. It was more of a reminder of how amazing she is,” said Dean. You shifted in the bed and crawled over to him, kissing his lips and resting your head on his shoulder. “You’re supposed to rest.”

“Worry wart,” you said. “He is also amazing and he needs a kickass name.”

“Bob,” said Dean, earning an eye roll. “Bill. Billy Bob.”

“Take this seriously would you?” you asked. “We said something-”

“Aidan,” said Dean with a nod. “Addy for a nickname.”

“Aidan,” you said, cocking your head. “Aidan Winchester. Little Addy. Aidan and Gracie. Addy and Gracie. Addy? Eh, I don’t know about Addy.”

“Eli. Henry? My grandpa was Henry. I never met him,” said Dean.

“Henry,” you said, pursing your lips. “You want to be Henry little buddy?”

The baby scrunched up his face and you held up your hands.

“Henry’s off the table then. What’s something cool?” you said. “You named Gracie because a nurse said you were graced with her. I think we’re over thinking this.”

“He was early,” said Dean, tilting his head back in thought.

“We had to rush to get here,” you said. “He came fast. You were speeding like you were being…”

“Chase,” you both said at the same time.

“Chase Winchester? That sounds pretty cool,” you said, Dean tilting your son up. “What do you think about Chase? All the girls are going to be after a little cutie like you, just like your daddy.”

“Chase something Winchester,” said Dean. “I know…Oliver.”

“Our son’s initials are not going to be COW, smart ass,” you said, laughing to yourself. “You liked Aidan. How about Chase Aidan Winchester?”

“Because a crow cawing is better than a cow,” said Dean, rolling his eyes.

“Chase Henry Winchester,” you said. “I like that and he doesn’t have to deal with random animal noises being made at him on the playground.”

“Just our dumb mugs squealing and giggling in his face,” said Dean. “You good with Chase?”

The baby blinked and turned into Dean’s chest with a sigh, letting out a tiny coo.

“I think he’s good. He’s so precious,” you said.

“Gollum,” said Dean, his eyes lighting up.

“Get out,” you said, Dean laughing to himself. “You and your shitty jokes are what got us into this.”

“I love a girl who loves a mean dad joke,” said Dean, handing Chase over. “I’m going to grab a nurse and hopefully we can be heading home in a couple of hours.”

“Did you finish putting the diapers and nappies all in the changing table?” you asked. “I feel like we’ll need that sooner than we think.”

“Yes…maybe…you know what? That sounds like a  _great_  project the grandparents could do together,” said Dean, pulling out his phone. “I’ll send the moms on it and have them bring our lunch home.”

“Sounds great, baby,” you said, Chase snuggling against you. “You’re going home today buddy.”

Three hours later you and Dean were the only ones left at the hospital, you staring at Chase in the car seat with a grimace.

“Y/N, you want to sit back there with him?” asked Dean.

“Yes,” you said, climbing in the other side, Dean laughing by the time he got in the front. “I’m nervous okay? At least Gracie, albeit I’d be fucking horrified, is a little bigger than seven pounds if something were to happen.”

“We’ll drive the side streets and go five under the whole way home,” said Dean. “I promise. Although it is funny.”

“What’s funny?” you asked, tugging on one of the straps, Chase poking open an eye at you.

“Seatbelt,” said Dean.

“He’s got his seatbelt on,” you said.

“I meant you, Y/N,” said Dean, leaning over the front bench. “We ain’t moving until every Winchester is strapped in tight.”

“Sorry,” you said, pulling in your lap belt. “What’s funny again?”

“You are, sweetheart. You used to be paranoid about this kind of stuff with Gracie when we first got together and you’re doing it all over again,” said Dean, smiling in the front seat as he pulled out.

“I never stopped, just got better at hiding it,” you said, putting a hand on Chase, already sleeping again. “Don’t freak out in front of the kids. I learned that like week one.”

“Try not to but sometimes you can’t help it,” said Dean, cranking up the heat. “We kind of missed our hot date you know.”

“Chase, Daddy is going to hold this over you the rest of your life you realize,” you said, Chase flapping his lips. “Why is he so cute? It’s not fair.”

“Kid’s gonna be a heartbreaker someday. We totally had reservations at a fancy place too, Chase. I was going to have steak, not a turkey sandwich at two in the morning when my stomach was grumbling,” said Dean. “Not cool.”

“Daddy is a big teaser if you haven’t gotten that yet,” you said. “Your big sister will show you how to wrap him around your finger.”

“I am not wrapped…” said Dean, glancing in the mirror to see your eyebrows raised. “I’m wrapped a  _smidge_  around her finger, just a smidge.”

“Daddy is also very corruptible if you play your cards right,” you said.

“Mommy hogs the couch, Chase. I hope you like sitting on the floor…with me…because she and Gracie and the freaking dog are up there having a nice cuddle without me,” said Dean.

“Daddy is also a liar,” you said, Chase blinking open an eye. “I know, he looks so sweet and then he comes in for the kill.”

“Shut your mouth back there, sassy girl,” said Dean. “We don’t need two of them with your eye rolls. The one is rough enough.”

“Gracie is an angel ninety nine percent of the time,” you said.

“The spawn of Satan the other one percent…well considering she’s half of that  _woman_  I’m not surprised,” said Dean. You knew he’d never quite let go of that resentment but at least he’d toned down the name calling lately. “Sorry. I don’t want to talk about her ever again.”

“We’ll have to someday,” you said, rubbing Chase’s chest. “He should know.”

“I know. How about ten years from now?” said Dean. You rolled your eyes but smiled, giving him a nod. “Mind if we make a quick pit stop on the way home?”

 

“Gracie, we’re home,” said Dean, carrying Chase in his carrier in one hand, the other on the small of your back. You saw her pop her head out of the hall closet, shushing you both and closing it back up. “Oh, hide and seek. Don’t mind us then.”

“Gracie! It’s not funny anymore! I’m not giving up!” you heard Sam shout, whipping around a corner with a pout. He lit up when he saw you and came over to help you with your bag. “Took you guys long enough.”

“Gracie, we got you a present!” you shouted, her head poking out of the closet, Sam spinning around with a big grin.

“Hi munchkin,” said Sam, Gracie running out and down the hall with a giggle, Sam letting her get away until she made her way back to you. “Caught you.”

“I let you catch me,” she said, Sam tossing her over his shoulder. He nodded and set her down, Gracie giving you and Dean both hugs before slowing it down and carefully going to her brother. “Hi Chase.”

The baby blinked at her and made a face, glancing back at you and Dean.

“He won’t talk for a long time, huh,” she said, sitting down next to him, looking him over.

“No but you can talk to him all you want, munchkin. Except when he’s sleeping obviously,” said Dean. You saw a blur of fur come out of the family room, his nose going fast before zeroing in on the carrier. Dean plucked it up quickly, staring down at your three month old pup. “Toby, behave.”

“Toby’s just interested,” said Sam, picking up the puppy so he could see. He licked his nose and stared at Chase, the baby seeming indifferent. “Toby, that’s Chase. He’s a pup like you.”

“Did you just call my kid  _a dog_?” said Dean, Sam groaning and setting Toby down. He wandered off to go back to his bed, yawning and shutting his eyes. “I’m joking, Sammy. I’ll bring it up when he tells me how much cooler Uncle Sammy is than me though someday but you’re in the clear for now.”

“Gracie,” you said, bending down with a big grin. “Do you want to see your present?”

“Yes,” she said, rocking on her heels, exactly how Dean did when he was excited.

“Let’s go to the garage then,” you said, her face scrunching up. She led the way and you could tell she wasn’t thrilled at first. Until she opened the door and you flicked the light switch on.

“Yes!” she said, hopping up and down, a new gray and pink bike with a big red bow sitting there. “I wanted a big one!”

“You’ve been so good with taking care of Toby and your mom the past few months. We know you’re going to help take care of Chase too, munchkin,” said Dean. “You’ve been a big girl lately and we wanted you to know how much we appreciate it.”

“I’ve been helpful,” said Sam with a smirk. You smacked him in the chest and he let out a huff, ready to give it right back when you held up your hands.

“Uh uh, I’m on rest a few weeks,” you said, Sam scowling. “You can have Gracie’s old bike if you want.”

“Uh, no,” said Dean. “That’s Chase’s someday. It’s already black.”

“We got such cool kids,” you said, high fiving Dean.

“Well the parents are dorks,” said Sam, dashing away before you could give him another slap. “Come on, the old people will be back soon with lunch and Chase probably shouldn’t be in where it’s so cold.”

“Gracie, want to show Chase his room?” you asked, her focus back on her brother like that, taking hold of Dean’s hand and tugging him back inside. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

 

**Two Months Later**

You felt like crap, your stomach churning all day and a headache that just got worse and worse as it went on. Chase was cranky and not sleeping like normal, thankfully no fever or anything wrong with him that you could tell. Gracie was on spring break and a ball of energy, running around the house like it was on fire. You still had an hour before Dean was home from work on top of all that.

“Finally,” you muttered, Chase sleeping in his bassinet in the family room. You sat down on the couch and quickly lay down, closing your eyes with a sigh.

“Mom! Toby has to go outside!” you heard her shout as she came in the room. Chase started crying and you gritted your teeth, going back over to rock the bassinet. “Mom! Toby-”

“Gracie!” you shouted, her body tensing up. “Let him out in the backyard and then bring him back inside. Go play in the backyard until your dad gets home. Chase needs to sleep.”

“But you said we could play over break, have our girls day,” she whined.

“Gracie, I’d love to but I don’t feel well. We’ll have one as soon as I’m feeling better, okay? Please take the dog out for me, munchkin,” you said, Chase crying louder. You picked him up and tried to shush him back to sleep.

“But you said-”

You walked away towards the back door, the dog nowhere in sight and a puddle on the ground.

“I don’t need this right now,” you mumbled, walking back and putting Chase down as he started into a full on meltdown, Gracie following you around the kitchen as you cleaned up the mess. She was on you like glue as you went back to Chase, his face beat red as your stomach rolled.

“Can we play-”

“Go play in the backyard until your father comes home,” you said. “We need-”

“I want to play-”

“Backyard unless you want to make it time out,” you said too harshly but not having the patience at the moment, Gracie going wide eyed. “Back yard, now.”

She slumped away quietly, Chase screaming in your ear for a few minutes until he calmed down. It was just enough time for you to feel shitty for screaming at a seven year old. She was a kid, a good one, but even she couldn’t be perfect all of the time. You went to apologize for snapping when your stomach lurched and you ran for the bathroom, barely getting inside before you got sick.

“Rough day?” asked Dean a while later, your head lifting up to see him standing in the doorway after your fifth time of emptying your stomach. “You look awful, sweetheart.”

“You know how to make a girl feel pretty,” you joked, shuddering when Dean ran a hand up and down your back. “I think I’m done now.”

“We’ll get the bucket just in case,” said Dean, leaving for a few minutes, back with fresh pajamas and an orange bucket with a garbage bag. He wiped your face off and helped you change, running his hands over your head. “I’ll make you some soup.”

“Thanks,” you said, trudging out to find Dean had put Chase in his carrier and plopped him on the table. You sat down and saw Gracie sitting on the back porch, her back to you. “She should come in, it’s getting cool out.”

“Gracie,” said Dean, popping the back door open. “Want some soup and grilled cheese for dinner?”

She didn’t answer but got up slowly, walking like a mouse inside and sitting at her spot. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and you saw a scrape on her cheek.

“Gracie, did you fall?” you asked, hoping out of your seat, bending down and forgetting the lingering pain in your abdomen. She didn’t want to look at you and you saw the dirt on the front of her shirt, another long scrape on her arm and one on her leg. “Munchkin, you’re hurt.”

“Come here,” said Dean, picking her up and sitting her on the counter, looking her over. “Gracie what happened? Why didn’t you get your mom?”

“She was mad and said to go outside. I didn’t want her to be more mad at me,” said Gracie, ducking her head down when Dean tried to get her to show her face.

“Gracie I’m sorry for yelling, munchkin. No matter what, if you’re hurt, you come get one of us or an adult. You being okay is the most important thing in the world to me,” you said.

“But Chase was crying,” she said with a sniffle. “He’s more important.”

“Gracie Winchester,” you said, putting a finger under her chin. “Where did you get that idea?”

“School. Some kids said you don’t love me as much because you’re not my real mom,” she said.

“Munchkin,” you said, lifting her off the counter and holding her tight. “Gracie, I love you and I am your real mom. I love you just as much as your brother. I love you both the same, no matter what anyone says. I might get mad or upset sometimes and you might do things I don’t like but I always, always love you. You’ve got to believe me munchkin.”

“Promise?” she said. You nodded your head and set her back down.

“Promise,” you said, Dean moving in to clean her up. “I love you so much Gracie.”

 

“Hey,” said Dean as he crawled into bed that night. He sent you to get some rest after a light dinner and you did feel a lot better. At least physically. “You’ve been crying.”

“No,” you said, Dean rubbing his palm against your cheeks.

“You just have puffy eyes and dried tears on your face for no reason then?” he asked. He pulled you into his chest and you sighed, fisting your hand in his shirt. “You’re okay, sweetheart.”

“She didn’t say she got hurt because she was scared to tell me. She thought I didn’t love her like I do Chase because we’re not blood? How long has she felt like this? How long have I been such a shitty mom that she wouldn’t talk to me about it?” you asked, hoping you were too tired to cry again. “What am I doing wrong? Tell me, please.”

“Y/N,” said Dean, moving the hair out your face so he could look at you. “You have done nothing wrong. I’ve been on the other side of this so many times I know it doesn’t feel like it but you didn’t. You didn’t feel good and she pushed your buttons-”

“I’m the adult, Dean. I should be able to handle it,” you said.

“Yeah, says the sleep-deprived new mother that was violently ill and had a seven year that didn’t know when to quit. You’ve never really yelled at her before, not like that from what I’m guessing. She knows you love her. We had a little talk and she understands now that she can’t always be the center of attention. We’re a family and sometimes that means taking care of her or Chase or me or Toby or our most neglected member, you,” said Dean.

“I’m not neglected,” you said, turning your head up to catch Dean raising an eyebrow. “I’m not.”

“You’ve barely let me put you first from the moment I met you. We’re setting aside some Y/N time every week from now on where you can relax and take care of yourself,” said Dean. “No excuses.”

“I’m fine,” you said, Dean growling. “Fine, I’ll do your special me time thing.”

“Good girl,” said Dean, kissing the tip of your nose. “I told her she has to tell us about any bullying that happens too. I don’t want a repeat of that asshole kid from kindergarten.”

“Do you think you could manage to take off Friday? I want to give Gracie our day out,” I said. “Let you boys have a day to yourselves.”

“We’ll get a couple six packs and throw on skinemax like real men,” he said with a smirk.

“I’ll make you have the period talk with Gracie, I swear I’ll do it,” you said, Dean grimacing. “How about some sesame street instead?”

“Dirty Harry?” asked Dean.

“As long as it’s not porn, I don’t care,” you said, letting out a quiet laugh. “Thanks for helping me with my freak outs.”

“That’s what partners do,” said Dean. “You help with my nightmares.”

“I thought we only talked about those in the middle of the night,” you said, reaching up to stroke Dean’s hair.

“It’s close enough,” he said, letting out a big yawn. “They’ve gotten so much better because of you.”

“I’m a good cuddler, what can I say,” you said, burrowing yourself into Dean’s chest. He reached over to turn off the light and pull the sheets up, both of you out quickly. You woke up when you heard mumbling on the baby monitor a few hours later. You drudged down the hall to see Gracie stepping out of Chase’s room. “What’s up munchkin? You should be in bed.”

“Checking,” she said, your brow furrowing. You perked your ears up and heard some thunder overhead. “Daddy said I can check on you guys and then go back to bed. I didn’t wake Chase up, I swear.”

“I know munchkin,” you said, grabbing her hand and heading back to her room, tucking her in. “Thank you.”

“For what?” she asked.

“Checking on us of course. You take care of all of us,” you said, Gracie’s face in a pout. “Gracie, I’m not mad at you. You can always talk to me.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. You hummed and she ducked her head down. “I thought you liked Chase more than me.”

“No munchkin, never. He’s so little he needs a lot of attention but you’re both my priority. I love you both more than anything,” you said.

“I’m sorry I was bad today,” she said. “I missed you is all.”

“We’re going to fix that,” you said, rubbing a hand over her head. “We’ll always have our us time. Mom just needs a little break every once in awhile and your Daddy reminded me to do it more often tonight.”

“Is your tummy better?” she asked. You hummed and she reached over to rub it. “I liked when you could feel the kicks.”

“Well we got little Chase over there in his crib kicking in his onesie,” you said, an idea coming to mind. “Gracie, do you want to have a sleepover?”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to stay with you and daddy anymore,” she said.

“I was thinking you and your brother have never had a sleepover,” you said. “If you want to have one that is.”

She hopped out of bed as you grabbed her blankets and pillows, dragging them across the hall and laying them down for her on the comfy chair in there.

“All set?” you whispered, Gracie nodding as she glanced over at her brother. “Love you.”

“Love you too mom.”

 

“Oh my god,” you mumbled into your pillow. “Dean. Dean you’re doing it again,” you said, half of his body on top of yours, pinning you down.

“We have guests,” he mumbled back. You poked your head around his to find Gracie curled in his side, Chase’s bassinet in the room. “There was a sleepover you neglected to tell me about.”

“Chase wake you up?” you asked, burrowing your face into the back of his neck, giving him a kiss.

“Storm did,” said Dean. “Went to check on these two and found out there was a whole moment I missed out on so I tucked them in here.”

“You wanted in on the moment,” you muttered, Dean humming. “Good dad move.”

“Thanks mom,” he said.

“You’re such a dork,” you said, Dean chuckling. “You are.”

“Not as big as you,” he said, throwing his arm backwards over your waist. “Night.”

“Night,” you said back.

 

You were feeling a million times better by the end of the next day, happy to have some one on one time with Gracie for the first time in months. Dean decided you two needed a drink out and called in Sam to watch the little guys for a few hours. You went down to your favorite bar, quickly asking Sam if he didn’t mind staying later and putting them to bed. Dean was using bad pick up lines and flirting like he was on a first date, making a fool out of himself for your benefit. When you were in the bathroom, you figured you’d join in on the joke and try to make a move on him like he was some handsome stranger and not your best friend that knew you better than yourself.

“Well hey, good…” you stopped, your eyes landing on a tall blonde cupping Dean’s cheek and locking lips with him. He pulled away after a few seconds but a few was long enough.

“ _What the fuck are you doing_ ,” you said, pitching the question to either one of them.

“Y/N,” said Dean, gulping when he saw you. “This is…her. Gracie’s…I swear, I thought it was you.”

“I can’t believe you kept the brat. Drop step-mommy off and let’s go have some fun like the old days,” said the woman.

“Y/N,” said Dean, grabbing hold of your arm when you glared. “Let’s go before you do something you regret.”

“Are you really going to drop her off?” the woman asked, her eyes bright with the idea.

“I’m going home with my wife before she kicks your ass because if there’s one person that hates you more than I do, it’s her.”

 

There had never once been a time in your relationship that you didn’t trust Dean fully. You still did. But he was silent the whole drive home and you had no idea what was going on in his head.

“Hey,” said Sam, turning his head around from the couch when he heard the door open. “I thought you two were staying out late like a couple of crazy kids? Getting old guys?”

“Sam, can you head home? Y/N and I need to talk,” said Dean. Sam’s gaze instantly traveled to you. You were glaring at the floor, Sam flipping off the TV.

“Are you guys okay?” asked Sam, your fist curling by your side. “Y/N…”

“Thank you for watching the kids, Sam,” you said, crossing your arms. “But we really need to do this in private.”

Sam was quick to get out of there but not without first staring you both down. You fought occasionally and Sam had been on both ends of them, listening to you and Dean justify yourselves to him before you worked it out on your own. But the fact you were shutting him out made him look at you both to remember that you cared about each other.

“Y/N…” said Dean when you were alone. “Someone spun me around in my seat and I shut my eyes thinking it was you being flirty and it took two seconds to realize it wasn’t you and that was it, I swear on my life.”

“I am not pissed at you for that. I understand and I believe you because trust me, I know how fucked up that head of yours can get sometimes and you would never, ever cheat or anything like that. I am  _pissed_  that you couldn’t stand up to that woman and you let her ruin our first fucking date out in months,” you said. Dean furrowed his brow and ran his hands over his face.

“Were you that pissed off that you didn’t hear me say-“

“I heard you. You thought I was going to deck her so you pulled me out of there. I understand but you used it as an excuse to not confront her after all these years,” you said. “I’ve never seen you look so small, scared and I’ve seen you in a hospital bed, seen you when you thought my parents hated you, when you asked me out a second time. It was like everything I’ve told you for nearly the past two years just went away.”

“I told you. I have told you a million times, Y/N. I’m not a strong person,” he said, clenching his jaw. “I’m just not.”

“Yes you are! You pulled yourself through emotional  _hell_  so your daughter,  _our daughter_ , could have a father. You didn’t give up that. Maybe you gave up on a lot but you never stopped caring about her. You put her above yourself and it sucked, I know it did baby, but you are so strong that you didn’t give up for her,” you said.

“Then why couldn’t I tell off that woman just now? Why did I turn into that pathetic thing she pushed around and she turned me into and broke? Why didn’t I say what I wanted to? I was  _scared_ , Y/N, scared she’d spit something back in my face and break everything you have spent the past two years fixing,” said Dean.

“If you break, I’ll put you back together again. Always. I don’t care how long it takes or how many times it happens, I will be here. We’re partners, Dean,” you said. “Nothing changes that.”

“I’m not as strong as you think I am,” he said, shaking his head.

“I’m calling Sam,” you said, pulling out your phone. “Then you and me are going back out to finish our date after you tell her  _exactly_ what you’ve been waiting seven years to.”

“I can’t,” said Dean.

“Well if you won’t say it to her, I will.”

 

“Shit Y/N, don’t make me do this,” said Dean, pacing outside the bar. “I can’t…”

“What does she have left to hurt you with? Nothing. You can’t stand her so why would it hurt baby?” you said.

“Because it’s my fault she didn’t want Gracie,” said Dean, such pure belief of that fact you had to growl just to keep from tearing up.

“Honest time, would you be happy if she never left?“ you asked, Dean shaking head before you could even finish.

“Fuck no, she was a bitch half the time. I was trying to do the right thing and stay with her for the baby’s sake…” said Dean, catching your smile. “I loved the baby, Gracie, not her.”

“Then it turned out how it was supposed to. Go tell her that,” you said. Dean took a deep breath and grabbed hold of your hand, walking inside to see she was at the bar talking with two men now. “I’ll be right here.”

“I know,” he said, dropping it and straightening his back. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, her face a big smile. Dean’s back was to you but you quickly saw her scowl and roll her eyes, her face hard and her lips moving a mile a minute as Dean stood there. He held up a hand and you saw his jaw moving but nothing else before he turned around and came back to you. He let a smile form on his face as he threw an arm over your shoulders and headed outside.

“You okay?” you asked.

“Mhm,” he said, moving his arm to intertwine with yours as you started down the block towards a different place. “I feel better.”

“Tell her off finally?” you asked, Dean shaking his head. “I thought-”

“I told her thank you. If she had stayed, our lives wouldn’t have been good. I wouldn’t have you or Chase or even Toby. I’m still…me with my crap, but you guys are so worth being that way,” he said.

“You’re such a sap,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder. “It’s not that late if you want to grab a bite?”

“If it’s got pie I’m sold,” he said. You found a place not too far down, Sam checking in and deciding he was crashing at your place for the night. “Sammy’s watching the kiddos if you want to keep this date going?”

“It’s getting late. What do you have planned Winchester?”

 

“I have to admit, I really like how much a hopeless romantic you can be,” you said, tilting your head to the side, Dean tilting his to look at you with a big smile.

“Your cheeks are pink,” said Dean, reaching a cold hand over to brush over one.

“It’s nearly pitch black, how can you tell?” you said, Dean shrugging. You turned your head skywards again, staring up at the stars that were poking out, Dean’s hand playing with a strand of your hair. “Do you want to warm up in Baby?”

“Okay,” he said softly, rolling off the hood, helping you down. He opened the front passenger seat and quickly shut it, moving back with a smirk. “More room and everything.”

“Of course there is.”

 

“Morning,” you heard Dean mumble, your head on his chest. The sky was light and Dean was stretching out as best he could in the cramped back seat, wearing a sleepy smile and nothing more. “Did I warm you up last night?”

“Very much so,” you said, sitting up, his shirt falling off of you.

“Any time and I mean,  _any time_ ,” he said, kissing you with a smile. He dug around in the footwell and pulled up your shirt and bra, helping you with them as you bit down a giggle, offering back his shirt. “We need to have sex more often.”

“We have it all the time,” you said, Dean chuckling as you found his boxers and jeans, handing them over.

“ _Baby sex, Y/N_. I forgot how loud I can get you,” he said. You gave him a light smack on the chest and he laughed, wrapping one of those strong arms around your back and pulling you flush with him. “I have a very smokin’ hot wife if I do say so myself.”

“With stretch marks…and I’m sure that ‘down there’ is not like it used to be,” you said, Dean pouting.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” said Dean, running his fingertips over your stomach and hips. “All of you is and down there? Sweetheart, your perfection. You’re going to send me to an early grave you keep that up.”

“I know I’ve lost most of the weight I put on from Chase but I still have those last few to go and-”

“Shit, you’re fucking  _gorgeous_ , Y/N. You, the mother of my children, are beautiful and perfect and healthy and we both know I’m the one that needs to watch what I eat, not you. I love my bacon but I really got to move onto cheerios before I clog everything up,” he said. “So you keep being a little hottie and I’ll try to keep the dad bod at bay.”

“You’re perfect too,” you said, bopping him on the nose. “My imperfectly perfect, Dean.”

 

**Six Months Later**

“Dean? You got eyes on Chase?” you shouted, Dean calling back from the kitchen. You went to go find them but Chase was crawling on the floor, albeit slowly, but he had a big grin on his face. “Chase, you’re crawling!”

“Somebody decided he was going to get an early morning crawl in, huh,” said Dean, Toby coming next to Chase and bending down. “Toby’ll teach you how it’s done.”

“ _Dad_ ,” you heard Gracie say from the top of the stairs, Dean’s body flinching a little at the new name that popped up early in the week. “Can I play at Matt’s after school?”

“If his parents are okay with it,” said Dean. He leaned against the wall as Gracie shuffled around upstairs, coming down a minute later with her backpack in tow.

“Are you okay?” she asked, giving Dean that classic Winchester furrowed brow.

“Of course munchkin,” said Dean, glancing down to watch Chase crawl over to your feet and start trying to climb up your leg. “Breakfast before school ladies?”

“Starving,” you said, going about your normal morning routine, Gracie talking to Chase in his high chair, Dean quieter than usual. When he had Chase packed away to drop him off at his sitter for the day and you got Gracie in the back, you saw him roll his eyes at you. “Dean…”

“I’m fine, Y/N. Have a good day at work,” said Dean, sliding into Baby. You gave it back but caught his smile, hoping it was a real one by the time he got home.

“Alright Gracie, you take the bus home with Matt and I’ll pick you up at five, okay?” you asked, driving along with the music low, Gracie frowning in the backseat. “Munchkin, what’s wrong?”

“Daddy’s sad again,” she said, staring out the window. “I don’t like it when he’s…you fixed it and now he’s sad and it’s my fault.”

“Gracie, your dad is-”

“No, you don’t understand,” she said, her voice raising, more than surprising for her to act out like that. “You weren’t here before. It’s kind of hard to remember but he always had that pretend smile and he’s had it all week and I know it’s because of me.”

“Gracie,” you said, putting a hand on your head at a stoplight. “Your dad is just getting used to you growing up is all. He never expected to be called ‘Daddy’ forever. When you start getting older, a lot of kids start calling their parents mom and dad and that’s perfectly okay with both of us munchkin.”

“Uncle Sammy said-”

“Were you eavesdropping on your dad and uncle again?” you asked with a groan. “Gracie, we talked about that.”

“I was playing and I heard them in the garage was all,” she said with a tiny sigh. “Uncle Sammy said I’m a daddy’s girl and Daddy said that’s not true so I thought he thought I was too big to call him that anymore,” she said.

“God Dean, why’d she have to get your self-depreciation…” you muttered. “Munchkin, that’s  _not_  what your Daddy meant and that’s why we don’t listen in on conversations we aren’t supposed to hear. Your Uncle and Daddy were joking around. Now what do  _you_  want to call your Daddy? It’s your choice.”

“I’m not too big?” she asked.

“You’re seven, almost eight, Gracie and you know what? You’re never going to be too old to call your daddy that. You call him what you want, just like how you used to call me Y/N until you felt comfortable with mom,” you said.

“I like Daddy,” she said quietly.

“Daddy it is then,” you said. She was quiet the rest of the way to school, climbing out of the backseat and walking beside you into the building a few minutes before the kids got there. 

“I lied,” she said on the way to your classroom.

“About the name? It’s okay munchkin, you-”

“Not that. When I was in your class,” she said. You cocked your head and bent down, Gracie kicking at the ground with her blue rain boots. “I told Daddy you’d make him happy.”

“We are both so very happy you told him that. You got us together-”

“I wanted a mom,” she said. “For Daddy but for me too and you’re so… _everything_  and awesome and I was selfish and you said you’re not supposed to be like that. Like how I help with Chase sometimes and stuff is being unselfish and a good sister but-”

“Gracie,” you said, pulling her into a hug. “There is nothing wrong with wanting loving parents and for your parents to feel loved. You got a lot of your dad in you for a seven year old, munchkin.”

“No, he’s a boy,” she said like you were nuts.

“Eh, good thing we got some of me in there too,” you said, Gracie cocking her head. “You’ll understand someday.”

“Adults are weird,” she said.

“Yes, yes we are. But really we’re big kids,” you said, standing up and patting her on the back. “Now off to go get smarter you.”

 

 

“Mrs. Winchester,” said Dean with a smirk a few days later and back to his normal self, standing in the doorway to your classroom around seven that evening. “I heard there was a hot kindergarten teacher around here…oh shit.”

“Please excuse my husband,” you said to the classroom full of parents with a smile, turning to him with burning cheeks. You nodded and he made a face, spinning around the corner to hide in the hall as you finished up your Open House presentation. By the time they were out of there, you saw Dean biting his bottom lip hard, leaning in the hall against your bulletin board.

“Sorry. I’m kind of hot for teacher,” said Dean, a groan erupting from you. “What? I’ve seen those dads looking at you. Some of the moms too.”

“Shut up dork,” you said, poking your head in your classroom one last time, Dean side stepping you and walking in. “Dude, we got like five minutes before we have to head to Gary’s room.”

“You mean Mr. Flannagan’s classroom?” asked Dean with a grin. “Oh, he still owes me twenty bucks, he can wait a few minutes on us.”

“It’s Open House Dean. We’re kind of on a schedule and…what are you doing to my desk?” you asked, Dean picking up a few different things before pointing at a picture on the wall.

“I never saw that one,” said Dean, a picture Gracie drew of her, you and Dean with an atrocious house in the background. “She’s not great at drawing but I didn’t realize she’d gotten worse at it.”

“It’s from kindergarten,” you said with a shrug. “She drew it during playtime for me that week you got hurt.”

“You kept it?” asked Dean.

“I liked what she wrote on the back. Come on we should…don’t-”

“ _Thank you for helping Daddy_ ,” read Dean, smiling as he put it back. “Here I thought I was the one that stole your heart.”

“You both did. The Winchesters are a family full of thieves,” you said, Dean glancing at a picture of the four of you and Toby, all wearing sunglasses up at camp that summer with big pouty faces. “Keep this up and I’m coming to the garage and poking at your stuff.”

“I don’t know how you do it, teach a bunch of five year olds all day,” he said. “I’d go nuts.”

“I’m too stupid to be a doctor, too scared to be a cop, too wimpy to be a firefigther, too everything to be in any kind of job that helps people. Teaching a group of fifteen kids to write their names and count I could handle…and it helps a little bit,” you said.

“The children are our future,” said Dean with a smirk.

“Get out,” you said, pushing on his back to walk him out of the room. You locked up your class for the night and wandered down the hall with him until you got to Gracie’s classroom, Gary sighing when you rolled your eyes at having to sign in. “Happy?”

“I am now,  _Mrs. Winchester_ ,” he said, turning his attention to the room full of parents, most of whom you already knew. You leaned your head back against Dean’s chest as Gary gave his speech, most of it you’d already heard from Gracie and the rest you had the inside scoop on. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“Our son is in Mrs. Winchester’s class and I guess we didn’t put it together until just now that the girl in your class also named Winchester are related,” said one mother you didn’t know all that well.

“What’s the question?” shot back Dean, giving her a glare.

“Isn’t it inapproriate for her to be in this school? Her mother works here and-”

“Lady, don’t be pissed cause my kid is smarter than yours,” said Dean.

“Leave. Now,” you growled at Dean. He squinted at you and you grabbed his jacket and spun him around. “Wait in the car.”

Dean stormed off and you sighed, reciting the school had no policy against it and that it’d been done time and time again over the years by countless teachers and that Gracie did well due to her own hard work. You apologized for Dean and quickly made your way outside, Dean white knuckling the steering wheel by the time you got there.

“If you want to blow up in someone’s face on a soccer field or a party or whatever, go ahead. But do not do that where I work ever again, understand me?” you said, giving him a hard glare.

“No,” he said, squinting at you.

“Excuse me?” you said, Dean shrugging in his seat.

“You’re asking me to not stand up for you and I won’t do that,” he said. “She was acting like a bitch and like you said, you work there so I know you’d keep your mouth shut and take it. I have the luxury of not giving a fuck so no, I will not promise to not defend you when you’re in situations where you won’t or can’t do it yourself. Those types of situations are  _exactly_  when I need to stand up for you.”

“Alright,” you said, throwing up your hands.

“I know you don’t…wait, did you say  _alright_? I  _won_ that argument? Holy shit, I never win,” he said.

“You have a good point,” you said, squeezing his hand. “By the way, I let you win…when you’re right.”

“Sometimes I just like to see your little face get all red and your chest puff up. You’re cute when you’re mad,” he said. “I got to give it back somehow.”

“Of course you do,” you said. Dean pulled out and headed for home until pulling on the highway. “Where we going baby?”

“Dinner,” he said innocently. “Sam’s watching them all night. I know I said I was going to cook for date night but I figured why not have the surprise? Show off that cute little face?”

“You are always full of wonderful surprises,” you said with a roll of your eyes. It was a little later for a Tuesday and the threatening rain clouds were keeping people in so thankfully the roads weren’t crowded like normal. Dean was talking along as he spoke, your head glancing over every once in awhile to look at him. “What are you looking at, sweetheart?”

“I really love you is all,” you said.

“Love you back, Y/N.”

 

“Gracie,” Dean mumbled after you’d gone to sleep that night. “No jumping on the bed.”

“You guys weren’t waking up,” she said. You groaned and sat up, hearing an infant giggle come from the floor. “ _We gotta go_.”

“Why did you wake up Chase?” you asked, flipping back the covers. “Go where…Dean, I smell smoke.”

“I told you! There’s-”

“Gracie,” said Dean, your arms already grabbing Chase and moving out the door, Dean with Gracie on his hip as you both caught a whiff of something coming from her room. Dean set her down and you grabbed her hand, trudging down the stairs and outside with them both, shouting for Toby to follow, Dean nowhere in sight.

“Come on, Dean, come on,” you mumbled, Gracie wrapping her arms around your leg until Toby ran out and she took hold of him, Chase looking around at the night sky like it was the greatest thing on earth. You spotted Dean with a fire extinguisher in his hands a minute later, walking out on his own with his phone in his hands.

“I sprayed the outlet in her room and turned off the breaker,” said Dean. “I think the house’ll be okay.”

“I don’t give a shit about the house,” you said, Dean nodding. “Get your ass outside next time.”

“Yes mam,” he said quietly, bending down to grab Gracie, plopping her on the trunk of Baby and wrapping her up in the blanket he kept in the footwell. The fire department showed up quickly, deeming bad wiring was the cause of the spark. Dean wasn’t taking any chances though and Sam was more than surprised to find you at his front door at one in the morning.

“Hi guys,” said Sam, ushering you in when he saw a sleeping Gracie in Dean’s arms, Chase in yours. “Something-”

“Our house is a little, fucked up at the moment to use a phrase. We are not staying there until the freaking wiring is replaced and I mean  _all_  of it,” said Dean.

“Well, crash here as long as you need to,” said Sam. “I only got the one guest room but I can blow up the air mattress for Gracie.”

“Thanks Sammy,” you said, trying to get everyone back to bed as quickly as possible, making a space for Toby in the kitchen with a few towels for now.

“Gracie,” said Dean, tucking her in while you crawled into the bed that was normally reserved for when you and Dean were too tired to drive. “Why did you get your brother before you came and got us?”

“He can’t walk,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “He doesn’t understand fire is bad yet.”

“That’s a very good point,” said Dean. “In an emergency, you come and get us first though, alright?”

“No,” she said. Dean spun around to look at you, obviously unsure how to respond.

“Gracie, I wasn’t asking,” he said. “You need-”

“I’m supposed to take care of my little brother,” she said, rolling her eyes. “So that time no. His room is right there and he’s too little so I took care of him before something bad happened.”

Dean turned back to you, shurrging that he didn’t have a good argument.

“You can’t take care of everyone all the time you know, Daddy,” she said, glancing back and forth between you, crossing her arms with a pout. Dean simply shook his head and sat on the ground, staring at his lap.

“When did you start to grow up,” said Dean, glancing at her, her face contorting. She gave Dean a hug, even if she didn’t quite understand what he meant. “Alright, you’re allowed to take care of your little brother. You did a good job tonight Gracie.”

“Can I go sleep in Uncle Sammy’s bed? The floor is hard,” she said.

“I’m sure he’d love it munchkin,” you said, catching Dean’s face. “Why don’t you stay in here with us though, our bed’s big enough for you too.”

Dean was quiet but gave you a smile once she was settled in, mouthing a thank you for getting her to stay close by.

“Dean,” you said at breakfast, perking your head up, Gracie and Chase watching cartoons in the other room. “Dean.”

“Is there an echo? Yes, what is it Y/N?” asked Dean with a laugh, glancing over his shoulder as he and Sam worked in the kitchen.

“What day is it?” you asked.

“The 12th,” said Sam, stealing a piece of toast out of Dean’s hands. “Too slow.”

“I don’t mind wasting your food,” said Dean, shoving another piece in the toaster. “Gracie finished up soccer last weekend if you’re worried about having to rush around this morning.”

“Dean, I can’t remember…” you said, both the boys faces going white. “No, I can remember you two…I don’t remember the last time I…you know.”

“Huh?” they asked in unison.

“When’s the last time I had my…visitor,” you said, Dean cocking his head, eyes going wide. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it.”

“Wait, you don’t think that night at camp,” said Dean, his tongue jutting out to lick his lips. “We said if it happened it did but you don’t think…”

“Cartoons, I’m going to go watch cartoons while you two figure out if I have another niece or nephew on the way,” said Sam, skirting out of there as fast as possible.

“Okay, let’s be rational,” said Dean, holding up a hand. “We did that end of July. It’s October. You really haven’t had one since?”

“No, I don’t think so,” you said. “That was three months ago.”

“I’ll be back in half an hour,” he said, rushing out, returning in less than that with a bag from the pharmacy.

“So? What’s the verdict?” asked Sam when you walked out of the bathroom. Dean was pacing around like a mad man, stopping dead in his tracks when you opened your mouth.

“Are we?” asked Dean.

“I did it three times. I, uh…we got another one on the way I’m pretty sure,” you said, Dean sighing with a big smile. “Happy?”

“Not a good enough word,” said Dean.

“Jeez, you two are like a couple of rabbits, aren’t you?” teased Sam.

“We were going to name this one Sam too,” you teased back, Sam scowling. “We technically could.”

“No way,” said Dean. “We have a fool proof naming system based entirely on situations out of our control.”

“Let’s not get too excited, baby. I  _think_  I am, not that I’m positive,” you said.

“Well let’s schedule an appointment to figure that out,” said Dean.

“You realize if we really are…we’re going to need a bigger house.”

 

**Two Months Later**

“ _Who’s a big boy? Who’s a big boy?_ ” said Dean, giggling as he tickled Chase. “ _You’s a big boy._ ”

“Tickling him is not going to get him to say Dada again,” you said.

“You never know. He did it this morning. Come on, Chase, who am I?” Dean asked, Chase glancing at you.

“Da?” he asked, Gracie laughing when she caught Dean’s groan.

“That’s mom, Chase. Daddy’s the other one,” said Gracie.

“ _The other one_. I used to be the top of this pecking order you know. Now it’s me and Toby on the bottom,” said Dean.

“Dadda?” asked Chase, grabbing at Dean’s nose.

“ _You’re so cute_ ,” said Dean, his voice much higher and adorable than normal, Gracie bursting out laughing. Dean crawled over on the floor to roll her next to Chase, reaching down to tickle them both. “ _So are you, munchkin_.”

“Tickle mom!” she laughed, Dean smirking over his shoulder at you.

“She’ll get hers a few months from now. But we got you and Chase an early Christmas present if you want to open it,” said Dean. Gracie hummed as Dean knelt up, helping her up and sitting Chase in her lap. He went to the hall closet and grabbed the box from the top shelf, setting it down in front of them. “Why don’t you guys open it up?”

“It’s not a puppy,” she said, peeling off the paper, sticking the bow on top of Chase’s head. Dean was on the couch with you taking a picture of them, an arm around your shoulders as she opened the box and pulled out two shirts.

“Big sister? I already knew that…again?” she asked, scooping up Chase’s shirt that said big brother.

“Gracie, we’re going to have another baby,” you said with a big smile.

“Oh,” she said, looking down at her brother. “You have to look out for your little brother Chase, it’s the rules.”

“Af?” asked Chase, finding a piece of Gracie’s hair to pull into his mouth.

“Actually Gracie,” said Dean, a smirk on his face. “We decided to let this be a surprise for all of us. We won’t know if it’s a boy or girl until they’re born.”

“We were thinking maybe you and Chase could wear your shirts and surprise your grandparents when we see them next week,” you said.

“I have a better idea,” she said. You and Dean shurgged.

“Let’s hear it munchkin.”

 

“We have an annoucement,” said Gracie after dinner at your parents house. Christmas was in a few days and no one apart from Sam knew the big news yet.

“Oh, well this’ll be good,” said John, crossing his arms as Gracie stood up on her seat.

“Dadda!” said Chase, bouncing in his high chair while he flung some of his dinner back in Dean’s face.

“Now that’s funny. Do it again Gracie,” said your dad, Dean scowling at them.

“Dadda!” said Chase, pointing at Dean.

“Before I take another direct hit Gracie,” said Dean, Chase more insterested in playing with his food than eating it.

“Here,” she said, hopping off her seat and going into the hall where you’d purposefully left a bag out, Gracie coming back with it a minute later. She handed the four packages inside to her grandparents. “Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, munchkin,” said your mom, the sentiment going around the room, the sound of paper tearing open quieting them all.

“Surprise,” you said, your mom wide eyed.

“You’re buying a new house?” she asked, holding up her shirt.

“What?” asked Mary. “Mine says Dean got promoted to garage manager.”

“Uh, guys, mine says…” said you dad, holding up his shirt with a smile. “They’re preganant again.”

“Wait,” said John, staring at his own shirt. “So does mine.”

They both held up their shirts, examinging them closely before spinning them around.

“Thing #1,” said your dad, John laughing as he handed his shirt off to your mom.

“And Thing #2,” said John.

“Two?” asked Mary.

“What can I say, ask Dean to do a job and he goes overboard,” you said.

“Just a tad,” he said, catching Sam’s open mouth. “Better shut that thing before something flies in there, Sammy.”

“I thought…it was just…the one…” said Sam, your lips twitching up. “You two are evil. I bought baby stuff for presents and ugh, I hate you so much right now. I mean I don’t but I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“Uncle Sammy,” said Gracie, pulling her seat over and standing on it, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Just because our family is getting bigger doesn’t mean we love you any less.”

“Well thank you little miss hallmark card,” said Sam, pulling her over onto his lap, laughing when he bounced her on his knee. “I know munchkin, I’m just teasing. When Chase gets a little bigger, I’ll show you how to tease him too.”

“Trust us, she already does,” said Dean, attempting to get some food in Chase again.

“I’m going to take some time off of work to stay home with the little guys. Three newbies is going to be a bit rough to try and have us both working but Dean’s promotion means we’ll be okay. We have to do some house hunting though so if you guys wouldn’t mind popping down for some babysitting every once in awhile, we’d appreciate it,” you said.

“Of course, not honey and four kids? A couple years ago and you barely knew how to boil water,” said your dad. “Look at you all grown up now.”

“Dad, I’ve been a grown up a long time,” you said, rolling your eyes but catching Dean’s smile. “What?”

“It doesn’t ever stop, does it? Kids doing that stuff,” asked Dean, both your sets of parents laughing.

“It does…but it doesn’t. Kids are weird,” said Mary.

“Yeah, they are,” you said. “But they’re pretty cool too.”

“Just like you,” said Dean, pecking a kiss to your cheek. “Thanks for saying yes, sweetheart.”

“Thanks for forgetting that lunch,” you said, Gracie grunting.

“Daddy actually didn’t,” she said, both your heads whipping around. “He didn’t.”

“Then where did your lunch go, munchkin?” asked Dean.

“I gave it to someone,” she said. “Tommy forgot his that day and mom makes yummy pasta so I thought I’d give it to him.”

“We got together because you wanted pasta?” asked Dean. “ _Pasta?_ ”

“What can I say, I make good ziti,” you teased. “We already knew Gracie was how we ended up together. Details changed a little bit but we still owe our girl for that.”

“Can we get another puppy then?” she asked.

“No!” you and Dean said in unison before he started in. “You have  _three_  younger siblings and a dog, munchkin. We do not need more chaos in this family.”

“It’s okay Gracie. You can come over and play with my new puppy,” said Sam. “Eileen and I are finally moving in together. Thank god she has the patience of a saint with me.”

“Give it two years, Sammy. Soon you and Eileen will be getting hitched, popping out a few of your own…we’re gonna have enough kids and wives between us to form a whole third baseball team,” said Dean.

“Pretty good considering how things were three years ago,” said Sam.

“Very good,” said Dean, reaching under the table to give your hand a squeeze.

“Dadda!” Chase squealed, reaching for him now that the focus was off him getting his mashed peas.

“Eh, you’re alright buddy,” said Dean, giving him a tiny kiss. He smiled and hiccuped, Dean’s eyes going wide as he grabbed Chase and pulled him up and away from the table, just in time to get spit up on. “Yay, a whole other year to look forward to getting thrown up on.”

“Dadda?” asked Chase, wiping at his face. 

“Thank you for trying to clean me up buddy,” said Dean, his voice as light and happy as ever, that sullen, beat down Dean you met a few years not so scared anymore. “Let’s clean up and then we’ll watch a classic Christmas movie.”

“Die Hard?” asked Gracie.

“That’s how you know we’re raising these kids right,” said Dean, high fiving her as he carried a laughing Chase down the hall, Dean giggling to himself along the way.

“I like happy Daddy,” said Gracie. “He deserves it.”

“Yeah, he does,” you said, catching Dean poking his head around the corner, giving you a smile. “Someday he’ll realize he makes us happy too.”

“Y/N? Can you help me for a minute?” asked Dean, coming into view, nodding his head. You got up and followed him down the hall to the bathroom with the changing bag, watching him clean up himself and Chase, tucking your son into a new onesie and putting on a fresh shirt for himself.

“What’s up?” you asked, Dean setting Chase down on the floor, turning his attention to you.

“I’m happy,” he said. “I realized today…for the first time actually…I wouldn’t change a damn thing about my life or what happened if I could. I’d take all the crap a million times over because on the other side is a family that I never could have dreamed of, a family I never dreamed would ever want me yet here you are. I can’t thank you enough for fixing that in me.”

“Dean, I’ve never once, despite what you say about yourself, never once thought you were broken. All I did was fall in love with you. Everything else has been a bonus,” you said, Chase tugging on Dean’s pants. “There’s one of the bonuses right now.”

“The kids are easy. You’re the one I always had to be scared wouldn’t love me,” said Dean. “I’m not scared anymore though. I’ll never be scared of that ever again.”

“Good,” you said, leaning up to kiss him. “If you ever do get scared though, you just tell me and I’ll fill you up with so much love you’ll forget you ever were in the first place.”

“I know you will, Y/N,” he said, looking so very much like a little boy in love for the first time, his cheeks a light shade of pink. “Thank you.”

“For what?” you asked, Dean wrapping his arms around you, resting his forehead on yours.

“Everything. Absolutely everything, sweetheart.”


	12. World’s Best Dad: Christmas Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes from work to his family…

“I’m home,” you heard Dean say, kicking the door shut behind him. “Gracie, I got you blue soccer socks.  _Again._ ”

“I lost them at practice again,” she said, hopping up from the floor, running over to Dean. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“What are you guys up to?” he asked, peeking over the back of the couch, staring down at you with a smirk. “Well, there’s a beautiful woman over here.”

“Keep sweet talking me, Winchester. I’ve been bad cop and dealing with pouts all day,” you said, smiling at Gracie. “You want to tell him or should I?”

“I snuck around and found one of my presents,” she said, glancing down when Dean raised an eyebrow. “I know I’m not supposed to but it’s almost Christmas and am I really getting  _socks_?”

“Sure,” said Dean, holding out the bag with her soccer ones. “Merry Christmas munchkin.”

“That’s not funny,” she said, Dean watching you bite your bottom lip.

“Pretty funny to us,” he said, ruffling her hair, giving her a smile. “It took  _three weeks_  for you to find your decoy present. You’re slacking this year, kid.”

“Wait, what?” she asked, turning to look at you. You pointed a finger at Dean who was midway to laughing his ass off.

“I let her be grumpy with me  _all_  afternoon just so you could see the look on her face. You’re welcome,” you said, high giving Dean as Gracie pursed her lips, looking like her father for a split second.

“Well at least I know Santa’s not real,” she said, wiping the smiles clean off your and Dean’s faces.

“We thought we were gonna get one more year out of you,” said Dean with a sigh, Gracie quickly giving him a hug. “When’d you figure it out?”

“Oh, last year,” she said. “But you and mom were so happy I figured it was okay to pretend.”

“You are too smart for your own good sometimes munchkin,” you said, having your suspicions but Dean thinking he had her going still. “When the little guys are big enough to understand, you gotta keep it a secret though. It’s like being part of the grownup club.”

“Which by the way, did you  _grow_  from when I left this morning? I swear you’re an inch taller,” he said.

“I’m on my tiptoes,” she said, rolling her eyes, settling back to her normal height.

“You and your mother, walking around like you’re velociraptors,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Weirdos.”

Chase decided to announce himself then, walking over and tugging on Dean’s jeans.

“Dadda! Ohm!” he said, reaching up, Dean bending down and grabbing his eldest son. “Ug!”

“You definitely grew,” said Dean, giving Chase a big spinning hug.

“He just ate,” you and Gracie said, Dean immedieatly stopping.

“What’d we say about throwing up on Daddy, Chase?” said Dean, face in a grimace while Chase cocked his head.

“No!” he said with a laugh.

“Good boy,” said Dean, setting him down, slipping out of his coat while Gracie returned to her spot on the floor next to Toby, rubbing his back. “Oh, I see Die Hard is on. Best Christmas movie of all.”

“These kids are Winchesters. We gotta raise ‘em right after all,” you said, a pair of mischievous giggles catching your attention. “It’s a good thing you two aren’t crawling just yet.”

“Give it a couple months and they’ll all be mobile. God help us,” said Dean, cutting through the room, patting Toby as he went, laying on the floor in front of the two cushions holding the twins up. “How about you two troublemakers? You behave for Mommy today?”

They shared a look, your daughter flapping her arms, her brother doing some weird thing with his fingers back.

“Twins,” he said, resting his head on Olivia’s cushion, Owen grabbing with his hands. Dean sat up and pushed their cushions closer, settling between them, Owen fisting his hand in Dean’s hair. “You two are so  _weird_. We should have named you-”

“Don’t pick on Liv and Owe,” you said. “You’re the whacky one, Dean.”

“Yeah!” said Gracie. 

“No!” said Chase, crawling over to Dean’s chest, trying to climb on top of it.

“That’s right Chase, you come hang out with the cool kids,” said Dean, Gracie and Toby climbing up on the couch with you. 

“Just about done with wrapping today,” you said, uncurling one arm to hang off the couch, dangling it down to find Dean’s outstretched one reach out and grab it, lacing your fingers together.

“We’ll finish up tomorrow morning,” he said, stroking his thumb over the back of your hand. He got quiet, half watching the movie, half playing with the three kids on the floor that were poking and prodding at him. But he had that  _look_  on his face every so often that made your gut churn.

“Okay,” said Dean thirty minutes later, sitting up with a crack of his back. “Who wants some mashed peas for dinner?”

“No one, baby,” you said, Chase slowing raising his hand. “Chase you don’t like peas. You spit them at Daddy every time you try.”

“He knows it’s funny, that’s why,” said Gracie, Dean about to make a comment but realizing she had a point. “It’s Friday. We always get pizza.”

“Alright. I’m gonna shower quick,” said Dean as he got to his feet. “Y/N, you mind ordering the usual?”

“Not at all. Gracie, you mind watching the other munchkins a couple minutes?” you asked.

“You got it,” she said with a thumbs up, Dean eyeing you as you followed him upstairs into your bedroom. You shut the door as he started to undress, putting a hand on his wrist when he was down to his underwear. “What happened?”

“Christmas is in a few days. Can I tell you after?” he asked quietly, barely keeping your gaze.

“Partners,” you said, grabbing his hands and swinging them lightly. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Benny told us he’s moving back to Louisiana end of January,” said Dean.

“I’m sorry. He’s one of your closest friends,” you said, Dean shaking his head.

“He’s selling the garage. In a month I’m out of job. We can’t afford this place with neither of us working, sweetheart,” he said, glancing around at the four walls you’d always been in, the two of you opting for a few months of renovations and dipping into the backyard some to give you the extra space you needed for the twins.

“Dean, you’re a great mechanic. You’re a great shop runner. Benny was mostly an owner anyways. You can get a job at any garage,” you said.

“Yeah but Benny didn’t screw people over. We didn’t take advantage of people that don’t understand cars or hike up prices or any of that crap. I don’t want to go someplace I’ll have to start acting like that just to keep a paycheck,” said Dean.

“What if we bought the garage and you ran it?” you asked. “I’m not going back to work just so we can spend all that money to put those kids in daycare. We got the money in the bank. Sam can help with the paperwork. It’s an investment. We can do it.”

“We can’t afford it,” he said, clenching his jaw.

“We can’t or  _you_  can’t?” you said, cocking your head, Dean breaking away at that. “My trust fund-”

“Your trust fund is for the kids college. We agreed on that,” said Dean.

“I know tuition is going up but Dean, we got  _plenty_  in there. You can do it you know,” you said, Dean squinting at you. “Oh, like Benny didn’t offer the place to you?”

“I turned him down,” said Dean, walking into the bathroom, stripping out of his boxers and stepping in the shower.

“We can afford it,” you said, leaning against the counter as he pulled the curtain back, the shower turning on. “Dean.”

“I know we can afford it. I just can’t do it,” he said.

“Why,” you said softly, already knowing the answer.

“ _I can’t do it, that’s why._  I’m not…can you just order dinner please?” he asked, dropping the shampoo bottle from the sounds of it, a small grunt leaving his lips.

“If you don’t want to do it, then that’s okay. But you are good enough to do it, Dean,” you said, moving to lean against the wall, right near the curtain. “I told myself I’d never tell you this…but I was genuinely surprised you asked me to marry you.”

“Really?” he said, poking his head out, wet hair and face dripping all over the floor. 

“I would have loved you. Always would have loved you. I can’t help it. I thought that part of you that’s scared sometimes would win out, convince you that you didn’t deserve me and you wouldn’t ask,” you said. “So when you did, you made the rest of my damn life that you did something I knew was so hard for you, to admit you could have me, to open yourself up like that.”

“How do you do that?” he said after a minute, rolling his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. “You’re too damn good at fixing my cracks.”

“I can’t seem to stop the dad cracks though,” you said, Dean chuckling. 

“Why’s a chicken coup only got two doors?” he asked.

“ _Otherwise it’d be a chicken sedan,_ ” you answered, Dean laughing to himself. “You complete and utter dork.”

“Dad jokes. You’re only going to have to listen to them on repeat for the rest of your life,” he said.

“It’s a good thing I really freaking love you then,” you said, kissing his cheek, Dean getting your shirt soaked. “Really?”

“You’re already wet…want to hop in?” he asked. 

“I have to order dinner, bad boy,” you said, pointing at him while you pulled out your phone. He just smiled, ducking his head back in the shower, humming happily now. “It’ll be here in thirty minutes.”

“Good. Now do you want to hop in?” he asked.

“We have a barely nine year old watching three kids all under two downstairs,” you said.

“Fine, we’ll make it a quickie,” he said. “Lock the door if you’re so worried.”

“You’re okay now?” you asked, shutting the bathroom door, turning the lock as Dean hummed.

“I’ll call Benny later. He told me to talk to you and to call him when I came to my senses,” he said. 

“Told ya so,” you said, stripping off your clothes.

“Get that cute butt in here, Winchester.”

 

“Oh, they are  _adorable_ ,” said Dean, all four kids tuckered out on the couch in their christmas pajamas. 

“Can you believe we have four kids?” you said, curled up on Dean’s lap in his chair, Toby resting his head on Dean’s foot. “We could never forget about you either, Toby.”

“Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?” asked Dean, playing with a few pieces of your hair. 

“I don’t know…you gonna pick me up in that sweet ride parked out front?” you teased.

“Oh you know it,” he said, resting his head on yours. “Your parents said they were cool with babysitting the kiddos for the night.”

“Wait…is this a Baby date?” you asked, Dean humming. “You know I love Baby dates almost as much as you.”

“It’s been a while since we went out for date night,” he said. “Plus I have a surprise present for you.”

“What is it?” you asked.

“Well it certainly isn’t the box under the bed,” he said, your jaw dropping. “You think Gracie’s the  _only_  one I have decoy presents for?”

“Oh, you’re so gonna pay for that tomorrow night, Winchester,” you said, smacking his leg lightly. 

“I could pay for it tonight,” he said, both of you moving to stand, Toby sniffing by the front door a minute before he found his bed and tucked himself in. “If only they were all that easy.”

“I got twins if you want Chase,” you said, you and Dean moving in sync to get them upstairs and in their cribs, coming back to see Gracie still fast asleep. “She’s really getting too big for us to carry anymore.”

“I know,” said Dean, bending down and scooping her up with a soft grunt. “She’s still our munchkin though.”

“You think she’ll ever tell the other guys? About when it was just you two?” you asked.

“No,” said Dean, walking up the stairs carefully. “She won’t. She grew up too fast and she knows it. You saw her tonight. She’s always gonna watch out for me, even if she doesn’t remember as much now. I forced that on her. For the rest of her life she’s always going to know how I used to be.”

“You have a daughter that loves you unconditionally. All she wants is for you to know you are,” you said. “That’s not a bad thing at all, baby.”

“Stop with the mush. I can’t get frisky if I’m bawling like a baby,” he said, setting Gracie down in bed, kissing her goodnight. He quietly shut her door, poking his head in Chase’s room to see he was down for the night, skirting down the new adjacent hall where the twins rooms were. “I think we’re the last ones up.”

“Want to get some sleep? Long drive with a car full of kids tomorrow afternoon,” you said.

“Probably the smart adult choice,” he said, grabbing hold of your hand, walking you back towards your room with a smirk.

“Want to stay up, have sex and eat ice cream in bed instead?” you asked.

“God I love you so much,” he said, pulling you inside your room.

“Never would have guessed.”


	13. World’s Best Dad Timestamp: The Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean are expecting their first baby together. Now all they have to do is set up the nursery before they arrive…

“Gracie,” said Dean with a sigh as she played with the paint cards at the hardware store. “What color do you think the baby’s room should be? Mom and I can’t decide.”

“Black with pink polka dots,” she said, skipping around to the other side of the aisle, plucking a card out and handing it to Dean. “Or zebra stripes!”

“Why don’t you keep looking at the cards, munchkin,” said Dean, looking around for a wall to bang his head against.

“You want yellow, I want green. What if we just paint it blue like Gracie’s room?” you asked.

“I hated putting her room together. It was awful and I don’t want to paint it blue,” said Dean. You gave him a good long look to relax, that you weren’t going anywhere when this baby came and it was okay for him to be excited about this stuff. You grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on your stomach, Dean smiling as he rubbed over the small bump there. “We only have three months.”

“We only have to wait three more months,” you said, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Do you really want yellow?”

“I just want a calm soothing color for them,” said Dean, pulling his hand away and pacing up and down the aisle.

“Mom,” said Gracie, holding up a little booklet. You spun around with a smile, Gracie handing it to you. “It’s got a baby on the cover so I thought it might help.”

“Nursery ideas…this is just what we need, munchkin,” you said, flipping through it. “Hey Dean. What about tan?”

“Tan?” you heard him say down the aisle. “That’s sort of…blah.”

“Yeah but it’s soothing and the baby’s toys and blankets and stuff will have plenty of color,” you said, Dean nodding his head. “Look.”

You showed him the idea booklet Gracie had found, Dean wearing a big smile.

“I like that crib,” he said. “I always wanted one of those nice ones for Gracie but we never got it.”

“You know what we need to have? A baby shower,” you said. “People can buy stuff like that for us.”

“What’s a baby shower?” asked Gracie, Dean heading over to the desk to get some paint made up.

“It’s like a party for the baby before we have the baby,” said Dean. “We going with tan?”

“Tan it is babe.”

 

“Okay,” said Dean, clapping his hands together in the old guest room, Sam more than happy to take the extra full sized bed to use at his own place in his spare room. The room had been pretty sparse apart from a night stand which Sam was also more than willing to take in exchange for helping Dean do the taping and edges of the room. “Ladies, today we’re going to paint the baby’s room. Gracie, what’s your job?”

“Don’t tip over the paint can,” she said with a thumbs up.

“Excellent. You keep that in mind. Y/N, what’s your job?” asked Dean.

“Paint the walls with you,” you said.

“And…” he said.

“And to remember to take breaks so I don’t exert myself,” you said, rolling your eyes. “I’m six months pregnant. I’m not dead.”

“Is mom in scary mode again?” asked Gracie, Dean waving his hands as you turned around.

“What’s scary mode, munchkin?” you asked.

“Daddy said cause you’re pregnant you might get scary but that’s okay because your hormones make you irritable,” she said.

“Gracie, can you go get a couple of bottles of water from the fridge for us?” you asked, Gracie taking off. “Thanks munchkin.”

You spun around, Dean holding up his hands.

“I have a scary mode?” you asked, putting your hands on your hips.

“It was more of a warning to Gracie in case you got irritable or something and she didn’t understand and you look so pretty today, Y/N. Did I tell you that yet because damn woman you are smokin’ hot. Please don’t kill me,” he said with a pleading smile.

“Don’t you know it pretty boy,” you said, smacking his backside. “Let’s get to work. We got baby shower planning after this.”

 

“Missed a spot,” said Dean in the shower, running the washcloth over your cheek, scraping away the dried paint there with a smile. “Painting is done. Now all we need to do is fill it up.”

“You didn’t show me how to change the diaper yet,” you said, stealing the washcloth from him, spotting a sliver of paint under his jaw. He tilted his head up, closing his eyes as the water ran down over his face.

“We need some diapers before we can practice. You can use one of Gracie’s dolls if you really want,” said Dean, pulling your hand down. “If I can handle it, you definitely can.”

“I just want to be prepared,” you said. Dean rested his forehead against yours, smiling as he ran his hands over your stomach.

“Freaking out over being a bad parent is sort of my thing, sweetheart,” said Dean, giving you a long kiss before pulling away, moving you under the shower head. “You’ll pick up the baby stuff like that.”

“Mmm,” you hummed when he started scrubbing your back. “If you say so.”

“I know so,” said Dean. “So when do you want to have the baby shower?”

“Well technically this already is a baby shower,” you said, Dean dropping his head on your shoulder with a groan. “It is!”

“You’re such a loser,” he said, kissing your shoulder and raising his head. “I wanted to make that lame ass joke.”

“Of course you did,” you said, hearing the bathroom door open.

“Gracie, what did we tell you about knocking?” said Dean through the curtain.

“Uncle Sammy’s on the phone. He said it’s an emergency,” said Gracie.

“Put the phone on the counter and go to your room for me, munchkin,” said Dean, waiting until he heard the door close to hop out of the shower. You quickly finished up as he threw a towel around his waist and grabbed the phone. “Sammy? You okay?”

“Uh huh. I just need to talk to Y/N when she has a minute,” said Sam, Dean peeling the phone from his head to find it was yours.

“Gracie said it was an emergency,” said Dean, crossing his arms, putting the phone on speaker.

“Nope. I just wanted to talk to Y/N about something,” said Sam.

“What are you two up to?” asked Dean, squinting his eyes at you.

“Nothing,” you and Sam said at the same time, Dean cocking his head.

“Oh, that was believable,” said Dean.

“It’s sort of super important I talk to Y/N,” said Sam.

“One sec,” you said, grabbing the phone and turning it off speaker. You opened the bathroom door and pushed Dean out, pulling the door shut before he could protest. “Get the white one.”

“What about the mattress?” he asked.

“Isn’t that white too?” you asked.

“They have color options,” said Sam.

“Just get like white or something to match the crib,” you said. “And the bear sheets.”

“I thought you wanted the foxes?” asked Sam.

“Get them both. And the bunnies,” you said.

“Crib, mattress, 3 sets of sheets…it’s the last one in stock,” said Sam. “I have to order this now or else-”

“Buy it,” you said, Sam quiet on the other end for a few seconds.

“Got it. It should be at my place in a week,” said Sam.

“Thanks. I wanted to surprise him. Send me the bill when you get it,” you said.

“Nah,” said Sam.

“Sammy,” you said.

“It’s a gift,” said Sam. “I’m not drowning in debt anymore. I got this.”

“Sam, that’s a lot of money. Plus you do stuff for us all the time,” you said, knowing he was rolling his eyes on the other end. “Thanks Sammy.”

“Your welcome, kiddo. Now tell him I wanted to ask about stuff with Eileen so he doesn’t get suspicious,” said Sam.

“You totally have questions about her don’t you,” you said with a big smile.

“Pfft. No. I’m an expert in women,” said Sam.

“You told Dean to wear a sweater on his first date with me. In June,” you said.

“…it’s our six month anniversary. What should I do? A fancy dinner?” asked Sam.

“Why don’t you ask Dean?” you asked.

“You two were engaged by the time you hit six months,” said Sam.

“No we weren’t,” you said.

“You totally were. You two were head over heels super early on. I mean, I’m not ready to propose or anything but I really like her. I need help,” said Sam.

“Call Dean in a little while. He’s pretty good at being a hopeless romantic,” you said.

“Alright. Make sure he’s not at the house on the twentieth. I’ll bring the crib over then,” said Sam.

“You’re a lifesaver, Sammy,” you said, hanging up. You opened the door to find Dean grumpily sitting on the bed in a tee and boxers. “What’s got you all grr?”

“You’re hiding something from me,” he said, glancing down. “We don’t have secrets.”

“Babe,” you said, trotting over in your towel, taking his hand as you sat beside him. “Sam wanted some girl advice. He’s a little embarrassed to ask his big brother but I convinced him he should talk to you. You’re pretty good at getting the girl.”

“Please don’t lie to me,” he said quietly.

“Dean,” you said, wrapping your arms around his torso, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“I’m never going to be normal again, am I,” he said. “I’m gonna get scared for the rest of my life over the stupidest stuff like you and Sam having a private phone call.”

“I get scared of a little spider on the wall,” you said. “I’m too much of a wuss to deal with it myself. That’s not exactly rational either. Stop beating yourself up over little stuff please.”

“Yeah but…I know you and I know you are hiding something from me,” said Dean, taking a hard swallow. “But I trust you and if you want to tell me about it, that’s up to you.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. I want you to forget about it for now, okay?” you asked, Dean nodding. “Did you go get a new suit yet?”

“Yeah. Gracie’s adoption is in a couple days,” said Dean, a big smile on his face. “I know she doesn’t quite get it right now but I think she will when she’s older.”

“I’m doing it for her but honestly, I’m pretty selfish. She’s mine too and I want it down in writing that she is,” you said, laying back on the bed, pulling Dean down with you. “I’m officially a mom on Friday.”

“I’d say you’ve been unofficially acting as one for the past year and a half,” said Dean, sliding his hand over your waist. “You’re excited, aren’t you.”

“You have no idea.”

 

“Why do I have to wear a dress?” asked Gracie, pouting with her arms crossed as she sat on a bench outside the judge’s office.

“It’s a special day and we’re in a very special building,” said Dean, giving your parents a wave when they rounded the corner. “You guys found it okay?”

“He had to chat up the poor girl at the reception and talk her ear off before I could drag him up here,” said your mom, rolling her eyes.

“We the last one’s here?” asked your dad, smoothing out his tie, spotting Dean’s parents nearby. “Where’s Sam? He wouldn’t want to miss this.”

“He’s wrangling in the rest of them,” you said, nodding to around the corner, your father poking his head around to see your group of friends waiting off to the side.

“Big crowd for you, munchkin,” said your dad.

“I’m bored,” said Gracie, Dean sitting down next to her.

“Just a few more minutes,” said Dean, grabbing hold of your hand while you waited.

Ten minutes later the door opened, a woman peeking her head out with a smile.

“Winchesters?” she asked. “Step on up.”

 

“Can I take off my dress when we get home?” asked Gracie in the car.

“I thought you liked dresses now. You liked your flower girl one,” said Dean, smiling as you drove around aimlessly, waiting for your parents and his to get home and finish setting up for her adoption party.

“Mom and me had matching dresses. It looked cool,” she said. “This is pink. I don’t like it.”

“You’re still against pink huh,” said Dean.

“What about pink polka dots?” she asked. “Then pink’s okay.”

“We did just paint the baby’s nursery, maybe we should swing by the store, grab some paint for Gracie’s room,” teased Dean. “Get some nice bright pink.”

“Daddy,” she groaned. “I like my clouds.”

“I like them too. I especially like the one your mom painted for you,” said Dean.

It’d been a rainy day not long after you and Dean got back from your honeymoon, Gracie and you deciding to do some arts and crafts in her room. A splash of paint on the wall made her panic but with a little cover up, you put one slightly different colored cloud on the wall. Gracie teased Dean for nearly a week straight about what was different in her room before Dean figured it out.

“Can we paint some more later?” she asked.

“Maybe, munchkin. We got some plans we have to take care of first,” you said, Dean nodding when he finally headed back for home.

If you planned this right, you’d have a surprised Winchester when you got there.

 

“Fucking hell!” shouted Dean, jumping out of his skin when your friends snuck out of the never used front office and surprised him.

“Daddy, that’s a bad word,” said Gracie, Dean blinking his eyes fast, glancing over at you.

“You’re right. Sorry,” he said, looking over your head to see the banner over the door. “Baby shower. This is our baby shower, isn’t it.”

“Did we get him?” asked Gracie, running over to hug your leg, Dean blushing at all of the attention on him. “Mom said we could have the party for me and the baby on the same day if I wanted.”

“That’s what you were up to,” said Dean with a smirk.

“Everyone was coming over anyways. Kill two birds with one stone,” you said. “Gracie insisted she share her party with the baby.”

“You’re going to be such a good big sister,” said Dean, bending down and scooping her up.

“Let’s get this party started then. Grandpa’s brewed a kegger in the garage if you want first taste,” said John, Dean shaking his head.

“Yes please,” said Dean, following your dad and his down the hall, Gracie flipping herself upside and asking what a kegger was.

“You want to see it?” asked Sam with a big smile.

“See what?” you asked.

“You’re not the only Winchester getting a surprise today,” said Sam, nodding upstairs. You excused yourself as people started to mill about, following Sam up to the nursery that had streamers and balloons taped to it. He pushed open the door, the room still fairly empty but smack up against the wall was the crib Dean had wanted.

“You said it wasn’t going to get here until next week,” you said.

“I lied,” said Sam with a shrug. You walked inside, running your hand over the sturdy wood that was soft, smiling at the little sheet set and bear that had come with it.

“Hey, Y/N, when you can drink again, you have got to try some of this. It’s so good,” said Dean, poking his head in the room with a big smile. You glanced back over your shoulder, Dean doing a double take before he was looking back and forth between you and Sam. “You got the crib.”

“It’s a present from Sam,” you said.

“You bought Gracie her crib too,” said Dean, Sam glancing away.

“This one’s not made of plastic either,” he said with a grin when he turned back. “I remember you wanted that freaking crib so bad. I could never figure out why until Y/N called and said you kept going on and on about it. That was the crib you picked out for Gracie and she who shall not be named told you that you were being stupid to buy something nice for a baby. She didn’t want to spend money on them. She didn’t get excited over picking out paint colors or sheets or stuffed animals. But you guys do and you should. So enjoy it.”

“You two…” said Dean, shaking his head.

“Don’t ruin the moment by saying something sappy. Just drink your beer and say thanks,” said Sam.

“Thanks,” said Dean, looking away shyly.

“You’re welcome,” said Sam, stealing Dean’s beer, wide eyed when he took a sip. “Shit, that’s good. Our dad’s need to go into business.”

“So…” you said when Sam left, Dean wandering over to peer into the crib. “This was the big secret I was hiding from you.”

“Those kinds of secrets are okay,” he said, picking up the sheets, spinning around to look at the room. “This is a good bedroom to grow up in, right? Their big sister’s across the hall, we’re just a few feet down in case they need us…they have a nice view of the tree in the front yard.”

“It’s a good room, Dean,” you said, leaning up and kissing him. Dean smiled into it, cupping your cheeks before he moved away slowly.

“I think we should get back to our party. It’s not everyday you’re officially a mom for the first time,” said Dean, sliding his hands down to your hands, giving them a light squeeze. “Thank you for this. You and Sammy…”

“We know,” you said. “Let’s go show off how happy you are to your friends.”

 

**One Week Later**

“Alright,” said Dean, Gracie putting a stuffed animal in the chair by the window. “I think the nursery is all set for this little guy or gal.”

“How long until they’re here again?” asked Gracie, putting a hand on your belly.

“About two and a half months. Time’s flying by,” said Dean.

“Can we get it early?” she asked.

“No, they’ll come when they’re ready,” said Dean lifting Gracie up, showing her the changing table. “You going to help us change diapers?”

“Ew,” she said, Dean setting her down.

“That’s what I thought,” said Dean, ruffling her hair. “Go get ready for bed, munchkin. You got school in the morning.”

“Why do you get to stay up late?” she asked.

“Because adults get coffee in the morning, that’s why,” said Dean.

“That stuff smells gross,” she said.

“More for mom and me then,” said Dean, patting her on your back. “Bed. Brush your teeth and I’ll be in for a story in just a minute.”

Gracie took off with a smile, Dean watching from the door as she wandered down to the bathroom for the kids, Dean pointing her back when she tried to get out of brushing.

“So Mom…” said Dean turning back to you, leaning against the door frame as you poked open an eye from where you were up against the wall.

“Dad,” you said with a smile.

“Why don’t we call it an early night ourselves,” he said. “You’re looking a little tired there.”

“I was just thinking,” you said. “There’s going to be a lot of giggly baby noises coming from this room soon.”

“Well those are very adorable sounds,” said Dean.

“Do you think we’ll have more? After this one,” you said, running your hand over your stomach.

“Maybe,” said Dean, walking over to stand next to you, resting his head on your shoulder. “Be a shame not to use such a kickass nursery again.”

“I always wanted three,” you said.

“We’ll have three then,” said Dean. “That’s counting Gracie. I don’t know if I could handle three more babies.”

“We’ll see how this one goes before we start making more plans,” you said. “Let’s crawl in bed when we finish with Gracie.”

“I thought you said you were tired,” said Dean.

“I’m not,” you said. “We got one more super important thing we have to do before the baby gets here.”

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Pick out some names,” you said.

“Ah. Sure you don’t want to just wing it like I did with Gracie?” he asked.

“Let’s pick out some names and we’ll see what happens. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
